School Days, Hunting Nights 2: The Search Begins
by immortalwizardpirateelf-fan
Summary: UPDATED! Sequel to School Days, Hunting Nights 1: Before the Search. Takes place 4 years after the previous story. Dean, Sam and Jessica begin looking for John and the Demon that killed Mary Winchester.
1. Prologue

**Reviewer Responses (from Epilogue of School Days, Hunting Nights 1)**

_Yttan- Thanks for the great review. Here's the sequel as promised._

_MissCourtney002- I want to thank you for the wonderful review. I'm glad to know you enjoyed my story so much. I know I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as the first._

_LorGilFan- ((grins)) Thanks for the review. I'm glad someone agrees with me about Sam and Jessica being married. _

_Airis-mcs- Finally, someone else who understands. This is exactly how I think Sam would have been if he and John had truly understood one another, and if he had told Jess the truth about his past and family. Here's the sequel._

_Ghostwriter- Don't worry, I've had those problems as well. Thanks for the review._

**

* * *

**

**SCHOOL DAYS, HUNTING NIGHTS 2: THE SEARCH BEGINS  
**Written By immortalwizardpirateelf-fan  
M-Romance/Supernatural/Drama/Action/Adventure-English

Written By immortalwizardpirateelf-fanM-Romance/Supernatural/Drama/Action/Adventure-English 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the copyright for_ Supernatural_ or any recognizable celebrity or fictional personality, not of my creation, depicted in the movie or this fic. They belong to either their inventors or themselves. I do not own the settings, and any songs used belong to their original artist.

**Author's Note**: To let you know I love reviews. And I'd appreciate having anyone and everyone review. Any comments, questions, suggestions, requests and constructive criticism (If I wrote something wrong or got something in the canon wrong, let me know and tell me how I can fix it) are welcome. Remember the more you review, the more I write.

This is the second in my _School Days, Hunting Nights_ Trilogy. Hope you all enjoy this sequel as much as you enjoyed the first story.

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

_October 30th, 2005: Palo Alto, CA_

Sam Winchester sighed as he walked into the apartment in Palo Alto that he and Jessica, his wife of nearly four years, shared. Since they graduated in May; Sam with a bachelor's degree in pre-law, and Jessica with a bachelor's degree as a registered nurse; Sam had taken a job as a law clerk in one of the local law firms and Jessica worked at the Children's Hospital. Sometimes the hours were long, especially when he had to help do research for an arduous case, or when Jessica was on call, but they seemed to find a way to balance their professional, personal and hunting lives.

He walked into the bedroom, smiling as he saw Jessica curled up on the bed, deep in sleep. A glance at the alarm clock told him it was quarter after eleven. Yawning, he quickly shedded his suit and climbed into bed beside his gorgeous wife. He reached over, pulled her into his arms, her head landed on his shoulder and her arm across his waist.

Opening her eyes slightly at the movement, her lips curved into a sleepy smile. "Hmmmm…welcome home honey," she said before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I'll never get tired of being welcomed home like that," Sam whispered, his tiredness seeping into his voice.

Jessica cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes, murmuring, "You sound tired. Get some sleep."

Sam smiled, closed his eyes then fell into a deep sleep…

DREAM

_November 2, 1983: Lawrence, Kansas_

Mary Winchester, a young blonde woman, in her mid twenties, walked into his nursery, carrying a four-year-old Dean. "Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother," she smiled as she helped Dean to lean over the bars of the crib.

Dean kissed Sam on the forehead. "Good night Sam."

Mary set Dean on the floor and leaned over the crib, "Good night, love," she whispered, as she kissed the baby's forehead.

"Hey Dean," John Winchester called form the doorway.

Dean turned around and smiled at his father. "Daddy!" he cried, running and jumping into his father's arms.

John smiled at his eldest, "Hey buddy! What do ya think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

Dean shook his head smiling. "No, Daddy."

"No?" John replied, amused.

Mary smiled and walked over to two of her favorite three men. "You got him?"

"I got him," John assured her. He turned off the light, and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Sam."

Baby Sam looked up at the mobile above his head, which had started turning on its own. The clock on his wall stopped, as his nightlight flickered.

In the master bedroom, Mary, who was asleep, was suddenly awakened by the sound of static and faint crying on the baby monitor.

Turning on the light, she whispered, "John?" Looking over to John's side of the bed, she was surprised to find it empty. Shrugging to herself, she walked across the hall to Sammy's room to find a man is standing over Sam's crib. "John, is he hungry?" she questioned.

The only response she got was, "Shh."

"Okay," Mary shrugged again and started heading back to her room, but the flickering light down the hall caught her notice, so she tapped on it, in an attempt to try to get it to stop.

"Hmm," she mused for a moment.

Hearing the television on, she walked down the stairs and saw John asleep in front of the television.

"Oh my God!" Shocked, and horrified, she ran back up the stairs, towards Sam's room, crying out, "Sammy! Sammy!" As she reached Sam's room, she stopped in her tracks and screamed.

Downstairs, the blood curdling scream brought John to life. He jumped up, calling out, "Mary? Mary! Mary!"

He ran up to Sam's room, and threw open the door. Looking around, he found nothing wrong and walked up to Sam's crib. "Hey Sammy. Okay," he said, looking in on Sam. Suddenly something wet and red dripped onto the sheet in the crib by Sam's head. John stuck his finger in it, when suddenly another drop fell onto his hand. A fearful look crossed his face; he slowly looked up, and to his horror found Mary on the ceiling. Falling in shock, he cried out, "No! Mary!"

Suddenly, Mary burst into flames and Sammy started crying. John, overcoming his shock picked him up and began to run down the hall when Dean exited his room, "Daddy!"

John knelt down and handed Sam to Dean. "Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean, go!"

Listening to his father, Dean ran downstairs with Sam as John ran back into Sam's room. Hoping against hope that he'd be able to save his wife. As he entered the room, he saw Mary's body completely engulfed in flames.

"Mary! No!" he called out in anguish as flames grew angrier and the whole room practically erupts into ball of flame.

FLASH!

In what seemed like slow motion, two drops of blood fell from the ceiling onto the floor. Looking up, to his horror, Sam found the body of Mary Winchester is suddenly replaced by the body of Jacklyn Howard, his and Jessica's closest friend. Jacklyn had become the sister that neither he nor Jessica had when growing up; the shock of finding Jacklyn killed the same way his mother had been… he shuddered, not good. Suddenly, her body burst into flame.

"No…"

END DREAM

"…Jackie!" Sam awoke with a start. "Oh God! What a nightmare," he muttered as he sat up.

"Sam?" Jess' voice called sleepily from beside him, "What's wrong honey?"

Sam sighed and began describing his dream to Jessica. "…that's when I woke up. I just wish I knew what it meant." He then lay back down and held Jessica in his arms. "This is the seventh time I've had that dream Jess."

"I know sweetie," Jessica yawned as she nestled closer. "I'm sure we'll figure it out tomorrow. Now let's get some sleep, all right?"

Sam nodded and closed his eyes, soon drifting off to sleep, wondering what his dream could mean.

_October 31, 2005- 5pm: Palo Alto, CA- The Winchester Apartment_

Jessica Winchester, dressed in a Halloween costume, as a nurse, was just finishing putting an earring in her ear, called out, "Sam! Get a move on would ya? We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago," she turned and faced the bedroom door, "Sam, you coming or what?"

Grinning ruefully, Sam poked his head around the doorframe. "Do I have to?"

Jessica smiled as he walked over and pulled her into his arms. "Yes, it'll be fun," she kissed his lips lightly, "And where's your costume?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Jess, you know how I feel about Halloween."

"Yes, I do know," she shot him a compassionate look, "but sweetheart, you can't let it get to you. Besides, we're celebrating your imminent admission to law school."

Reluctantly, Sam let Jess go and sighed, "All right, all right. We'll go."

The two were about to leave when there was a knock at the door. Opening the door, Sam was surprised to find Dean. "Hey Sammy," he greeted; ignoring Sam's protest to the dreaded knick name, then turned to Jessica and gave her a quick grin as he walked in, "Hey Jessica, beautiful as ever."

Jessica rolled her eyes and grinned. Having Dean as a brother-in-law was never boring. "Hi Dean. So what brings you into California?"

"Yeah, I thought you and Dad were hunting," Sam questioned curiously.

Dean nodded. "We were, but it has to deal with the family business," Sam and Jessica shared a look. "We need to talk."

"All right," Sam said as they sat down, Dean on the couch, Sam in the easy chair.

As Dean wasn't able to say what was on his mind, Sam asked, "What's going on? I know you are not here just because you and Dad got my messages about my LSAT scores and my interview into law school. Where's Dad?"

Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days. He was on a hunt, but he hasn't called to check in like normal."

"What was he hunting?" Jessica asked from her seat on Sam's lap.

"All right, let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean muttered he began searching his coat pockets.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam questioned curiously.

Dean grinned as he pulled out the tape recorder. "I was working my own gig. This voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

Sam and Jess shared an amused look. "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" they said in unison.

Looking insulted, he continued, "Guys, I'm 26." Dean stifled a grin at Jessica and his brother; Jess had taken to calling his and Sam's father, 'Dad' as well; and he had to admit, Jessica was the perfect girl for Sammy and he was happy to call her family.

Then, grabbing a small notebook out of the inside pocket of his jacket, Dean looked them in the eye, "All right, here we go," he placed the recorder, and a file on the table, "So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy," he hands Sam the first newspaper clipping that had been with the recorder, "they found his car but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A."

Sam looked at the article then passed it to Jessica, "So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Or maybe he decided to skip town making it look like a kidnapping or murder," Jessica added as she skimmed through the article.

Dean shrugged and opened the file he had, filled with articles about the disappearances in Jericho. "Yeah well, there's another one in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92. There's been more disappearances over the years, about 75, maybe 100 since the town was built. But it's started happening more and more: so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." He grabbed his cell phone and punched in the code for his voicemail. "Then I get this voicemail yesterday…"

Through much static, the three could make out John's voice. "Dean, something is starting to happen, I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on." The static takes over before clearing enough to hear, "Be very careful Dean, we're all in danger."

Sam looked into Dean's eyes. "EVP."

Dean nodded. "All right. I slowed the message down, and ran it through a Gold Wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

Dean replayed the voicemail from the recorder. A woman's voice comes on and they hear, "You're not welcome, leave my home."

"Leave my home?" Jess repeated curiously. "I wonder what that was about." She looked over at Sam and he nodded back in response.

"We're coming with you," Jessica told him in tone that broke no argument. The two ignored Dean's comment about them having practiced speaking simultaneously that and Sam continued, "But we have to get back first thing Monday."

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean questioned curiously as his brother and Jessica got up to start packing.

"I have this…I have an interview," Sam admitted. "A law school interview."

"Law school?" Dean said in surprise. He grinned. "Wait, now I remember… your voicemail. Jess said you got 174 out of 180 on your LSAT as well. Way to go little brother."

"Thanks bro," Sam replied. "Jess and I need to pack then call Jacklyn to check on the apartment, before we can take off." Dean nodded and shut his eyes as he laid his head on the back of the couch. "Please, make yourself at home."

Dean cracked an eye open, grinning unrepentantly at Sam. "Sarcasm doesn't become you Sammy."

Shooting a glance at her husband and his brother, Jessica headed into the bedroom, to change out of her costume and begin packing, while Sam picked up the phone and dialed Jacklyn's cell. Jessica shook her head at their brotherly banter. She knew better than to get between then when they got like this, and truth be told she often found it highly amusing.

Hearing the crack Dean made, Jessica watched as Sam rolled his eyes and flipped Dean the bird, as he left a message for Jacklyn to keep an eye on the apartment and water the plants. Jessica stifled her laughter as she caught sight of the gesture Sam shot Dean and shut the door.

While Sam and Jessica got ready, Dean took the time to relax. Driving for twenty-some-odd hours from New Orleans to Palo Alto all by himself was tiring work and he needed sleep. He knew that coming to get Sam and Jess was a good idea. Not only did he need back up, but he had also wanted to see them for a while anyway and this was just a way of combining business and vacation. After all, family is family, especially when you are a Winchester, whether by blood or by marriage.

"Dean?" Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam and Jess. "We're ready."

Dean nodded and tossed his keys to Sam. "Be careful with my baby."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You must be tired if you're letting me drive your car," he joked as they left the apartment.

"Ha, ha," was Dean's only response.

"Can you two finish snarking at each other later," Jessica asked mock angrily, her hands on her hips. "Honestly, sometimes I feel like I'm baby-sitting two eight year olds."

"Sorry 'mom'," they chorused in unison, before dissolving into laughter.

Seeing the raised eyebrow on Jessica's face, Sam and Dean looked at one another, then at Jess, giving her sheepish looks. Sam swiftly moved behind Jess and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close, "I'm sorry honey; I guess we just bring out the little kid in each other."

Jessica leaned back into her husband and chuckled slightly. "I know, but it can grate on someone's nerves after so long. You should just be lucky I love you."

Sam rolled his eyes, amused at her reply. Kissing her temple, he asked softly, "What would I do without you?"

Laughing she replied, "Crash and burn, babe. Crash and Burn."

Dean watched Sam and Jess for a moment and felt a small wave of sadness creep over him. He had wished for what Sam and Jessica had, and thought he had found it with Cassandra 'Cassie' Robinson. But she was so shocked at his revelation about the family business, she had thought he was lying and told him to leave. And he did, heartbroken.

Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, he quickly followed his brother and sister-in-law to the Impala.

A few minutes later, the three of them were climbing into the Impala; Dean in the back seat, stretched out, Sam and Jessica in the front. As Sam turned the key and started the car, Jessica felt her foot hit something and pulled it off the floor. To her surprise, it was filled with cassette tapes.

Fingering through them, she found Mettalica, Lynard Skynard, ACDC, Black Sabbath, Motorhead and more. She turned in the seat and raised an eyebrow at her brother-in-law. "Dean, still listening to cassette tapes? I thought I said it would be better to change over to cd's."

More wide awake after hearing the amused tone in Jessica's voice Dean asked, "What's wrong with cassette tapes?"

Sam grinned. "One they're cassette tapes and two…"

"Two," Jessica finished, "is that they're the greatest hits of Mullet Rock. Really Dean, I like classic rock as much as the next girl, but you need to upgrade."

Chuckling, Sam put the car in gear, turned on the radio and changed the station to one of the modern rock stations.

"Sammy," Dean groaned from the backseat.

An evil grin crossed Sam's face, "But Dean, you know the house rules: Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cakehole. And since I'm the driver…" he trailed off.

Dean slapped his hand to his head. "I knew I was going to regret letting you drive."

Sam just laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot heading towards the freeway and to Jericho.

_October 31, 2005- 10pm: Jericho, CA_

As the 1967 Impala was driving down Highway 99 towards Jericho CA, the woods just off Breckenridge Road, leading into Jericho, CA were being used as a hunting ground. For over one hundred years men who dared step foot through the woods had disappeared only to be found later, near Sylvania Bridge, DEAD. And it seemed tonight was no different than any other night.

A young man, of about 18 or 19 years old was walking through the woods surrounding Breckenridge Road.

"Stupid car," he muttered as he walked back to town.

Half an hour earlier, the guy's phone battery had died and as he was just pulling into the edge of town, near the woods by Sylvania Bridge, his car had run out of gas. He had to pull over near the bridge and walk the rest of the way into town.

"You are not welcome in my home…" the wind seemed to sound like a voice as it whistled through the trees.

The man ignored it and held his jacket tighter to him. As he walked through the woods, trying to take a short cut through the woods to get to the town; he heard the sound of a woman singing.

"_Said the King I wish to know your name, but the knight said do not bother.  
For the name of a knight of the realm says he, is the same as any other.  
Said the King tonight in my daughter's bed you shall take your leisure.  
And she'll reward you for your deed, with a night of exhausting pleasure.  
With a hey and a ho and a hey nany no, anight of exhausting pleasure._

"_One daughter she had raven hair, a maiden young and chaste.  
And she slept all night in the pale moonlight, naked to the waist.  
The other daughter she was fair, the fairest in the town.  
And she slept all night in the pale moonlight naked from her small waist down.  
With a hey and a ho and a hey nany no, naked from her small waist down_."

Drawn by the beautiful sounding voice, the boy walked further into the woods. Suddenly, the woman's voice stopped singing and turned cold, harsh and angry, "FOR NOT LEAVING, YOU HAVE CHOSEN DEATH!"

A few moments later, the sound of his screams could be heard throughout the woods.

_October 31, 2005- 10:15pm: Madera, CA_

"Thank God we're here," Dean exclaimed as the trio climbed out of the car. Sam and Jessica looked at one another and stifled their laughter. Dean threw them a glare. "Oh very funny. You are never driving my baby ever again Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's Sam," he replied by force of habit as he wrapped an arm around Jessica's waist. "Let's check in and get a couple of rooms."

"Fine, but this isn't over, College boy."

"Far from it, jerk."

Jessica bit her lip in an attempt to stifle the laughter at their banter, but couldn't. "Would you two just stop. You can play with each other like little kids later," she teased.

"All right, sweetheart."

"Fine, ruin my…" Dean began complain but caught himself as Jess shot him 'the look'. The trio then walked into the hotel office to get their rooms.

_Nov. 1st, 2005- 11:45am: just outside Jericho, CA_

The sounds of ACDC's _Hells Bells_ blared from the speakers as they passed a road sign saying "Jericho, 7 mi" Sam hung up his cell phone and turned to look at both Dean and Jessica. "All right, so there's no one matching Dad's description at the hospital or morgue, so that's something, I guess."

Jessica nodded. "Thank God for small favors, right?" Sam smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Hey lovebirds," Sam and Jess looked at where Dean was pointing. They were about to drive onto a bridge leading into town, but found it quardened off by the local police. "Check it out."

Looking through the windshield they found a group of police officers surrounding the chalked outline of a dead body. As they pulled to a stop, Dean reached over and pulled out a box of fake IDs out of the glove compartment and grabbed three. "Let's go," he said, handing them their fake IDs.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, but accepted the ID and exited the car after Sam and Dean. They walked over to the policemen who were investigating the scene. They overheard one officer, who was standing near the edge; shout down below, "Did you guys find anything?"

"No, nothing!" was the only response they heard as they walked over to the car.

"No footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless, it's almost too clean," the older man sighed.

The younger African-American officer shook his head. "There's also no sign of the murder weapon either. So we have absolutely nothing to go on here," he spat, "just like the other murders."

"You know I agree with you," came the reply. "Especially as Mathias was Juli's fiancée."

"How's Julianna doing?"

"She's taking it hard," the older officer answered just now noticing the new people. Jessica filed the little bit of information about Mathias's girlfriend away to remind Sam and Dean about later. It was possible that girlfriend of this newest victim, Mathias, was worried. "Karen is with her at the park..." he trailed off as he noticed Dean, Sam and Jessica.

Dean gave the officers his usual cocky attitude. "You fellas had another one just like this last month, didn't ya?"

"Who are you?" the younger officer asked.

Dean flipped open the wallet with his fake ID and a US Marshall's badge, "Federal Marshals."

The officer raised an eyebrow. "You three are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you," he said sarcastically. "You did have another one just like this correct?"

The officer nodded, "Yeah, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that."

"So this victim, you knew him?" Sam questioned, before Dean could get them into further trouble.

"In a town like this, everybody knows everybody," the officer admitted.

Dean called out as he circled the car, "Any connections between the victims? Besides that they're all men?"

"No, not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Jess asked, as she and Sam joined Dean by the outline.

"Honestly? We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" the officer sighed, obviously annoyed with the lack of evidence and the lack of forward motion the case was taking.

Dean shook his head and muttered, "Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work..."

He stopped his muttering as Sam stomped on his foot.

"If you don't mind, I have one more question for you Officer," Jessica spoke curiously, "has your coroner given you any official cause of death for the murders?"

The officer thought for a moment. "You know, it's strange, but the coroner said that the only thing strange about their deaths was that they were all in good health…" he paused, "oh and that it looked like their hearts had just all of a sudden stopped. There was no sign of a heart attack or anything like that. It just quit beating, as if they had been scared to death."

"Thank you for your time," Sam said, grabbing Dean's arm and leading them away, "Gentlemen."

The trio then turned to leave, as they walked away, they could feel the policeman's eyes on the backs of their heads. Once they were out of hearing distance, Dean smacked Sam on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Why do you have to step on my foot?" Dean griped.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?" "You didn't have to be rude because they don't understand what was going on." Came the replies.

"Come on," Dean complained. "They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean if we're going to find Dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

Clearing his throat, Sam nodded his head towards someone behind Dean. Turning around he was surprised to find the sheriff and two important looking investigators.

"Can I help you folks?" The Sheriff asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"No sir, we were just leaving," Jess smiled as she, Sam and Dean quickly made their way back to the Impala.

Dean was about to make a comment about the two important looking investigators walked past them to join the sheriff, but it was quelled when Jessica said, "The less attention they pay to us, the better it'll be."

Getting back into the car, they finally made their way into town. After reminding Sam and Dean that Mathias's fiancée, Julianna, was at the park in town, they began to look around and try to find her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Reviewer Responses**

_Yttan- Thanks for the wonderful compliments about how I blended Jessica into the scenes. Keep reading and reviewing._

_Ghostwriter- Here's chapter 1. Enjoy!_

_Spuffyshipper- (grins) Thanks for the compliments. As for there being a Winchester Baby? Well, you'll just have to keep reading won't you?_

_LorGilFan- Of course I took your advice silly. Enjoy. _

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Nov. 1st, 2005- 3:00pm: Jericho, CA_

After a few hours looking around town, Sam, Jessica and Dean hadn't been able to locate Julianna. She was not in the park as they had thought she'd be. Nor was she walking aimlessly around town. The sound of the church bell chiming off the hour, three o'clock signaled to the three Winchesters the lateness and the urgency of the hour. Dean had gone for coffee, leaving Sam and Jess with the car.

"Ughhh, I can't stand this," Jess groaned as they leaned against the hood of the Impala. "I say we take the laptop and look up the girl's address."

Sam walked over to the backseat of the Impala, and grabbed the laptop. "All right, where do you want to start," he questioned as he sat in the front seat bringing up the internet.

"Find anything yet?" The couple turned and found Dean walking over a tray carrying three coffees.

"We were just about to do an internet search…" Sam replied as he hurriedly typed in Julianna's name in the search engine. As it searched, he grabbed his coffee. "Thanks bro. You did remember to use cash, right?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yes I did, Francis," he replied sarcastically, stressing the name.

"Come on Dean," Jess said, sipping her mocha latte, "You can't blame us for wanting to be discreet. If you had used your 'card' you know we'd be arrested by now."

Dean sighed. Jessica was right. It would've been hard to get out of this god-forsaken town. "Fine, fine. You're right."

Jessica grinned in glee. "See, I knew you'd admit it," she teased, "Women are usually right ninety percent of the time."

Sam chuckled and sipped his coffee, as he glanced at the computer. "Guys, I got the address," he told them. "It's just a few blocks from here," Sam replied as he wrote the address on a napkin. "Come on, we need to find out everything we can."

Five minutes later the trio was pulling into the driveway of her house. As they got out, Jessica pinned Dean down with a look, "Dean, do me a favor, as the big brother I never had, and try to keep your badass attitude in check, please."

Dean looked torn. His badass, sarcastic bastard persona was something he was proud of and thrived on, but then again, his sister-in-law was the little sister he never had. It as hard to refuse her, almost harder than when Sam used to ask him for things when he was little and gave that hurt puppy dog look. Sighing, he replied, "All right little sister, I promise."

Sam looked from Dean to Jess in amazement. He never expected Dean to agree to the promise. He looked over at Jessica, "How did you do it? I could never get him to tone down his normal badass attitude."

Jessica chuckled as she pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek, "I guess I just have that touch."

The three of them chuckled as they made their way to the front door of Julianna's house.

_Nov. 1st, 2005- 4:00pm: Julianna's House- Jericho, CA_

After a few minutes of needling, the Winchesters were allowed inside to talk. Yet, fifteen minutes after arriving, the Winchester Clan were inside the house, listening as Julianna and her friend, Karen (who had made it clear she did not trust the brothers nor Jessica as far as she could throw them), explained what had happened the night before.

"…he had been talking to me on his cell phone, but it suddenly cut out on him. It was as if the battery had died on him," Julianna recalled as a tear fell down her cheek.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, "He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?"

Julianna wiped her eyes and shook her head. "No, nothing I can remember."

It was then that Jessica took notice of the pendant Julianna wore. "I like your necklace," Jess said, unexpectedly. "Is there any significance to it?"

Julianna pulled it all the way out of her shirt and smiled shyly. "Mathias gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff." Julianna sighed, "It was the last gift he gave me before he was killed."

Jessica shot a look to Sam. Maybe there was something here after all. It was possible that there was a piece of jewelry or something small was possessed by something and causing the deaths. Or even that the men were playing around with something they didn't understand.

It looked like Dean was thinking the same thing. Raising an eyebrow, Dean spoke up, in his normally sarcastic tone, "Okay, thank you 'Unsolved Mysteries'." Shrugging off the look Jessica shot him, he continued, "Here's the deal--the way Mathias disappeared—something's not right. So if you've heard anything…"

Julianna and her friend exchanged a glance causing the three Winchester's sixth sense to pick up something.

"What is it?" Dean asked curious and slightly annoyed. He wanted to get this done and find his dad. He knew something wasn't right, and if his dad was dead…well let's just say there'll be nothing left of the demon, monster, or spirit that did it. His family was the most important thing in his life.

Karen was the one who spoke up. "Well, it's just…with all these guys going missing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?" Sam, Jessica and Dean asked in unison.

"It's kind of this local legend. Ever since the town was first built there have been strange disappearances," she explained. "No one's ever found out why or what caused the deaths of the men who wandered into the woods over the last century and half. But since this town's been built there have been about 90 unexplained deaths out in the woods off Breckenridge road."

Sharing a look that said 'we need to do some research', Sam, Jessica and Dean listened to the two teenagers to find out more about the town's own urban legend. Unfortunately, for them, neither of the girls knew how long the legend had persisted, nor did they know the name of the girl.

A couple hours, after having a hot meal each, and the talking with the two girls, the Winchesters found themselves walking into the library to use the internet connection. As they walked in, Dean mentioned that someone needed to find more about the cases and look at the public records of the disappearances while someone searched about the death on Centennial. Sam and Jessica went down to work in the public records, leaving Dean to deal with the internet.

_Jericho Public Library—Nov. 1st, 2005-8:30pm: Jericho, CA_

Sam and Jessica walked into the library and spied Dean on a computer on the "Jericho Herald" web page.

Angry, Dean typed in the search bar, "missing persons" and "Breckenridge Road". When the page came back saying, "125 results found". _What the hell? Just wanted to check out the number What am I missing?_ He wondered.

As he was about to try the next decade, Sam and Jessica sat down next to him. "So what did you find?" Looking at the results page, Sam stuck his hand out to grab the mouse. "We'll need to print out these articles."

Dean smacked Sam's hand, "I got it." Ignoring Dean's protest, Sam pushed Dean's rolling chair out of the way. "Dude," he cried out, annoyed as he rolled back over, "You're such a control freak."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll print them, you go pay."

Dean was about to grumble a response, when Jessica said, "I'll go pay. There's something I need to check out anyway."

Sam looked up from the computer and nodded to Jessica. "What did you need to check on?" he asked curiously.

She smiled secretively, "I just have a hunch. I'll be right back," she said giving him a quick peck to his lips.

Dean shook his head. "That wife of yours is up to something bro."

Sam chuckled. "Nah, she just has this theory about what we might be going after; she's usually right though."

_November 2nd, 2005: Breckenridge Road, near Sylvania Bridge, Jericho, CA_

A couple of hours later, the trio found themselves on the bridge. They had been looking for any clue as to what was really out there. It was possible what they were hunting was just the spirit of a deceased person looking for revenge on the whole male of the species, but she could be number of other things as well.

The next half an hour was quiet until Sam broke the silence. "So you think dad would have been here?" Sam questioned as he used the black light and EMF reader.

Dean nodded. "Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," he replied as if it made sense for them to be following their dad's footsteps.

"Okay so now what?" Sam asked, still intent on finding any and all clues.

"Now we keep digging till we find him. It might take a while," Dean replied from the other side of the bridge.

Sam and Jessica paused in their own investigating. "Dean, I told you, Jess and I've gotta get back by…"

Dean sighed. He hated that Sam wanted to leave, but he couldn't fault his baby brother for wanting the normal apple pie life, with a side of whipped cream. "Monday. Right, the interview," he finished.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you?" Dean questioned curiously as he leaned against the railing.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I mean, when this is over, what are you planning on doing," Sam asked curiously as he leaned on the railing as well.

Dean thought about it and was about to respond when Jess called out from the opposite end of the bridge, "Guys get over here!"

Both Winchesters ran over to Jessica. "What is it?" Sam asked worriedly.

Jessica used her flash light and pointed to something at the edge of the bridge; something with a green tint, and vaguely resembling human hair. "I think I know what we're looking for," she said confidently.

Sam and Dean looked over at one another and then at Jess. "So, what a… What the hell?" Dean said. Looking up from the hair, to where Dean was looking, Jess and Sam felt their jaws drop.

There, standing next to the Impala was a young woman, who looked to be in her twenties. Her pale skin and pale hair had a slight green tint to them. Here eyes were solid blue. And the look on her face was fierce. She reminded Jessica and Sam of a caged animal.

"Get out of MY woods!" She stated loudly and calmly. "GET OUT OF MY WOODS!"

Sparing a glance at one another, the trio then turned to find the woman gone. All of a sudden, Dean's Impala roared to life.

"Ummm…Dean, where are your keys?" "Dean, who's driving your car?" Jessica and Sam questioned.

Dean pulled his keys out of his pocket. The trio looked down at the keys, then back up at the car, which was just going into gear.

"RUN!" Sam yelled.

None of them needed to be told twice as they turned and ran across the bridge. The car closed in and was close to running them down, when the trio veered off to the right, and jumped over the railing to escape the crazed woman and the possessed car.

Sam, worried about his wife and brother pulled himself up onto the beam as soon as the car stopped and yelled out, "JESS? DEAN?"

"Down here honey," Jessica called out from the edge of the beam.

Sam hurried over and pulled her up onto the beam. "Are you all right?"

Jessica nodded as she leaned into Sam. "Yeah, now where's Dean?"

Looking down at the river, Sam and Jessica found Dean crawling to the bank of the river, covered head to toe in mud. "Dude, you all right?" Sam yelled.

Dean looked up and shot Sam and Jessica, who were smirking down at him, a glare and flipped them the bird. "Oh I'm just fine," he yelled back.

Sam and Jess glanced at one another and chuckled at the typical Dean response then looked back down. "We'll meet you at the car."

"Yeah, yeah," came Dean's one fingered reply.

Turning away from the edge of the beam, Sam and Jessica made their way back onto the bridge as Dean climbed up from the riverbed below. About ten minutes later; and after some scrapes, bumps and bruises from the fall into the river, and from climbing up the embankment, Dean finally joined Sam and Jessica at his car.

Glaring at his brother and sister-in-law, Dean went about checking his "baby" for any damage. Sam held back the grin that had been on his face and stifled his chuckles. Jessica just shook her head in amusement as Dean audibly sighed and leaned against the hood of his car.

Glaring out into the woods, he yelled out, "BITCH! I dare you to come try that again."

As Sam leaned against the car, his arms wrapped around Jessica, who was standing in front of him, he noticed a strange smell. His and Jessica's eyes widened as they realized it was coming from Dean.

"Dude," Dean looked over at Sam and Jessica, "you smell like a toilet." Seeing the look being thrown his way, Sam thought it best to quit while he was ahead, after all, it would not do to start the prank war from when they were younger.

Dean then sighed and looked at the couple. "All right, before the bitch haunted my car and tried to run us over, you were about to tell us what you think she was?" he asked, trying to get them back to working on the hunt.

Jessica closed her eyes, enjoying being close to Sam, as she explained, "I think we're going after a dryad."


	3. Chapter 2

**Reviewer Responses**

_Ghostwriter- (grins) Glad I could educate you. Enjoy this new update._

_Alachai- Thanks for the wonderful compliment. Yeah, the angst isn't bad, but I couldn't help wondering "what if Jess knew about the hunting, she had lived and helped Sam? And what if Sam didn't mind hunting as much and came to a compromise with John?"_

_The Kiss of Death- Wow! Thank for adding my series to your favorite stories list. Enjoy this next chapter._

_Yttan- Enjoy the update, I know I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the compliments._

_LorGilFan- As always thanks for the support, compliments and letting me bounce ideas off ya. Enjoy this newest installment. (grins) _

**_And_** **_for those of you reading my fic, click on my profile and check out the link for the homepage. (It's a forum for people interested in "Supernatural" and are Dean/Cassie shippers, but there's also general Supernatural discussion, as well as spoilers from the first few episodes of the new season. LorGilFan is the admin and I am the Senior Moderator under the name Samsangel.)_**

_SpuffyShipper- Thanks for the compliment. I have to ask, is your idea for a fic where Dean, Jessica and Sam get sent to the "real" universe (meaning canon "Supernatural") an idea for your own fic, or an idea for me? Cause I have to say it sounds like a great idea. Please let me know in your next review._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**CHAPTER 2**

_November 2nd, 2005-_ _9 am: Hotel in Jericho, CA_

A few hours later, after scoring a couple of rooms at a local hotel signing in under the name Hector Aframian, and then finding out that John had been there, under the name Bert Aframian…the trio were standing at the door of the room which John had paid in full for one month. Sam was kneeling on the ground and using his lock picks to pick open the door.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed as he opened the door and walked in, quickly followed by Jessica. Sam turned, not hearing the door shut quickly and found Dean still standing, caked with mud, looking out into the parking lot. "Damn it Dean!" he growled as he grabbed Dean's jacket and dragged him inside.

Meanwhile, Jessica was looking around the room, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Man, I don't think Dad's been here in a couple of days," she sighed, sitting on the edge of a bed and turning on a light. Noticing a half eaten hamburger she raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"Whoa," Sam said, startled by the salt wards he noticed around the beds and tables. "Salt, cats-eye shells? He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in," he said taking a closer look.

Jessica, noticing that Dean was looking at some articles taped to the wall, asked, "What do you got here?"

"Breckenridge Road Woods victims. I don't get it. I mean different men," Jessica and Sam walked over and joined him, "different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Sam's gaze stopped on a paper that has the word "Dryad" written on. Turning on the overhead light to get a better look, Sam laughed out loud. "Looks like Dad AND Jess figured it out."

Dean looked at Sam curiously as Jess noticed the paper with "Dryad" written on it and grinned. "What do you mean?"

"He found the same articles we did," Sam explained, "He must have also seen the woman we saw last night. It's a dryad, a forest spirit."

"All right, so if we're dealing with a dryad, wouldn't dad would have destroyed it by now?" Dean questioned.

"Not necessarily," Jessica put in. "Normally dryads are peaceful, except when their home is being threatened. But we might be dealing with a dryad whose home has been encroached upon for over one hundred years. I think it's safe to say she's more than a little angry, especially after last night."

Dean nodded. "All right, why don't you see if you can find where the little tree hugger lives so we can kick her ass. I'm gonna get cleaned up."

Jessica pulled a face, "Good, you need one, badly," she teased.

Dean grinned evilly and opened his arms wide, "What? No hug for your favorite big brother?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Oh hell no big brother." She sat down on the bed, her back against the wall, "Not while you smell like that."

Sam just shook his head and laughed at their banter. He was glad that Dean and Jessica got along well. It certainly helped when they were out on hunts. The banter the three of them used helped lighten the tense moments they had to deal with when hunting. Though he had to admit there were times when the hunts were actually funny or hilarious; especially if they were able to get one over on the amateur hunters out there.

Sam sat down on the same bed as Jessica, laid his head in her lap as she checked her voicemail, and closed his eyes.

"Hey Jessica, it's Jackie. Look, I'm going to stop by the apartment later tonight with Ian. You're going to need to watch him for me for a few days…" Jackie's voice paused and became more distressed and tear-filled, "I just got a call from the Highway Patrol, they finally caught Ian's father and I need to travel up to Bodega Bay to ID the bastard. Please call me as soon as possible. I'll talk to you soon. Love you my sister."

Jessica deleted the message and put her phone down on the bed in shock. "Oh my God," she exclaimed. Seeing Sam's curious and worried eyes looking up at her, Jess explained, "They finally caught Neil Markson. Jackie has to go ID him and needs us to watch Ian."

"It's about time that they caught the asshole!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean, who had just exited the bathroom, raised an eyebrow, "Whoa! What's up guys? Who just got caught?"

Jessica and Sam shared a look before silently agreeing to let Dean know. "Our friend, Jacklyn Howard, about fifteen, almost sixteen months ago, well she was raped by her, now, ex- boyfriend. He got her pregnant and she now has a six month old son named Ian James," Jessica began.

"And the authorities finally caught up with him and she needs up to watch him while she goes to give an ID on him for extradition," Sam finished.

Dean nodded. "All right then," he said calmly, though inside he was itching to take something out. Anyone who would treat a woman the way Jacklyn had been treated was second place behind the Demon who killed his mother in his book. "I'm going to get something to eat, you guys want anything?"

Both Sam and Jessica shook their heads. Dean shrugged and head out the door. As the door shut, Jessica sighed and picked her cell phone back up. Scrolling through her contacts list, she found Jackie's cell number and dialed.

"Hey girl," Jackie's voice sounded over the phone.

"Hey Jackie," Jess grinned, "I just got you message. How long do you think you'll need us to watch Ian for?"

"I'm not sure," Jackie paused to collect herself. Ever since she found out that her ex-boyfriend and rapist was caught, her emotions were felt like they were warring for dominance between sadness, anger, and other similar emotions. "It will take as long as it will take. Once I get up there, I'll give you a call and let you know."

"All right," Jessica sighed. She could tell that Jackie wasn't doing to well and wanted to be able to comfort her friend…no her sister in all but blood; however she and her husband and brother-in-law needed to get rid of this pesky dryad first. "Look, Sam and I should be back sometime around eight, eight thirty tonight. And then you and I can talk, all right?"

Jackie laughed. Jessica definitely knew how to help lift her spirits up. "Ok, we'll talk," she was about to say more when the sound of a baby crying in the background stopped her. Sighing, Jackie added, "I've got to take care of Ian, I'll talk to you later today. Love you big sis."

"Love you too sis," Jess hung up the phone and leaned her head back. She really needed some sleep, especially since they'd been up all night, but first they needed to get all of the newspaper articles off the walls. Groaning she opened her eyes, "Sam, come on, we've got work to do."

Sam, who had been lightly dozing, opened his eyes and blinked as he looked up at his wife. "Can't it wait till later," he gripped tiredly.

Jessica yawned, "I know honey, but we can't leave this stuff up."

Sam nodded, got up from his spot on the bed and stretched. Soon the two of them quickly pulled down the newspaper articles and photocopies of mythology book pages.

As she cleaned the room, Jessica noticed a book of some kind peaking out from underneath the bed. Curious, she knelt down and looked at its contents, her eyes widened.

"Sam," she called.

"Wha…" Sam stopped in his tracks as he saw the notebook in her hands. "Dad's notebook? He'd never leave without it."

Jess nodded. "I know, but he left us a clue sweetheart," she showed him the page with the coordinates on them.

_Great, just fucking great._ _Now dad's gone back to his old habits_, Sam thought. The feeling of Jess' hand on his shoulder brought him out of his angry thoughts. He took her hand and pressed a quick kiss to it, before they went back to making sure there was no evidence of them being in the room. Jess knew enough to let Sam's broody mood go full circle, so she did the same thing and went back to cleaning.

Once finished, they threw out the old food and grabbed the garbage bag filled with the papers. Well, if it takes fire to get rid of the dryad, we will definitely have enough fuel, Jessica thought as they walked out the door and headed next door to their room.

Once inside, the couple locked the door, shut the curtains and collapsed on the bed. They were asleep in moments, thanks to the fact that they had been up for nearly twenty-four hours. They were due for an hour-long nap; afterwards they began to research how to kill a dryad.

_November 2nd, 2005-_ _1pm: Hotel Room, Jericho, CA_

The three Winchesters were gathered in one room, finishing their inventory their weapons and checking their information. Going after something like a dryad was pretty serious business. After all, they usually dealt with ghosts, werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural entities. They never dealt with any purely magical creatures.

"I got it," Dean and Sam both looked up from the guns, knives, axes, rock salt, matches, gas can and other necessities, "The way to kill a dryad is to chop down the tree she considers to be her home…while she's in it. The site also says that the dryads are normally nocturnal; due to their dislike for humans.

Dean pumped the cocked the rifle and set it back on the bed. "Well," he said, "let's toast this bitch."

Sam nodded in response. "Do we even know where her home is? We don't need to go into those woods blind," he said as he began repacking the weapons and ammunition.

"All it says here is that their home is usually in Oak trees," Jess read from the web page. She grinned, "Rumor had it there is only one Oak tree inside the woods. And it's three miles due west of the road."

_November 2nd, 2005- 2:30pm: Woods off of Breckenridge Road, near Jericho, CA_

"I thought you said this was going to be an easy slash and burn," Sam said sarcastically as they chopped down the oak tree.

Jess paused in mid chop and glared at her husband. "I never said it was going to be easy, you two both assumed it would be," she wiped the sweat off her brow. "Though I have to say I didn't expect this much blood.

"Less talking, more chopping, love birds," Dean said through clenched teeth. If they were going to get rid of this thing in time so he could get them back to Palo Alto, then they needed to get it done now. Shooting Dean apologetic looks, Jess and Sam began their chopping again.

A few minutes later, the dryad was finally dead. Dean and Sam then pulled her body from the tree, carried it to the hole they had dug earlier. Laying her body in the makeshift grave, Jessica grabbed the rock salt, poured on a healthy amount, took the gas can then poured it on.

Looking over at Dean, she asked, "Want to do the honors?"

Dean nodded and lit a match. As he threw it in the grave and lit the body up, he said, "This is for nearly ruining my car and for all the people you've killed over the years."

The trio stood watching the body burn to ashes in the middle of the woods for another half hour before they began to shovel the dirt back in to the grave and effectively bury the ashes before putting out the fire.

Thirty minutes later, they sat in the Impala, heading back to Palo Alto, ACDCs Highway to Hell blaring out the speakers.

_November 2nd, 2005- 8:20pm: Sam and Jess' Apartment, Palo Alto, CA_

Sam and Jess walked up to their apartment, tired and wanting nothing more than to get into a shower then head to bed. As they reached the front door, Sam noticed it was partly open as he shot Jessica a glance; they both pulled out their handguns and entered the darkened apartment quietly.

"Jackie?" Jessica called out cautiously, after Sam nodded to her. "Jackie, are you here?" There was no answer other than the sound of a baby crying. Jessica looked at Sam in surprise, "That's Ian." She looked in the direction of the baby's cries and quickly holstered her gun. Once she found Ian, she picked him up to put him on her shoulder.

Sam, who had joined her, put away his gun as well. "Where's Jackie? She wouldn't have left…" he paused as he felt something wet fall onto the top of his head. "No," he whispered, his eyes closing tightly. "No," another drop of blood fell. Finally, unable to handle it, he looked up. "Jackie!"

As Sam closed his eyes, Jessica looked up to find her closest friend in the world on the ceiling, her glassy eyes looking down at them while her abdomen was clearly sliced open. Jessica, even though she was horrified, could barely tear her eyes away from the gruesome sight. Jackie lay on the ceiling, her arms spread wide open, and one of her legs bent at the knee. The blood from the wound in her stomach continued to drip as a silent testament to the horror in their lives.

The body then suddenly burst into flames; just as Sam's mother had all those years ago. Seeing Jackie on the ceiling, Jessica's thoughts turned to Ian. "Sam!" she yelled, while she grabbed the baby's carrier.

Sam snapped out of his daze while he pulled Jessica and Ian close as they began to make their way across the room, careful to avoid the burning embers.

"Sam! Jess!" Sam and Jess ran toward Dean. Seconds later the three adults and baby Ian hurried outside.

A while later they stood outside the apartment building, as they watched the firefighters extinguish the flames. Sam sighed. Jackie, though she was Jessica's best friend, had quickly become one of his closest friends as well. Hell, like Jessica, he considered Jackie to be family and the Demon just took her, just as it had taken his mother, Damn it just wasn't right.

Both Sam and Jessica needed to take their anger and grief out on something. As Jessica held onto Ian, tears trickling down her face while she watched her friends home burn to the ground. Balancing Ian on her hip with one hand, Jessica wiped the tears away. Like Sam, she knew it would not do well to dwell on the tragedy. They had the Demon to find and kill, and a little boy to raise.

As they stood watching the firefighters, Sam glanced over at Jessica as she held Ian close to her, and sighed. He could not brood over this. It is not like he or Jessica had known his dream was a premonition. Besides, if Jackie were here, she would just slap him upside the head. He left his wife and brother then walked over to his Camero.

The only thing to do was for him and Jessica to take care of Ian, while that continued to look for the Demon that killed both Jackie and his mother, so they could both rest in peace. He opened the trunk, began checking the weapons inside and grabbed his shotgun. He then loaded the gun and pumped it.

Determined, he turned to his wife and brother, "Come on, we've got work to do."


	4. Chapter 3

**Reviewer Responses **

_Alachai- Well I'm glad I could answer the questions for you. (GRINS) Thanks for the compliment. I'm happy to know that you're still enjoying the series. And yeah, I hated killing Jackie and leaving little Ian orphaned, but there was no way in Hell I was going to kill off Jessica. So I had to come up with a substitute. As for Sam and Jess taking care of Ian…read on my friend, read on. _

_The Kiss of Death- I have to agree with you on the hatred for the Demon. It reminds me of the 'First' from Buffy with the way it's taunting John and the boys on the show. (evil grin) I plan on making it die a slow and painful death. _

_Spuffyshipper- Thanks for the wonderful compliment. Here's the update as you asked for. And I want to thank you for the plot bunny. If I do use your idea, I will be sure to mention that I got the idea from you. I have to admit that would make a great fic to see the canon versions of John, Dean and especially Sam see what could have been had things ended differently when Sam left for Stanford. _

_Yttan- Thanks for the compliment. I was having trouble making my story too much like the pilot, but thanks to my research into myths and legends, as well as help from LorGilFan, I was able to not only blend the pilot, but to also make it my own. _

_Ghostwriter- I'm glad you liked it. It's good to see I have so many faithful reviewers (grins). I'll tell ya I never expected that. LOL. And I agree with you, I wouldn't mind seeing Jackie's ex be the one the Demon killed, but you're right, the thirst for revenge would have been non-existent. _

_LorGilFan- Well, you already know what's going to happen to Ian, so quit complaining lol. As for humorous moments from Dean playing "Uncie Dean"? Oh you know there will be. There's just so much you could work with there (grins). _

**CHAPTER 3 **

_November 30th, 2005_ _Wisconsin Highway_

"So where are we headed next," Sam asked as he sipped from his coffee cup.

Before Dean or Jessica, who was feeding Ian, could answer his question, the tones of Bad Company's She Brings Me Love blared from Dean's cell phone. Dean grabbed the phone and his eyes widened as he saw the name on the caller id.

"I'll be right back, I have to take this call," he said hurriedly as he jumped out of the booth and walked out the door.

Sam and Jessica shared a look that said, 'What the hell!' Sighing, Jessica said, "I'll go find out what's wrong, take care of Ian?"

"All right, at least he'll listen to you," he grinned as he took Ian and settled the baby on his lap and took the spoon and baby food jar from Jessica.

Jessica pressed a kiss to Ian's cheek and then a quick loving kiss to Sam's lips, then whispered, "Be right back."

Sam shook his head in bemusement. Dean had no clue what was about to hit him.

Outside the restaurant, Dean was pacing in the parking lot, talking into the phone. As Jessica walked up to him, she paused to listen to his side of the conversation. "Geez Cassie…Yes, I understand it is your father…No, it's not that. It's just we haven't talked in four years…" he sighed. "You know we'll come…" Dean laughed. "Nah, it's my brother, his wife and their adopted son that are coming with me…" Dean rolled his eyes. "We'll be there in a couple of days... I know, I missed you too. Bye."

Dean ended the call and put his phone in his jacket pocket then ran a hand over his face. He looked like he was trying to deal with something he had not dealt with in a long time.

"Dean," Dean turned around and was surprised at seeing Jessica behind him, "Are you all right?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Well as good as could be expected when my ex-girlfriend called because she needs us to look into the death of her father. She thinks it might be our kind of job," he explained as he leaned against the Impala.

Jess stood next to him, as she bit her lip and scrunched up her face, "You want to tell me about it?" Sneaking a look at Dean's face, she could tell that he was torn between wanting to tell her, and acting the macho, sarcastic bad boy he portrayed to the rest of the world. "You know I won't make you talk…"

"No," he interrupted her, it's just I don't know how to start…" he paused. "Wait; let me start at the beginning, in the summer before you and Sammy got together. I had been working a case in Ohio by myself and met Cassie, Cassie Robinson. We dated for the next two weeks and by that time I knew or at least I thought I knew I could tell her anything. I want…no wanted what you and Sammy have, and thought I could with her. But when I told her the truth, she thought I was crazy, and then broke up with me."

Jessica's heart went out to Dean. Knowing him, she understood it was hard for him to put his heart on the line, it sounded like this girl meant a lot to him. He was obviously disappointed with her reaction to his line of work for him to believe he cared enough to share so much of himself was huge. His reluctance to all things emotionally charged were probably linked to what happened right after Mary had died. Sighing, Jessica spoke up softly, "Dean, I can tell that there's some unfinished business between you and Cassie…"

Dean laughed sardonically. "Sis, we'll be working things out until we're ninety."

Jessica grinned slightly. "Yeah, well as I was saying, if we're going to be heading to…where are we heading?"

" Missouri," Dean supplied.

Jessica nodded. "Ok, if we're heading to Missouri, to help Cassie out, I suggest you be prepared to talk about what happened."

Dean ran his hand through his hair. He knew that Jessica was right, and not for the first time was he glad that Sam had married this levelheaded "hot" girl. Jessica had quickly become the little sister he never had and he was always thankful to have another person to talk with, especially now that they were heading to help Cassie.

"No, just hell no. We're just going to help, and then get out of there," Dean swore.

Jessica pushed herself up off the Impala, and moved to stand in front of Dean, hands on her hips and giving him a look that would turn anyone to stone. "Dean Winchester, are you telling me you're taking a coward's way out?" she asked, her voice filled with shock.

Dean glared at her. "No, I'm not. Cassie and I said everything we needed to say four years ago. If I remember correctly she was the one who broke up with me. Her loss," he sighed. "Look, Jess, I appreciate you're trying to help, but please just let it alone."

"Ughhhh," Jessica groaned in frustration. "You Winchester men are so stubborn. Fine, I'll let it lie…for now. I reserve the right to bring it up later though."

"Fine, but don't expect me to listen."

Jessica grinned and grabbed his arm, "Good, now let's go finish our food and we can get to your girlfriend," she could not resist the teasing.

Dean groaned. Great, he knew he was not going to live this down, well, at least not for long. Reluctantly, he let Jessica drag him back inside. However, before they walked in Dean asked, "Jessica, you're not going to tell Sammy are you?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Dean, if you do not want me to tell him, I won't but you should tell him yourself. It might help if you have another perspective besides mine."

Dean just threw her a glare and held open the door for her. Let it not be said that Dean Winchester couldn't be a gentleman. After all, his father had instilled both in him and in Sam a deep respect for women and taught them how to treat them well. Walking in, Jessica caught Sam's eyes and gave him a look that said 'everything will be fine'.

_December 2nd, 2005-Afternoon_ _Cape Girardeau_ _Missouri_

"No, I think you're telling us what you want us to print, and what you want us to sit on," a dark haired, café au lait skinned woman said angrily as she spoke with two older men.

The Caucasian man sighed and gave Cassie an apologetic look. "I know you're upset, Cassie. I liked your dad a lot. But I think your grief is clouding your judgment," he said in a placating tone.

The other older man, Jimmy, an African-American gave the other an angry glance. "Two black people were killed on the same stretch of road in the same way in three weeks."

Just as he finished speaking, Sam, Jessica, Ian and Dean entered the office; unseen by the others. The three paused and waited as the Mayor; a Caucasian man spoke, "Jimmy, you're too close to this. Those guys were friends of yours, he turned to Cassie, "Again, I'm very sorry for your loss," he said as the two men both parted way, from each other and Cassie.

In frustration, Cassie moved to her desk and began to research, something anything to try to find out what had happened. However, without Dean's expertise she had no idea on where to start. As she was scrolling through the websites, her cell phone rang. She nearly dropped it when she saw the name on the caller id. It was Dean.

"Hello?" She answered; her voice shaky and nervous.

"Hey Cassie, it's me," Cassie swore she could hear the half smile in Dean's voice. "We just got into town and we're getting a couple of rooms at the Motel 6. Is there some place we could meet and talk?"

Cassie sighed internally as she heard Dean's voice. It was good to hear his voice; especially since she needed to talk with him, badly. "Yeah, after you settle in, meet me at my place…" she trailed off giving him directions to her house. "I don't get off until 5, so if you could meet me at, say, five-thirty."

"Five-thirty it is then. I'll see you later Cas."

_December 2nd, 2005- 5:30pm- Cassie's House, Cape Girardeau, _ _Missouri_

It had been twenty minutes since she had gotten home from work and still Cassie was nervous. She had changed from her normal business attire of a suit into a pair of jeans, and a nice blouse. As she finished touching up her make-up she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly put her things back in the bathroom drawer; Cassie then hurried down the stairs and opened the door, after taking a deep breath.

She smiled weakly, "Hey Dean," she said with a sigh in her voice that Dean noticed as a smirk appeared on his face only briefly.

He gave her a half smile. "Hey, Cassie," he greeted awkwardly. As silence descended on the group, Sam and Jessica shared a grin as they watched Dean and Cassie.

Cassie's hands were sweaty as she realized she still held the knob, Dean watched as she looked down at it as though it were a foreign object then back at him as though she were unsure why he was there. He smiled in the mean time unsure of what else to do though it all took place in mere seconds.

The married Winchesters sensed something deep that still lie between the other two. Clearing his throat, Dean began introductions. "This is my brother, Sam, his wife Jessica and their son Ian," Giving her an apologetic look, Dean continued, "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Yeah. Me, too," she replied, her voice soft as she looked into Dean's eyes. The two starred at each other for a few more minutes before Ian started to cry. "I'm sorry, come in," Cassie said, moving out of the doorway.

"Shshshsh," Jessica said as she began to rock him gently in her arms, while they walked inside.

As Cassie led them into the living room, Jessica commented, "I love your house."

Cassie smiled nervously. "Thanks, it's my parent's…… home I grew up here but usually live in an apartment across town. I am here to support mom for now," she hesitated for an emotional moment then looked at Dean and Sam she said, "Before we start, I'll go make some tea."

Jessica decided that helping Cassie make the tea would be a good opportunity to talk a little bit with Cassie, whispered into Sam's ear, "Sam, can you take Ian, I'm going to help Cassie."

Sam nodded in agreement, realizing what Jessica wanted to do. "Of course. I think Ian would like to play with uncle Dean," he grinned. Jessica handed Ian over to Sam and quickly followed Cassie into the kitchen, leaving Dean and Sam to sit with Ian in the living room. Dean rolled his eyes threateningly at his sister-in-law before she stuck her tongue out at him then mouthed, "Relax I will be cool." Sam laughed as he pretended not to see because he was busy with Ian.

"Cassie," Cassie turned around from the cabinet and almost ran into Jessica, "can we talk for a minute?" Jessica asked before Cassie nodded. She had absolutely no clue what to say to her ex-boyfriend's sister-in-law, but Jessica seemed friendly enough. "I'm betting you were more than a bit hesitant to contact Dean because of your past with him?" Jessica smiled slightly.

"Well I didn't know what else to do," She replied sadly, "But we didn't exactly leave on good terms at all and I know it is my fault. I am surprised that he even wanted to come, maybe he just thinks it will help find whatever he is searching for," she reasoned.

Jessica leaned against the counter as Cassie filled up the teakettle with water. "Jessica sighed. "I know first hand how hard it is to accept that the things we feared growing up are real…but I wouldn't count on Dean being her strictly for business Cassie."

Cassie looked at her questioningly, not wanting to get her hopes up, she needed to talk to Dean in the worst way. How was she going to do that without him leaving angrily again? She was not sure if she could take it again. Her heart was still aching from her father passing away.

"How did you find out that the supernatural was …you know real?" Cassie asked. She wondered if Jessica and Sam had a history similar to her and Dean.

The grin that lit Jessica's face made Cassie want to grin. "Ahhh, well, you see, Sam saved me from three vampires…" Jessica began as she told Cassie about how she met Sam and learned about Sam's extracurricular activities.

Cassie sighed to herself. It did not seem fair. When Dean had told her about his "real" job and that he had to go help his father, she automatically assumed he wanted to break up with her because she had never had a deep relationship she did not know what to expect. Maybe that was why she and Dean had gotten along so well to begin with they were discovering what it was like to care so much for another person, so much that it ached in a really bad way when they left you or for Dean when they told you to leave. It had not helped that she had wanted to call him to ask him to come back everyday since he left. She had been stupid to let him walk away especially considering what happened later, suddenly she realized Jessica was staring at her. Looking back at Jessica, she continued her questioning.

"So you did not think he was lying to you, at all?"

Jessica laughed. "No, I knew what I had seen; your reaction was one of reflex. I think inside you felt you may have fallen to fast, right? On the other hand my parents' reaction was a kin to yours," Jessica laughed. "But after bringing forth my grandfather's spirit, they believed."

"I guess I should have trusted Dean's word, he hadn't done anything to make me think he would lie, I was just…" Cassie sighed as she let the sentence hang before she leaned against the counter, looking at the teakettle as the water heated up. "How long have you and Sam been married?"

Jessica smiled as she remembered the wedding. "Almost three and a half years," she replied, "and in all that time, Sam and I have managed to live the hunting life and finish our college degrees. Sam's planning on going back and finishing law school after we've hunted a bit."

Cassie let a small "oh" escape her lips as Jessica admitted that she and Sam still had a somewhat normal life, despite the fact that they hunted and destroyed anything that is evil and supernatural.

Jessica gave Cassie a sympathetic smile, "Look Cassie I know it is hard to accept, but the things Dean told you about…the ghosts, vampires, wendigos, they all exist in one form or another. The fact that Dean told you the truth about his family and his past…that tells me he cared for you more than he even thought…"

Before Jessica could even finish, Cassie gave her a look of uncertainty, "Jessica…"

"It's Jess."

"All right, Jess," Cassie began again. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but what makes you think that Dean still has feelings for me?"

At her avoidance of the issue at hand, Jessica chuckled. "Cassie, Cassie, you don't see it do you?" Cassie looked at Jessica as if her head was turned backwards. "There is so much tension and chemistry between you two it's like looking in a mirror for me and Sam. Hell, Sam and I got married six and half months after we first met…"

Before she could finish, Jessica's little rant was cut off as the whistle on the teakettle blew. Looking Cassie in the eyes, Jessica added, "If you ever want to talk, just let me know." With that, Jessica pushed off the counter and headed to the living room where the guys were; leaving Cassie to deal with her own thoughts.

Five minutes later, the foursome were sitting in the living room, discussing what happened to Cassie's father.

While talking, Cassie revealed that her mother was worried about her father, as he had told her he was seeing an old awful looking truck following him. She explained that her dad never ever mentioned a driver, just the truck. It would appear and then disappear out of thin air. Then all of a sudden, her father was found dead, in a car accident off the main road into town. The authorities ruled it an accident, but Cassie thought different seeing as there were signs that her father's new car was hit multiple times by another vehicle.

When Sam questioned why she thought it was something they would look into, Cassie chuckled nervously and admitted it seemed strange, but she did not know who else to call. Especially after finding out that there was only one set of vehicle tracks, despite the signs of the car being hit. What was even stranger was the fact that one of her father's best friend's was killed the same exact way a month earlier.

"Is there anything else you could tell us?" Jessica asked as she held the sleeping Ian.

Cassie was about to answer her when her mom walked in. "Mom!" Cassie cried, "Where were you? I was…"

Cassie's mother, cut her off, noticing they had company. "Oh, I didn't know you had friends over."

Cassie sighed. There was no getting her mother to talk while there were other people here. "Mom, this is Dean Winchester, a friend of mine from College. And Dean's brother, Sam; and Sam's wife and son, Jessica and Ian."

Dean was the first one up and gave Mrs. Robinson a regretful look. "Mrs. Robinson I…" he paused, and waved his hand at Sam and Jessica, "We're sorry for your loss and we'd like to help find out what happened. Would you mind talking with us for a few minutes?"

"No, I'm really not ready to discuss this right now," Mrs. Robinson replied; her voice filled with grief, anger and coldness. Looking at Cassie, she said, "Good night," and walked upstairs, leaving the two couples stumped and shocked at her reaction.

_ December 3rd, 2005- Early Afternoon: Sam and Jessica's Hotel Room_

Earlier that morning, after dealing with the latest murder, the death of Cassie's boss and mentor, Jimmy, Sam and Dean returned to the hotel to change into their suits and to go question some of the older residents while Cassie and Jessica talked.

Surprisingly, when they returned to the hotel room the night before, it hit Jessica where she heard the name Cassie Robinson, and why the name of the town seemed familiar to her. Cassie was an old friend of Jackie's and they had kept in contact over the years. So after talking with the mayor and questioning the police, Jessica told Cassie about their mutual friend then Cassie asked Jessica to bring Ian over for lunch so they could talk.

Sam did not mind at all. It was not as if Jessica had women to talk to about their "real" life. Dean, however, was extremely nervous, knowing Jessica he knew she would work it so they were bound to talk about his and Cassie's relationship. But with a well-timed glare, Jessica grabbed her purse, the diaper bag, picked up Ian and walked out the door, the keys to the Camero in hand.

Two hours later, after dealing with the townsfolk, Sam and Dean walked into Sam and Jessica's room. "Jess! We're back," Sam called out.

Jessica came walking out of the bathroom, a smile on her face and a clean and newly diapered Ian in her arms. "Hey," she greeted Sam with a kiss, "Did you guys find anything?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah we did actually," he replied as he loosened his tie. "Some of the older folks in town told us about this series of murders of People of Color that happened here in 1963 and how a big black truck was always seen leaving the scene."

Jessica sat down on the edge of the bed. "Well, at least we have more to go on then we did before," she said, laying Ian on the bed beside her. Sam and Dean nodded as they sat down, Sam next Jessica, and Dean in a chair. "All right, so we have a series of hate crimes from 1963, a big black truck that's always near the scene of the crime, and now these crimes are being reenacted on people connected to Cassie's family…"

Dan looked at Jessica and Sam, an idea flitting through his head. "Guys, you've heard of the 'Flying Dutchman' right?"

They nodded. "Yeah, it was a ship that was being controlled by the evil spirit of its former captain," Sam said by rote. "You think this is the same thing?"

Dean nodded as he rose from his seat. "It's a possibility. But why it is after Cassie and people connected with her family; that I don't understand," he looked at Jessica, "Did Cassie say where she was planning on going after your lunch?"

"Yes, to the graveyard, why?" Jessica asked, though she assumed that Dean was going to leave and watch over Cassie.

"Nothing, I'm going to get out of this monkey suit," he said as he walked out the door. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

As soon as the door shut, Sam looked at Jessica and asked, "What do you bet that he's going to find and keep an eye on Cassie?"

Jessica rolled her eyes playfully, "Not a doubt in my mind," she teased as she got up and put Ian in his portable crib.

--FLASHBACK--

_November 5th, 2005- Mid-Morning_ _Palo Alto_ _CA_

It had been three days since Jackie's death and the authorities had ruled it an accident. However, there were things that needed to be taken care of such as, the bills and everything that Jackie had left, as well as who would take care of Ian. For now, Ian was staying with Jessica and Sam, who technically were his legal guardians, since they were his godparents.

What Sam and Jessica did not expect was the social worker from DCFS, Department of Child and Family Services, to come and talk with them about adoption and foster care. _Well, it is not as if we can't afford to take care of him financially_, Jessica thought as they waited for the social worker to show up at the hotel.

Last year Jessica had finally been able to access her sizable inheritance from her grandparents. She was working a steady job at the hospital, and Sam was working as a law clerk. They scrimped and saved money over the last couple of years and put a couple thousand dollars into a separate account, along with half of her inheritance, to pay for the things they needed for hunting.

Sighing, Jessica sat on the bed, cuddling Ian, as Sam and Dean paced the room. The sound of knocking on the door brought Jessica's racing thoughts to a halt.

--END FLASHBACK--

_December 3rd, 2005- Afternoon__: Graveyard _

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop just inside the gates of the cemetery he looked around curiously before he got out. _God, Cassie, why couldn't you just be at home where I could easily find you,_ he thought as he looked at the map of the plots to find where she might be. Finally, after he located an area where he thought she might be, he stuck his keys in his pocket and began walking. _Maybe this is crazy she has taken care of herself all this time, she will be livid if she believes I want to treat her like a porcelain doll. I cannot let her see me I will just watch her from a distance; she never needs to know I was here._

It took ten minutes, but he found her standing at the head of a grave. As he quietly walked closer, he could just make out what she was saying.

"God, I wish he could be here to see you. I know he wasn't before, but that was my fault; I never told him," suddenly her knees gave out and she sunk to the ground.

What she said did not make sense to Dean. What was she talking about, and who was in the grave? He was so confused, but none of it mattered as he walked over and pulled Cassie up and into his arms.

"It's all right Cassie, it's all right," he whispered into her ear as she sobbed. They spent the next few minutes in each other's arms, Cassie cried into his shoulder, while she silently hoped Dean would hold her forever; he did not want to let go of her but he did when she was finally spent. It was then that Dean glanced up to get a good look at the writing on the headstone as he blinked a few times; he looked at her in shock.

His compassion slowly turned to frustration as he looked into her tear-stained eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?


	5. Chapter 4

**Reviewer Responses**

_Yttan- I'm glad you're liking it. Thanks for the compliments. Please keep reading and revewing. _

_Ghostwriter- Are you psychic or something? LOL Keep reading and reviewing. _

_Kiss of Death- I agree, I can't wait to write the death of the Demon as well. Please keep reading and reviewing. _

_Spuffyshipper- What is it with you people? Are you all psychic or something? LOL As for your idea, well I'm thinking about it. Please keep reading to find out. _

_LorGilFan- Thank you sooo much for your help. It is greatly appreciated. I'm glad you're loving this fic. Keep reading and reviewing. I'll ttyl._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 4 **

Cassie winced at the tone in Dean's voice. She fought back more tears; after all, he had a right to be angry she never told him…that she never told him that they had had a son. Pulling herself out of Dean's arms, she got up and began pacing in front of him and the headstone, which read:

**_Samuel Alexander Robinson-Winchester _**

**_May 15, 2002_****_ – _** **_May 15, 2002_******

****

**_"May flights of Angels _**

**_Bring thee to thy rest." _**

"Why," Dean's voice cracked as it filled with emotion, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant and that I had a child?"

The unspoken accusation she heard in his voice stung Cassie, as it was meant to. She paused in her pacing and stared at Dean for a moment. Her lips trembled with fear, guilt and grief as she spoke, "Can we not do this here? Please?"

Dean nodded reluctantly. This was just not his week. He had been perfectly happy leaving well enough alone, especially after the way Cassie had broken it off. Even though it had hurt him when she broke up with him, he still loved her and as he looked at her, he could not help but remember when they first met.

--FLASHBACK--

_August 2001- Noon: _ _Athens_ _Ohio_

_This is the life_, thought Dean as he drove down the freeway, heading to his hotel. He had two weeks before he had to meet his dad and was eager for a little 'shore time'. Reaching over, he turned up the volume on the radio, ACDC's _Back in Black_, blaring from the speakers. As he drove down the highway, he noticed one vehicle that was having trouble. It was a nice car too; a 1965 Candy Apple Red, Ford Mustang Convertible.

While it might not be his, ideal choice in car…his ideal would always be his Impala…it was still high up on his top 10 list of great cars. As he watched the car, he noticed that the driver was beginning to lose control of the vehicle.

It was starting to swerve and the driver was trying their best to get it under control. He could see the driver trying to pull it over to the side of the road when all of a sudden he could hear aloud 'BANG!' The noise could only mean one thing… one of the tires blew.

The car skidded and swerved a little on the highway before the driver finally got it under control and was able to pull over to the side of the road.

Cursing his own "hero" complex, Dean pulled the Impala over to the side and got out, intending on helping the driver out. As he walked over, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She was about five foot seven, with long naturally curly medium brown hair, and café au lait colored skin. He grinned seeing the scared but irritated and impatient look on her face as she got out of the driver's seat and looked at the front tire.

"Hi," he greeted her, "do you need some help?" The woman had the gall to raise an eyebrow at him. He raised his hands in the 'I-give-up' gesture. "Hey, I know how hard it is to put a spare tire on by yourself. I saw what happened and just want to offer my assistance."

She looked at him warily. He was definitely a very good-looking guy…and he knew he was good looking. A guy who was confident, if not a little cocky, however he did seem to want to help her put the spare tire on. "All right. Thanks for offer of help. I'm usually not this inept but…"

"Cars are another matter," Dean grinned as he leaned against the car.

She had to admit he was right, her and cars just did not mix. She had to admit the guy seemed to be friendly and easygoing; just to add to her first impression of him. She chuckled a little getting the humor of the situation. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," she replied with a grin. "I'm Cassie Robinson," she told him, holding out her hand.

"Dean Winchester at your service," he said by way of introduction. Dean took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, instead of shaking it as she was probably expecting.

As their hands touched, both felt something like a wave of electricity run through them. Dropping her hand, Dean looked into her eyes as he felt a seemingly magnetic pull. Shaking off the weird feeling, as he made a mental note to research it, Dean ran a nervous had through his short blonde hair. "Well, why don't you show me where the spare is," he practically stuttered. _God if Sammy were to see me now_, he thought with a slight grin, _he would never let me hear the end of this. _

--END FLASHBACK--

Dean shook his head, not wanting to relive any more of that memory. He got into the Impala and began driving to Cassie's house. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed Sam's number.

As it rang, Dean could not help but mutter, "Pick up the phone Sammy."

On the fifth ring, the phone was finally picked up. "What's up?" came Sam's worried voice.

Sighing, Dean began explaining what he had found out at the cemetery. Needless to say, Sam was shocked. The news that Dean had been a father, and that his child was dead was not something he had expected to hear. "Do you want me and Jess to meet with you at the house?" Sam asked after being silent for a few moments.

Dean sighed. "No, I just needed to say it all aloud; this is…mind-blowing you know. I mean I just found out that Cassie has been keeping this secret from me for four years… I have to go. I'll call you after I find out everything," he said before ending the call.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the other end of the phone, Sam groaned. This was getting to be more than just mending a couple of broken hearts. He leaned back against the headboard and ran a hand through his hair. Boy was this newest development going to throw kinks into Jessica's matchmaking plans.

He was about to call her cell phone but stopped as he heard the door open. As Jessica walked in from getting drinks at the store, she saw the look on Sam's face and knew something was wrong. Stealing a glance at the portable crib and seeing that Ian was asleep, Jessica set her purse and the wine coolers on the table, walked over and straddled Sam's lap. "Is everything all right?" she questioned.

He shook his head. "No, I just got a call from Dean."

"And?" she prompted.

He shared the interesting but complicated update with his wife as he pulled her close.

Jessica's eye widened. "Oh my God!"

Sam chuckled humorlessly, "That was my first thought. Dean and Cassie are heading to her place to talk things over."

Jessica let out a sigh of relief as she shifted her position to sit in his lap and lay her head on his shoulder. "Well at least he didn't completely blow up like he's prone to do in most cases."

Sam could not help but agree with that statement. As they sat together holding one another they were quiet as the thought of what the future held for them, and their entire family. While he may have enjoyed hunting and helping people, he had always wanted what Dean called the "apple pie" life, and now he was pretty damned close to getting it. He had his gorgeous, loving wife in his arms, their son, his brother and his father, as well as extended family; all he wanted now was to get rid of the damned Demon that had declared war on his family, and for his brother to find his own happiness.

When he and Jessica had met Cassie, it was easy to see that she was Dean's "Jessica". Suddenly he chuckled. He had heard snippets of stories over the years from his father about how his mother could be one of the most stubborn and loyal people you could meet. Jessica, as well as Cassie, seemed to be the same way.

Looking up into Sam's eyes, Jessica asked, "What's so funny?"

Sam grinned and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Nothing, it's just I got the feeling that us Winchester men are pretty lucky in finding beautiful, intelligent, stubborn, independent women like my mom, you and if Dean doesn't blow it, Cassie." He punctuated each word with a kiss, "all of that and you are still willing to take one of us on."

"Yeah, well you guys definitely need someone to run herd on you," she teased.

"Mhmmm," Sam agreed as he bent his head down and tilted her head up to press his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few minutes after hanging up the phone, Dean and Cassie had both arrived at her place. _Well, time to get this over with…especially if we want to give us another…Whoa! Did I actually just think that?_ Dean shook his head as millions of thoughts ran through it. He needed a clear head in order to deal with Cassie and talking about their child.

As he stepped out of the Impala and walked up to the door he couldn't help but feel a twinge of warmth that she had remembered him telling her about Sam enough that she had named their son Samuel Alexander; Samuel for his uncle and meaning asked of God, and Alexander meaning defender of man kind. He let out a slight sorrow filled chuckled. The name certainly did have a ring to it, especially in the Winchester family.

He quietly followed Cassie inside and shut the door behind him. "All right, are you going to tell me why you didn't call let me know you were pregnant, with my child?" He asked, not coldly but Cassie could hear the hurt and anger in his voice as well as the sadness. She had being grieving for four years, Dean had yet to begin, she expected him to be frustrated with her.

Nodding, she led him into the kitchen where she put the kettle on the stove to heat up the water. She looked up into Dean's eyes and sighed. "First, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I guess the reason that I didn't was because I didn't want you to come back because you felt you had to…"

"What!" he interrupted her, his voice and face showing the shock he felt. "Cassie, you were the one who broke it off. I told you the truth about me; about what I do and why I do it. I never told anyone that before or since I met you. I was totally truthful with you and you thought I was nuts despite the fact they we had already declared our love to one another."

"I know, but I thought you wanted to break up with me, I was as new at being close as you were. I thought that was what you wanted," Cassie explained her voice soft and filled with emotion. "I found out I was pregnant about a month after you left. Even though you were long gone, I was happy that I would have a piece of you with me…" she sat down on the stool, "There were so many times when I went to pick up the phone and would start to dial your number, but I stopped myself at the last second, afraid you'd hang up on me, or that you'd offer to come and be with me because of the baby."

Cassie was not the only one who had trouble leaving their relationship behind; many times a stubborn Dean would dial her number but then hang up because of stupid pride. How had he really expected her to take the ghost hunting news? If he had only given her a second chance then he would have known about his child. They were clearly both at fault.

Dean snorted derisively from his spot leaning against the counter. "Cassie, sweetheart, if you had called me I would have been here as soon as I could, but not just for the baby. I was in love with you," he paused and took a shuddering breath, "and if I'm truthful with myself…oh God, now I'm really regretting talking over this chick flick stuff with Jessica…" he muttered softly, eliciting a soft smile from Cassie. "I am still in love with you Cassie even though it hurt like hell when you broke it off."

Cassie's hand flew to her mouth in shock. She had no clue that Dean had felt and still felt that way for her. "God, Dean…" she whispered, her heart aching for him, and aching to hold him.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you like that. I love you too," she admitted, her voice soft and low as she got up off the stool and started pacing. As she paced, she walked over to the stove and pulled the kettle off.

Dean looked into her eyes and sighed, "Then why didn't you ever call me? Damn it Cassie, I know it could not have been all wine and roses for you but I guess if you thought I would lie to you about my job then maybe you thought I lied when I said I loved you… "

Cassie turned and looked at Dean, with an eyebrow raised, "You're right it wasn't easy for me but I didn't think you lied about loving me I just didn't want to be a burden after being a bitch to you," she walked over to the desk and pulled an old and worn journal out. "Here," she handed it over to Dean, "You want to know what it was like for me? Then read this."

Dean looked from the journal Cassie had just handed him to her eyes and replied, "You're right I do want to know. Thanks." Taking the journal, he walked over, sat down on the couch and began to read.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_August 20th 2001_

_I cannot believe I just let the only man I every loved walk away because I was afraid. How could I be afraid to believe someone who did nothing but be generous to me mostly with his caring ways despite his lack of social graces? I am an idiot; I pray God will see fit to have him come into my life again. _

_August 29th _

_I can't believe my period hasn't started, though I am sure it is because of me stressing out over my bad decision to send Dean away. I still feel foolish now I am terrified that I could be pregnant. _

_September 13th _

_I went to the doctor today since my period never came and found out I am carrying Dean's child. I know it's his because he was my first; my one and only. Oh God, is this my punishment for my stupidity? Now I have to decide if I want to keep the child that is growing inside me. _

_September 14th _

_I am keeping my baby there is no choice for me; not because of religion or morals but because I love Dean so much I could never give up this chance to have a part of him in my life. I know I should let him know something, I think it's only right but not today. _

_February 14th, 2002_

_I am six months pregnant and I have been able to feel the baby kicking me for well over a month now. It's such a wonderful feeling. My mother was surprised that I wanted to keep the baby because it will be such a reminder of Dean. I told her that is was one reason I wanted the child. I don't know if I will ever be able to love anyone else. We were only together a couple of weeks but it was such an intense chemistry that it seemed magical. I know that sounds hokey; but when the baby moves around I can see Dean's face; his beautiful eyes and I remember the way he touched me that made me feel truly alive. No, I could never give up our baby it's just not in me. My mother seemed to get the point after I attempted to explain it through my hormonal break down. One thing I hate about being pregnant is all the weeping. _

_May 16th _

_I had our baby yesterday but it was stillborn. Dear God in heaven I wanted that child so bad; is this a punishment for not telling Dean? Oh please just kill me now. I do not think I can go on. _

_June 3rd _

_Mom is concerned about me because I haven't been out much since my baby died I spend most days writing poetry in my room after work. My poems are sad and morbid. I still love Dean and my baby that I named for his brother Sam. Maybe I should give him a call but I don't think he will be glad to hear from me, I am the one who sent him away. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As he finished reading the journal for a second time, Dean looked up from the journal and over at Cassie; whom was now sitting in the window seat with her head resting against the window as she rested her eyes, thinking; and sighed softly. _God, why had I not called to find out how she was doing?_ (Well that's easy…you were acting like a chicken shit.) He jerked his head up. _What the…_(hehe, yeah this is you're conscience. And you should've called her. But you were to chicken shit to put your heart on the line.) Dean shook his head trying to clear his mind. Sighing, he got up and walked over to Cassie, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Cass," he said, sitting on the opposite end of the window seat, "I don't know what to say, except that I wish I had been there for you. And I would have if we hadn't hurt each other…" he trailed off.

Cassie nodded, partially agreeing with him. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she sighed and said, "Our relationship was filled with problems. But loving each other wasn't one of them."

Dean's lips quirked into a sardonic grin, "You're right, it wasn't loving each other that was the problem; it was trusting the person we love that was the problem. But I tried. I told you the truth about who I am and what I do," he ran a shaky hand through his hair, "Hell, I even told you why I do what I do. God, there have been so many times I was tempted to dial your number to talk to you…"

"I lost count the number of times I nearly picked up the phone," Cassie admitted. "But what I don't get is why you didn't fight for me? Why didn't you make me believe you?"

Dean's eyes widened. "Sweetheart, be serious. When I told you, you were angry, more so than when you go off on a crusade. Do you really think I could have talked to you and asked you to come on a hunt with me? I mean we both know we're stubborn and prideful people. I waited for three days before leaving Athens, hoping you would call me and ask me to talk, but you never did. You told me you didn't want to see or hear from me, so I did what you asked. I think we were just both too stubborn," he said with a teasing grin.

Cassie's eyes flashed angrily for a moment before she conceded defeat. "You're right, we are both stubborn and independent people," she smiled back; "I guess we're just two big fraidy cats when it comes to relationships."

Dean nodded in agreement. He would have loved to been around while Cassie was pregnant, it all sounded so normal; like the life Sam and Jessica have tried to have. The life he had made fun of so often could have been his if his child had lived he and Cassie could have still had a chance at it. What was their future going to be now?He nearly sighed in relief knowing that he and Cassie were back on more familiar ground and had begun to talk about what they had needed to so many years ago. "Dean?" Cassie's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Have you…I mean I know we had broken up, but were you with any other women after I …"

"Told me to get lost," Dean finished with a heavy sigh. Cassie nodded; staring at Dean's face, she could see…something. "Cassie, I've always been totally honest with you, and the truth is, for a long while after you broke it off, I was wary to try and get close to anyone. There have been a few one night stands, but there was never anyone who could compare to you."

Cassie took a deep breath as she processed the information that Dean had revealed to her. It was, in a way her fault, of course he would slip back into old habits. How could she expect him to be a monk after she had told him to leave her alone? She knew he would have tried moving on; just as she tried, and failed to do. After all, it is not as if they had promised to wait for one another. Nevertheless, the knowledge that he had slept with other women hurt a bit more than she would ever admit to him.

Dean sighed as he saw the hurt flash through Cassie's eyes. However, he also saw a flicker of understanding. Cassie was hurt, but she was not angry. Well that was something at least. Taking a deep breath, he plunged a head and asked, "What about you Cas? Did you try to move on?"

Cassie nodded. "I tried, but I canceled every date I was asked out on," her eyes filled with tears and she began to hastily wipe them away, "I just couldn't see myself without you in my life. I can't say it doesn't hurt to know you were with other girls, but I understand you had to do what you thought was best."

"I can't stand seeing you cry," He whispered as he pulled her onto his lap and held her close, allowing her to cry softly into his shoulder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While on one side of town Dean and Cassie began to finally work out the four years of angst and heartache they inadvertently caused one another, Sam and Jessica were laying on their bed in their motel room; just enjoying the fact that they were able to snatch a few moments away from the craziness that was their life.

Smiling contentedly, Jessica burrowed closer to Sam. "So," she sighed, "what do you think is going on with the truck stalking Cassie's family and friends? There's got to be more of a connection than the fact that they were people of color."

"I know," Sam replied, as he ran his free hand through Jessica's hair. "I think we're only going to find the last piece of the puzzle is if we talk with Cassie's mother…" Sam was cut off by the sound of Ian crying.

Jessica groaned in mock indignation. "I better get up and check his diaper," she said, stretching.

Sam watched appreciatively, as she got up and pulled his t-shirt on, he closed his eyes and sighed happily. Every day for the last four years, he had been thankful to the powers-that-be for sending her into his path. Though he was still upset about Jackie's death, it wasn't the end all be all for him…or for Jessica. They knew the Demon had to pay for all he had done, even though it would not bring back the woman he had thought of as a sister or his mother it would bring their murderer to justice. Of course, in this case the justice would be to annihilate the thing.

Opening his eyes, he silently watched as Jessica quickly and expertly changed Ian's diaper. He could not wait until they had another child. Nevertheless, both knew it would be dangerous for them to have one while the Demon was still out there. In the meanwhile, he would enjoy the taste of normal, which he had been given.

He got up to walk behind Jessica while she paced and fed Ian, to wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder. "Have I told you how much I love you and Ian lately?" he asked in a playful tone.

Jessica leaned back against him and grinned. "Only once this morning when you woke me up," she teased. "I'm feeling a little deprived."


	6. Chapter 5

**Reviewer Responses**

_Yttan- Oh stop…you're making me blush (grins) Thanks for the wonderful compliments; however the credit for the journal needs to go to LorGilFan, my friend and beta reader. I'm glad the conscience gave you a laugh, I always thought that was what Dean's conscience might sound like, especially when he's doing something not particularly smart. _

_Alachai- Well, I'm glad that there are some people I managed to surprise, LOL. I'm glad you liked it. And as for whether Ian being with Sam and Jessica is safe? Well you'll just have to wait and see. Keep reading and Reviewing._

_The Kiss of Death- Yeah, I know that Cassie and Dean having a child is something you least expected, but I felt the need to have a little more angst in Cassie and Dean's relationship than it was originally in the episode Route 666. As for whether she'll be hunting with Winchester Clan? We'll you'll just have to wait and see._

_SpuffyShipper- Wow! I'm happy to know this is one of your favorite stories. If you want to find out whether Cassie is going to go hunting? Well, keep reading._

_Ghostwriter- I'm glad you liked it. I agree that it is way underappreciated. In fact, LorGilFan and I have a forum dedicated to the Cassie/Dean ship, to get to it, all you have to do is click on my profile and click on the link to the homepage._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 **

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie asked, tears streaming down her face. As Cassie leaned into Dean, she could not believe what she had heard. Her mother's ex-boyfriend, Cyrus Dorian, was the man who committed the murders back in 1963 until he went after Cassie's father. Cassie's father killed him in self-defense and along with his friends, covered it up.

It was a big shock; but what hurt the most was the fact that her parents had never told her about this. She could not understand why they never told her, even after all this time…Cassie shook her head as her mother continued.

"I thought I was protecting them," Mrs. Robinson practically wailed as tears spilled down her cheeks. "And now, there's no one left to protect."

The Winchesters all shared a look that plainly said 'Is she serious'. Jessica shifted Ian on her lap and looked at Mrs. Robinson. "Cyrus' ghost is not going to stop until either, you and your daughter are dead; or my husband, brother-in-law and I deal with him, Mrs. Robinson," she explained, her voice brokering no challenge.

Mrs. Robinson looked at Jessica, Sam and Dean as she took Cassie's hand, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes, there is," Dean replied, looking the Robinson women in the eye as he told them the most they could do was stay inside the house, keeping the phone near them.

Seeing that Cassie was coming out of her shocked state and seemed ready to challenge him, Dean threw a pleading look at Jessica and Sam, but both of him simply shrugged their shoulders at him. The kind of look where the other person looked at you with wide eyes, hands in the 'I give up' gesture, and shook their head while mouthing, "You deal with her."

In the end, Dean convinced Cassie to get her mother safely tucked away and he would explain why she needed to stay in the house before any action would be taken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thirty minutes later, Sam, Jessica and Dean were outside by the Impala and the Camero, talking over their plan of attack and joking. "Our life was so simple. Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms, the occasional hunt," Sam grinned as he wrapped an arm around Jessica's shoulders.

Dean grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "So, I guess I saved you from a boring existence," he teased as he moved to lean on the hood of the Impala.

"Yeah, occasionally, we miss boring," Jess chuckled, leaning against Sam for warmth. She smiled, reveling in the easy camaraderie between the three of them. Shifting her arms, she adjusted her hold on the sleeping Ian. "But I don't think we'd have it any other way."

Sam nodded his agreement and pressed a gentle kiss to Jessica's temple. As they waited for Cassie, The conversation lagged for a few moments before Sam spoke up, "All right, we already know that the spirit is Cyrus and the whole haunting is like the story of the 'Flying Dutchman'. The question now is 'what woke it up'?"

Dean shrugged. "The construction on his old house? Or in this case, the destruction," he replied, throwing out ideas

"Make sense. Demolition or remodeling can awaken spirits," Sam agreed. "Cyrus must have been pretty pissed and is going after whoever was involved in his death and the cover-up of his murder."

"Cyrus was a racist bastard. And he deserved what he got." Dean snorted, "There's no way Casper is getting another chance at Cassie." Even as Dean said this, he knew it was the truth. He knew and admitted he was still in love with Cassie, so it was a given that he would do everything in his power to make sure that she lived.

Sometimes it was nice just being able to watch her husband and his brother talk, trying to figure cases out. It was certainly entertaining. Just like that last case they worked on where Dean felt the connection of a kindred spirit with the kid. He may act all big and tough, but Dean Winchester was also a good and decent man, one that she was proud to call "brother".

"I'm not saying he didn't. Hell, I'm right there with you in getting rid of the guy," Sam assured Dean. He could tell it was hard for Dean dealing with being in such close proximity to Cassie. There were still times when he felt nervous while standing so close to Jessica, and he was damned sure his dad felt the same way about their mom. He could also see how much it would hurt Dean if Cassie were to get hurt.

Listening to the two as they worked out what they knew about the spirit, Jessica finally spoke up. "All right, so the spirit is after anyone whom it thinks was a part of the conspiracy of silence, and of the blood of the person who stole his girl from him, right? But they never found a body?" The guys nodded. "Didn't Mrs. Robinson say that they sank the truck with the body into the swamp…" Jessica paused, noticed the look in Dean's eye and groaned. "We're gonna have to dredge that body up from the swamp?" Dean just sent her faux smile and nodded. "Oh, man. I hate dealing with floaters."

Dean smirked at her. There was something to be said about bantering and teasing your younger siblings, even if they were siblings through marriage. "You said it," he cheerfully reminded her.

Jessica glared at him and was about to reply when Cassie walked outside and joined them. "You are so lucky Cassie just walked out," she whispered mock angrily.

"Hey. She's asleep. Now what?" Cassie asked as she joined them. Seeing the look on Dean's face, she knew she was not going to like it the answer one bit. She mentally counted to 100 to calm herself and think rationally. If 'hunting' was as dangerous as Dean made out, then he would not want her to be hurt. But if that was the case, why was Jessica hunting with them?

As soon as Dean saw the flash of fire in Cassie's eyes, he knew he was in trouble. God, I know she is going to be a little pissed, but please let her understand… He sighed and turned to Cassie. "Well, you stay put, and look after her. And we'll be back. Don't leave the house," he said. _Please, please just let her listen to me this once. I don't want to lose her when we just started patching things up._ As he silently prayed Cassie would listen, Dean could not help but remember the last time he had told her to do something and she did not listen.

However, as he began to remember, Cassie's voice broke through and he heard her say, "Don't go getting all authoritative on me. I hate it."

Sighing, he threw her a pleading look, pulled her into his arms and whispered, "Don't leave the house, please?" Cassie gave him a hesitant look and seeing only concern and love for her in his eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. The two were so lost in their first kiss in four years, that they just barely heard Sam clearing his throat. Dean sighed and looked at Cassie, "Look, I think we still have a lot to talk about…" he paused. "After we toast Cyrus, but I do want to talk," he looked over at Jessica, "Jess, you know what to do."

With that Dean kissed Cassie once more, then released her and headed over to the Impala. "Let's go Sammy," Dean called out with a smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes at the teasing and replied, "It's Sam, jerk. And you got to kiss your girl, so let me kiss mine." With that, Sam pulled Jessica into his arms, sleeping Ian and all, and kissed her.

Letting her go, Sam got into the Impala, leaving Jessica, Cassie and the sleeping baby watching the taillights. Turning to Jessica, Cassie asked, "Do you think they'll be all right?"

Jessica grinned, "Of course, though I get the feeling that Dean's going to be slightly annoyed with Sam if it looks like the Impala is going to be hurt." Cuddling the baby close, she added, "Let's get inside before we freeze."

Cassie agreed and the two women silently made their way back into the house, where they took off their coats. As Jessica walked into the living room, to put Ian in his carrier, Cassie headed to the kitchen to put some water on to heat for tea. As she was pulling the tea out of the cupboard, Jessica walked in and sat on the stool.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Jessica asked, her voice tinged with compassion and helpfulness.

Cassie shook her head as she set the tea on the counter. "No…Yes, there is," she admitted. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

Jessica smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. I told you if you need to talk all you had to do was ask. I'm guessing this has to do with hunting?"

Leaning against the counter, Cassie sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I…how long have Dean and Sam been hunting?"

"What exactly did Dean tell you before you broke it off the first time?" Jessica asked, she was curious to know how much of his past he had revealed and she prayed he wouldn't be pissed with her if she talked.

Running a hand through her hair, Cassie said, "All he told me was that when he was four, he pulled his baby brother from the house as it was on fire and that their mother died because of something supernatural."

_God Dean, you sure do like to have me deal with the hard stuff don't you_, Jessica mentally groaned. _You better be thankful big brother_. Taking a breath, Jessica began to explain the life of a Winchester. Over the next half hour, Jessica told Cassie what she knew about the death of Mary Winchester, how the guys started hunting and what their lives were like. Cassie for the most part listened, shocked by what she had heard. She had never imagined that Dean had led the kind of life he had. He always seemed so laid back and at ease with himself.

Hearing Jessica chuckle, Cassie's hand flew to her mouth, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Jessica nodded, grinning. "Don't worry about it. And you're right; Dean does like to portray that hard ass exterior. But it's nothing you did. He was always like that. I don't think he every really expressed emotions like love and true happiness until he met you," she confided to Cassie.

At the other woman's incredulous look, Jessica sipped her tea and continued, "Cassie, I think you realize now how hard it was for Dean to admit, and confess he was in love with you, don't you?"

Cassie nodded. Hard as it was to believe, Cassie could not help but feel a little worse for the way she had treated Dean all those years ago. It seemed unforgivable to her yet he stilled loved her after all this time. If she had to do it over again, she would change her reaction to Dean telling her about the hunting and that the supernatural was/is real. Maybe, just maybe they would be married and have little Sammy and another child.

At that last thought, Cassie felt tears sting her eye. No, she could not think that way, not now, she could not afford to…ever. Besides, it is not as if they could change the past. Well, she may not be able to change the past, but she sure as hell could change the future. There was no way Dean Winchester was walking out of her life a second time, not while she still had a choice in the matter.

As she was about to ask another question, her cell phone rang. "Hello," she answered, "Sam…What's going on…All right, let me think a minute…The name of that church was First Baptist and was off of Decatur Road. You'll need to make the first right, then the first left…Is there anything else…all right we'll see you soon."

"What was that about?" Jessica questioned, curious as to why Sam needed directions. Even as she asked the question, she suspected something went wrong. Fear, a little bit of anger and hope flooded her mind, even as she thought, _Sam you had better live through this or I am going to resurrect you and kick your butt_.

Cassie shrugged, "I'm not sure, all he mentioned was that he needed the directions. He never mentioned what he needed it for…"she trailed off as the realization hit her. Her knees felt like jell-o as she grabbed a hold of the counter to steady herself.

As soon as she saw Cassie grab the counter, she knew that the other woman had figured out what might have happened as well. As she gained her equilibrium, somewhat, Cassie looked at Jessica and asked, "Is this how you feel when Sam goes on a hunt?"

Jessica gave her a sympathetic smile. "Yeah it is, but that's why I make sure he has me or Dean or their father there to back him up. There's no way I'm letting him get away," she laughed.

Cassie had to chuckle at Jessica's attempt to lighten the moment. Sighing, Cassie grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip as she let the events of the day take hold in her mind. The last couple of days were a whirlwind for her. Hell, the last week has been mad crazy.

First, her father was found dead in his car. Second, she found out that not only was it NOT a "normal" car accident, but that it was caused by something paranormal. Third, realizing number two caused her to have to reconnect with the love of her life: Dean Winchester. Fourth, she found out that her mother dumping Cyrus Dorian caused him to commit multiple murders, resulting in his trying to kill her father and wound up dead himself. Last, was the discovery that Dean still loved her as much as she did him, but they had some issues to take care of; the least of which was dealing with him finding out about their dead child.

"Cassie?" Jessica's concerned voice broke through the fog of her thoughts and Cassie looked at Jessica. "Are you all right?"

Damn it! What was she supposed to say? That she was scared as hell about the coming conversation she was going to have with Dean…sooner rather than later? That she was more scared that she and Dean might finally be on the verge of being something more than ex-lovers? Sighing, Cassie spoke, her voice slightly shaky, "Truthfully," Jessica nodded, "I'm scared as hell."

A slight smile graced Jessica's lips. "Cassie, sweetie, you wouldn't be human if you weren't a little scared. Hell, even I was scared on my first couple of hunts; I still am if I'm honest. But I remember that the reason I'm doing this is because if weren't for the hunting, I'm not sure I would have met Sam. I have to say that is the part of all this that keeps me going."

Cassie was about to say something, when the sound of Dean's Impala took their attention. Sharing a knowing look, both women set their cup on the counter and headed out to the front yard. There were a few things each had to settle with their guy.

Before walking out the front door, Cassie turned to Jessica, and said, "You know, I've really appreciated the advice and information you've given me, Jess."

Jessica grinned and gave Cassie a quick hug, "No problem. Now let's go find out what happened."

Cassie nodded and a moment later, the two women were walking out the front door, just as the Impala came to a stop and the guys got out. The two women, who were quickly becoming good friends, both stood in front of the brothers and fixed each with a worried, curious and slightly angered look.

"I think we're in trouble bro," Sam whispered over to Dean as they stood stock still in front of the Impala.

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Damn straight, you're in trouble Samuel Francis," she replied as she took three steps and pulled Sam into her arms and gave him a quick kiss. She was about to start rebuking him when they all heard snickering and turned their eyes to Dean.

"Yeah _Francis_," Dean teased, a smirk of satisfaction appearing on his face as he watched Jessica start in on his baby brother.

Jessica looked from Sam to Dean and smirked. "Oh, don't think you're off the hook Dean Alexander," she shot a meaningful look at Cassie, "But I'm not the one you need to be sucking up to," she then turned back to Sam. "Why didn't you tell me what the plan was! What if you guys needed back up! Huh! Next time, let me know what your new plan is going to be…" she warned, leaving the threat hanging.

Sam gave her a sheepish look, just now realizing how much he had probably scared her and answered, "I'm sorry sweetheart. I promise I'll let you in on the plan next time all right?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Dean started laughing at the antics of his brother and sister-in-law but paused as he saw the look Cassie was giving him. It was the same look that Jessica had given Sam. Dean knew that Cassie was just as strong willed as Jessica. Groaning mentally, Dean suddenly realized that even if he was in a little bit of trouble, the fact that it was with Cassie, made the whole thing worth it.

Rubbing her arms against the cold, Cassie said, "Come on, let's get inside, it's getting colder."

The others nodded and the quartet went inside, leaving their jackets in the front hall and heading into the living room, where the guys would explain what exactly had happened. Both guys knew that if they did not tell the girls what happened, there would be consequences……pranks, threats and having to sleep on the couch; anything to make their lives a little more miserable for as long as the girls deemed necessary.

For the next twenty minutes, while Dean and Cassie sat on the couch, and Sam sat in a wingback chair, with Jessica in his lap, the guys began explaining what happened.

It had been, at first glance, a fairly straight forward salt and burn. However, as with anything to deal with a Winchester, it was anything but simple. As soon as Dean had lit the corpse of Cyrus on fire, the big black truck appeared and started gunning its motor. Because it was aiming specifically for Dean, Sam stayed by the burning body and the original truck, not the "_Christine_" version, trying to think of a way to get rid of the ghost, when he remembered ghosts and some other supernatural creatures get destroyed if they cross onto hallowed ground.

By the time the guys had finished their narration, Jessica and Cassie both shared "the look". And you know, the one meant that the men are going to be given a "talking" to.

"Ok, first of all," Jessica began.

"You both took the dredging machine and dug up the body and the truck," Cassie continued, as she and Jessica got up from their seats and stood, glaring at the guys.

"Dean then lights up the body, but the ghost still goes after him?" Jessica practically shrieked in anger. Sam winced and gave her a look of contrition. Jessica, seeing the look, grinned internally knowing he was starting to realize his big mistake.

"And while you lead the ghost away, Sam tries to come up with a way to get rid of the ghost for good…"

"But the only thing you have is by having the ghost follow Dean onto the ground of the church it had burnt to the ground when alive…"

"Nearly getting Dean killed because you weren't sure…" Cassie paused in her rant, and the two women suddenly and eerily in unison; with the same tone of voice, shrieked, "Are you both nuts!"

Not giving the two men a chance to respond to their ranting, the women each grabbed their cups and headed to the kitchen. Simultaneously, Dean and Sam each rose from their seats, walked up behind Cassie and Jessica, who had just reached the door of the living room, and pulled their girls into their arms.

The next few minutes were spent with the guys alternately apologizing, and promising the girls that they never, ever would do anything like this again, without back up. Of course, sometimes it would be unavoidable, but they swore they would tell the girls what was going on and not leave them in the dark. After some more apologizing, and a few "forgive me, please" kisses the girls shot each other a look. One that said they needed to talk to their own man privately.

"Jess, please, calm down for a minute," Sam asked, giving her his patented hurt puppy look. "I know we should've called for back up, but there was no time…"

Jessica turned in his arms and glared up at him, she was still angry, but as soon as she saw the look on his face, she felt her resolve crumbling. _Damn it!_ She thought, _Every time he gives me that look and I know I can't stay mad at him_. Seeing the look in his eyes, she growled low in her throat. "Don't give me that look Samuel Francis, you're not completely forgiven yet," she told him, her voice held a little twinge of anger. "You have some MAJOR butt kissing to do."

Sam closed his eyes nodded in acceptance. He'd do just about anything to get out of the dog house. "Oh, and sweetheart?" He opened his eyes to the sound of Jessica's voice. "You can start by giving me a full body massage, and taking care of Ian tonight," Jessica informed him. "Now let's get back to the hotel rooms."

Sam looked art Jessica for a second, and seeing the gleam in her eyes, he knew that everything was going to be just fine. After all, if her punishments consisted of him being her slave for a few weeks and waiting on her hand and foot, he would do it happily.

Looking over at where Dean and Cassie were, Jessica called out, "Guys, Sam, Ian and I are going back to the hotel. See you in the morning."

With that, the younger couple and the baby left, leaving Dean and Cassie to their own devices. Cassie and Dean barely paid attention to the other couple and the sleeping baby. Mostly due to the fact that they were too involved in trying to think of what to say to one another and finally resolve the tension between them.

"Cassie," Dean began as he ran his hand through his hair. "Damn it! You know I'm not good at apologizing or baring my feelings," Cassie's mouth twitched and the edges of her lips curved slightly, "I know you're mad, and upset, but I never did this to hurt you. I had no idea that what was going to happen at the swamp would happen."

Cassie sighed and pressed her hand against his chest. "I know Dean, but you…you and Sam scared Jessica and I half to death with worry for you both," she began, "I don't want to have found you again only to lose you so soon…"

Dean smiled slightly. He could barely believe what he was hearing. Did Cassie just admit she still wanted him in her life? Well, there was only one sure-fire way to find out. Sighing, he knew that if Jessica were here, she would tell him to get his ass in gear and talk to Cassie to find out the truth. Looking into her eyes, Dean asked, "Are you saying what I think…and hope, you're saying?"

"If you're wondering if I still want you in my life," she bit her lip nervously as she looked up at Dean, "Then…yeah, I do."

Dean exhaled a breath he had not known he had taken. _Thank God, I was right_. Now, the only thing he needed to know was if she would accept him and the fact that he could not; and probably would not, stop helping people with supernatural problems. "Cassie, I know that we still have a few things to work out, but you need to know, I can't stop what I do. It's a part of who I am…" he trailed off as Cassie pressed her hand to his cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I know," she replied as she released his lips. "I know, and I accept that. I'm not saying there won't be times when I won't get angry you're not there," Dean chuckled as he held her in his arms, "But I'll understand, and maybe you can teach me like Sam taught Jessica."

Smirking, Dean realized that Cassie's idea did have merit, besides, even if she never came on a hunt, she would at least be able to better defend herself against the things that were out there. "All right," he grinned, "it sounds like you have this all planned out." Cassie nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder. "God, I hate this 'chick flick' crap, but…"

"We still have to talk about our son, and everything," Cassie finished. "I know, but for now," she trailed off as she lifted her head and drew his head down, "let's just enjoy being back together," she then pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss; one which conveyed all of her love, desire, and so much more, and a kiss which he returned completely.

"Cassie?" Dean breathed, he wasn't what it was, but the light headedness he felt was caused by something. He didn't know or care whether it was knowing Cassie loved him, that he was finally holding her in his arms after four years, knowing that they were getting back together (with her knowing the truth, or a combination of the three.

He knew he had to be smart about their relationship. Especially, as the last time they were together it was too fast too soon, and they still had to talk about their son, and the hunting, he groaned.

_Great, I've been hanging around Sammy and Jess too long_, he mentally slapped himself. "Cass?" he was about to tell her they needed to talk, but while she was touching him he lost all coherent thought. Oh well, it wasn't like they had never made love to each other before. "Cass," he closed his eyes, in an attempt to regain his self control, "sweetheart, don't you want to go slow?"

Cassie looked up into Dean's eyes and saw the emotions warring with in him and chuckled. "Dean, I don't think we know how to take our relationship slow," she smiled. "Neither of us is patient, and no one in your family waited to get married."

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses" _

_You been out ridin' fences for so long now _

_Oh, you're a hard one _

_I know that you got your reasons _

_These things that are pleasin' you _

_Can hurt you somehow _

Seeing the sincerity in Cassie's eyes and hearing it in her voice, Dean grinned. It was true he realized, all the Winchester men knew within weeks of meeting their soul mate that she would be the one for him, for life; Dean returned her easy smile with a predatory one of his own and lifted her into his arms. "Bedroom?" he questioned, his voice filled with desire.

Cassie pointed the way to her room and Dean quickly made his way down the hall. As they entered the bedroom, Cassie couldn't help but be glad that there were a couple of bedrooms on the first floor of her mother's house. Shutting the door with his foot, Dean then carried Cassie over to the bed and laid her down.

Dean looked at Cassie and sighed. It had been a long time since they had been together and he wanted her so bad, but he also wanted it to be right for her as well. Leaning over her, Dean pressed his lips to hers and kissed her fiercely, conveying the love, desire and passion he felt for her, to her. Wrapping her arms around Dean's neck, Cassie pulled him closer to her, wanting him as much as she could tell he wanted her.

The kiss ended too quickly for either one as they broke apart for much needed air. "Oh my," Cassie smiled slightly breathing a little heavily, her hand pressed against the base of her throat, "Well that one thing sure hasn't changed in four years," Dean raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly, as he quickly kicked off his boots and took off his socks.

_Don' you draw the queen of diamonds, boy _

_She'll beat you if she's able _

_You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet _

_Now it seems to me, some fine things _

_Have been laid upon your table _

_But you only want the ones that you can't get _

Chuckling, Dean took her hands and held them up above her head. "I'll do more than just make you quiver sweetheart," he replied, giving her his trademark cocky grin as he began to place gentle kisses over her jaw, and down her throat.

Cassie closed her eyes as she felt Dean unbuttoning her blouse, pressing a kiss to her exposed skin as he went._ God, it feels so good having him here._ It felt as if he had never left. She knew right then and there that if Dean asked her to join him, Sam, and Sam's family that she would not hesitate to say yes.

Her train of thought was cut as she felt her jeans being tugged off and opened her eyes. She lifted up a little to let Dean continue to get rid of her clothes, and when she saw his smiling eyes look back up at her, she sat up and pull him into another soul searing kiss.

As Dean looked at Cassie, he could not believe that he been granted a second chance. Taking her in with his eyes, he thanked every deity he knew of that Cassie had called him after her father's well… murder would be the best description, because it sure as hell was not an accident. While he was understandably upset about the fact that she kept the knowledge of his child

from him, he was able to forgive her, after all what is love if not the ability to stick with the other person through good times and bad, and to forgive them when they screw up. When she pulled him in for the kiss he never wanted to let her go, but there was the oxygen issue to deal with.

_Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger _

_Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home _

_And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin' _

_Your prison is walking through this world all alone _

"God Cassie, I've missed you so much," he whispered as they broke their kiss.

"Me too. I've also missed this," Cassie replied, a smile gracing her lips as she

began to unbutton Dean's shirt.

With his patented smirk on his face, Dean reached a hand around Cassie's back. "Oh really," he undid the clasp of her bra and pushed it off her. "How much have you missed this, missed us together as one?" he asked as he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, causing Cassie to gasp at the bolt of pleasure that shot through her.

"Dean…" her voice was raspy, and thick with desire. She closed her eyes, letting the sensations wash over her as she let Dean bring her to a place only he could.

Just as suddenly as she felt his lips on her, they were taken away and a growl of irritation escaped her lips. Opening her eyes, she saw the amused look in Dean's eyes as he quickly took off his shirt and jeans. "A little impatient aren't you sweetheart," he teased.

Cassie returned his look, "Like you aren't," she pointedly glanced down; "we both know what happens when we make love…" she trailed off.

Dean nodded. "Oh yeah!" he replied a smile on his face, "We always were good at this, well this and fighting."

Cassie rolled her eyes as she sat up and pushed Dean away and onto his back. "But we were/are in love, and that's what matters most," Dean nodded in agreement adding a "damn straight". "Now, where we…"

"Right about here," a mischievous twinkle entered Dean's eyes as he pulled her down to him and into a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss for some much needed air, Dean sat up; holding her in his lap, then began trailing butterfly kisses down Cassie"s neck, over her collar bone, down to her breasts.

_God, this feels so good_, Cassie thought closing her eyes as Dean's hands began caressing her stomach, and slowly trailing downward. She could feel the smile forming on Dean's face against her breast as he slipped his hand inside her panties and cup her, causing her to gasp and grind herself into his hand. The waves of pleasure that coursed through her body caused her to moan softly.

The combination of listening to Cassie moan and feeling her in his arms caused Dean to smirk even more. He always loved listening to and feeling her when they were making love. Encouraged by her reactions, Dean began to further his ministrations and began teasing her with his mouth and fingers, bringing her closer to the edge.

_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time _

_The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine _

_It's hard to tell the night time from the day _

_You're loosin' all your highs and lows _

_Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away _

"Please," Cassie whispered breathlessly. She felt so close to getting that release she craved and that she only ever had with Dean. "Please…"

Dean felt the tether on his control close to snapping and he laid Cassie out on the bed and gently drew her panties down her legs, baring her to him. Smirking, he then discarded his own boxers, before he lay out next to her. Dean leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Close your eyes, and just feel."

Cassie shot him a curious glance before following his instructions. She never saw the glint of mischief that grew in his eyes.

As soon as her eyes were closed, Dean began to gently run his hands over her soft gentle curves, eliciting soft moans from Cassie. He gently teased her, causing the feelings of desire, and the sexual tension she was feeling to escalate. As one of his hands slipped between her legs, she let out a gasp, and pushed her hips closer to his hand, searching for the trigger to set off the explosion she had dreamed of so long.

Suddenly, he pulled his hand back and she could feel him stretching over her. A hint of a smile graced her face as she felt him press gentle kisses on her lips, and trailing up her jaw to her ear.

Softly he whispered, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, opening her eyes to look at him as they became one once more. The feeling of having Dean next to her like this again was almost overwhelming. In a good…a very, very good way though. As he got closer to her, pressing his tip against her entrance, he leaned down, and began kissing her passionately.

As he kissed her, he slowly, pushed his way inside. The feeling of him being inside her again, it was like nothing she expected. It was better than before, and she let the familiar feelings of desire, love, urgency and more wash over her. She pushed her hips in to his, telling him silently to move a little faster.

Smiling, Dean complied as he began trailing kisses down her throat. The two of them began moving together in a rhythm older than recorded history and soon both felt the familiar feelings of their release.

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses _

_Come down from your fences, open the gate _

_It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you _

_You better let somebody love you, before it's too late_


	7. Chapter 6

**Reviewer Responses **

_Yttan-Thank you so much for the wonderful comments. It's nice to hear how much someone loves your writing. _

_LorGilFan-(rolls eyes) Of course I know this was your favorite chapter, it has Cassie and Dean in it! LOL! And yeah, we can only hope, but I think that the way Season 2 is going, the new female hunter they're introducing in season 2 episode 2 is supposed to be a love interest for Dean. _

_  
Kiss of Death- Thanks for the compliments, and as for Cassie going with the trio, you'll just have to read on. _

_Alachai-You just watched Route 666 on the DVD's huh? Good to know. (grins) And can I just thank you for the wonderful compliment on being able to capture Cassie's personality the best. That is definitely a huge, huge ego boost and compliment; though I couldn't have done it without my beta reader, LorGilFan. She's the one who urged me to write more emotion into the story and to expand the narrative and dialogue as well. _

_Glad to know I made you laugh hard like that. (grins) I had to add in a little humor and having the girls going off on the guys like that just provided the perfect opportunity, LOL! Especially with Jessica using the double names. _

_Ghostwriter-Thanks for the review, please keep reading…btb, when are you updating your hunters series for Supernatural, hmmmm? _

_SpuffyShipper-(chuckles) Sorry I drove you crazy, but with my beta reader having limited internet access, it was hard to get the chapters to her and back from her. Keep reading and reviewing. _

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 6 **

Sam awoke with his head pounding, and a cold sweat pouring off his body. He sat up and held his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He hadn't had many nightmares since the night that Jackie died, but when he did, they were bad. He felt sad for what happened to her; Jackie was the sister he never had and she didn't deserve to be murdered by the Demon.

However, as Jessica and Dean constantly reminded him; Jackie would never want him to feel guilty for her death; it's not as if he knew at the time that his dreams were premonitions. Now he was slowly realizing that the visions had meanings and he couldn't ignore them.

On the nightstand, he found a blank pad and a pen, which he used to write the details of the premonition and drawing a particular the tree he had seen that seemed familiar. As he wrote and drew, he couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu.

Sam got out of bed, walked over to where his dad's journal was and opened it. As he flipped through the old and worn pages, he noticed something fall to the floor from between the pages. _What the…?_ He picked up the paper then turned it over to find a photograph of the pintsized, baby version of himself, a four-year-old Dean, his mother, and a younger, less hardened version of his father. All four of them stood in front of a house, underneath a tree.

As he looked at the photo, it hit him just where and when it was taken. It was a picture of his family taken a few weeks before the Demon had come and killed his mother. He realized as he looked at his notes that the drawing of the tree and the tree in the photo were the same. He sighed as he realized what that meant; The Winchester Brothers were on their way home to Lawrence, Kansas.

He checked his watch, then groaned when he saw it was only six in the morning.. Dean, Cassie and Jessica were not going to be happy with him for waking them up. But he had a feeling that at the very least, he, Dean, Jessica and of course little Ian, all needed to get to Lawrence as soon as possible.

_Well, hope she doesn't do anything too horrible as payback_. Sam quietly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned over and gently kissed her lips.

Jessica stirred out of a deep sleep. Something had woken her up; and if she was right, that something had better be her husband since he was giving her the 'Sleeping Beauty' treatment. As he broke the kiss, her eye fluttered open and she smiled. "Mhmmm… that was a nice way to wake up. What's the occasion?"

Sam had the grace to look sheepish, especially since he had woken her up so they could go on a hunt. "Well, sweetheart, you remember how I told you I had premonition of Jackie's death, for a few days, before it actually happened?" Jess nodded. "I had another vision last night."

"Are you sure?" Sam nodded as he felt more sure that he was right than he had when he first woke up. "What happened?" she sat up and grabbed his hands.

"I'm not quite certain but I found myself, looking at the front of this older two-story house. It was dark and suddenly I looked up to find myself staring at an African-American woman, maybe a little older than Dean, screaming as she pounded on her bedroom window that faced the street 'Help Me!', then I saw a tree that was in the front yard," Sam told her, he ran his hand over his face. "I woke up and began to document everything, then while I searched through Dad's journal, when I found this."

It was then Jessica noticed the photograph in his hand. She took the photo and studied it; her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the younger version of her husband's family. She was awe-struck at the glimpse into his past. While she knew most of it, he wasn't able to tell her about his life, before he could remember. Dean filled in some blank spots, but they weren't as clear. And John never answered any questions when they concerned Mary Winchester.

Jessica looked up at Sam with a grin to ask, "When are we leaving for Lawrence?"

Sam smiled, "That's my girl."

"There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold, And she's buying a stairway to heaven," the lyrics blared out from Dean's cell phone. Dean cracked an eye open, reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his cell. "What do you want Sammy? It's too damned early," Dean growled softly, so as not to wake Cassie.

"We've got another job, Jess and I will be there in half an hour," Dean swore he could hear Sam roll his eyes. "I mean it, and ask Cassie if she wants to come with us."

Before he could reply, Sam had hung up and Dean was left in bed, Cassie next to him, and staring at the phone. "Damn it Sammy!" he whispered angrily.

As he closed his eyes, and tried to reign in his anger, he looked down at his Sweetie, and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Time to get up sweetheart," Cassie's eye fluttered open and Dean smiled sadly. "Sorry, I had to wake you up Cas, but Sam just called. He says we have another job," he paused and took a breath before he continued. "Do you want to come with us?"

Cassie sat and looked at him with surprised eyes. "Are you serious? You really wouldn't mind me coming along with you all on a hunt?"

Dean nodded and smirked. "Actually, it's a great idea, I'm tired of finding those two lovebirds in nearly compromising positions," he faux shuddered, "it's scarred me for life."

Cassie slapped him lightly on the arm and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," she teased. "So you just want me along to give Sam and Jess a taste of their own medicine?"

Dean thought about it for a moment and then rolled over so Cassie lay on her back and on the bed. "Oh it'd be much more than that, sweetheart," he said as he captured her lips in a kiss that left Cassie wanting more. Dean pushed himself up on his arms and looked Cassie in the eyes, breaking the kiss, "I know there are still some issues we have to talk about, but I want you to know that," Dean took a breath and continued, "Cassie, you are the only one for me. I want… I know I'm not the kind of guy you bring home," Dean closed his eyes, wondering, _How the hell was Sam able to propose to Jessica? _He reached down, grabbed his jeans and pulled a small box out of the pocket.

FLASHBACK

Four Years and Five Months Ago…

"Dean?" Dean looked up from his knives and looked at his dad.

"What's up dad?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

John Winchester sighed. "Look, I know that you and Cassie are pretty serious," he paused and took a breath, "I want you to have this…just in case." He then handed Dean a small jewelry box that was made to hold, either a pair of earrings or a ring.

Dean took the box and opened it. As he looked inside the box, his eyes popped open and his jaw dropped. There inside, was a perfect princess cut diamond ring, encased in 18 karat gold, with diamond accents on each side of the solitaire. "Dad? Is this…" John just nodded in response.

END FLASHBACK

As he looked back down into Cassie's eyes, Dean opened the box, to reveal the ring he asked, "Cassie, will you marry me?"

When she heard Dean's words, and saw the look on his face, Cassie knew he was serious. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in surprise. "Really?" she asked with innocence in her voice that made him want to marry her more. Dean nodded, seeing the look of love and hope in his eyes, Cassie bit her lip before she answered with a breathless, "Yes, I will marry you."

The grin that started spreading over Dean's face was more than his normal smirk or the 'I got one over on you' grin; this was the genuine 'happy' grin.

Half an hour later, Dean and Cassie stood in the kitchen, Dean behind Cassie, his arms wrapped around her waist, as she cooked breakfast, when there was a knock on the door. Dean groaned in disappointment, but pressed a kiss to her neck before he left to get the door.

Cassie sighed happily, as she finished preparing enough food for five people. The smile that graced her lips just wouldn't leave, and she kept glancing to the ring on her finger. Four years ago, she never would have dared to imagine Dean standing in her house, or that they would be engaged.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Dean announced as he walked back into the kitchen, followed by Sam, and Jess, who carried Ian.

Cassie rolled her eyes but smiled at the others. "Morning guys. Dean said you found another hunt?" she queried, flipping the eggs. "What's this one about?"

Sam and Jess shared a look as Jess set Ian's carrier on the table. Sam sighed, "Last night, I had this dream…" he began to explain. He then told them about the dream and where they had to go for their next job; he paused and looked over at Dean and said, "Dean, we need to head home to Lawrence."

Dean's eyes were wide. No. There was no way in hell his brother could have the "shining", could he? "You're telling me that our next job is back home, in Lawrence?" Sam nodded. "No, there's no way we're going there, not when I promised myself I'd never go back."

"Dean," came three replies, but he ignored them all at first.

"No. Everyone that mom and dad,"_ Our neighbors were fucking assholes. They had no fucking clue what they were doing. They didn't understand what was/is out there_, Dean thought bitterly, "were ever friends with deserted us. They never believed dad was telling the truth about how mom died. They all thought it was a freak accident caused by a short circuiting electrical wire. Hell, a couple of them even tried to call social services and take us from Dad," Dean ranted.

He couldn't help it. There was no way that he wanted to go back there, not after the way they were treated by the town. Their dad was telling the truth and no one believed him. It was bullshit.

Finally, Dean looked up to see their faces and saw they were all shocked. Hell, it was no surprise. After all, Sam was too young to remember, and Dean never told him, so Sam wouldn't have been able to tell Jessica. And he was never one to open up about the past that much, so he hadn't told Cassie either.

"Dean," Sam began, walking over and placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, "I didn't know man, I'm…"

Dean rolled his eyes and cut him off. "Oh stop saying you're sorry. It's not like you made them desert us," he sighed. God, was he really acting that petty that he would allow a family to be hurt or die because he didn't want to go back to Lawrence. "All right, we'll go," he turned and looked at Cassie, "Do you want to come with us?"

Cassie, who had pulled the food off the burners, looked at Dean in surprise, "Are you serious?" Dean nodded. "You know I'd love to go with you. I know it won't be a vacation..."

Before she could finish her statement, Jessica noticed a flash of light coming off of Cassie's left hand as the sunlight hit it. "Oh my gosh," Jessica exclaimed when she saw Cassie's ring.

"What?" Cassie replied before she realized what Jessica was staring at. Then realizing what Jessica was looking at, Cassie grinned she put the food down on hot pads on the counter, and after Jessica handed Ian to Sam then she pulled Cassie in front of the kitchen window to get a better look at the ring as Cassie blushed.

"Dean you didn't?" Sam smiled as he noticed Jessica pick Cassie's left hand into the light and shot a surprised but happy look over at Dean.

"Looks like I did," Dean said as he shot a smirk over to Sam before looking longingly back at Cassie.

Sam just chuckled and looked down at Ian, "Your Uncle has gone of the deep end buddy. He is head over heels for your Aunt Cassie."

Dean, having overheard the comment, shot Sam a glare. "Oh like you're one to talk. Didn't you propose to Jessica a couple months after you met?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Point taken bro," he grinned.

Before Dean could respond, Jess and Cassie rejoined the boys after having their 'chick flick' moment gushing over the ring. As the girls loaded the food onto the plates, Cassie brought up the hunting, saying she'd love to go.

Dean grinned as he took Cassie's hand into his own and placing a kiss to the back of her hand. "I know but you need to promise me a couple of things," he told her.

Cassie looked at him both curious and wary as to what he was going to ask. "All right, what are they?"

"First of all, you have to listen to whatever Sammy, Jess or I tell you," Dean looked at Cassie appraisingly, "Second, you need to practice with the weapons and hand to hand combat,"

"That doesn't sound too hard," she started to say, causing Jessica to nearly choke on her food, laughing.

Cassie shot Jessica a 'what's so funny' look. After she calmed down, Jess explained, "It's a lot harder than you think it will be. It took me a few months to get knife throwing right, and about the same for using the guns, rifles and shotguns. I'm still learning new things when it comes to hand to hand."

And "oh" escaped Cassie's lips. She knew that hunting the supernatural and saving people was extremely important to Dean; and seeing what was out there made Cassie want to help and want to understand him better. There was no way she was going to let him leave like that again; and she was going to do whatever it took to help him and stay with him.

As she thought about leaving, Cassie realized that she needed to do something about getting time off from the paper or maybe working on a column that she could send him via email. She wasn't going to just let her go without an explanation. Cassie bit her lip as she tried to think of what she was going to tell him. It was not as if she just wanted to quit. _God, why did this have to be so hard?_ She wondered.

"I'm in, no matter how long it takes me to learn what I need to. I just have to set everything up so I can work for the paper while on the road, I am one of the editors," Cassie replied, sipping her coffee.

The kitchen settled into a comfortable silence as they ate the wonderful breakfast of eggs, toast, hash brows sausage and drank their coffee. Jessica was about to take another bite of food, when she got an idea. "Guys," they all looked up at her, "You know how we have licenses as private investigators?" Dean and Sam nodded, but Cassie looked at them confused.

Upon seeing the confused look on Cassie's face, Jessica groaned mentally. "God, I can't believe I forgot to tell you. Sam and I got licenses as private investigators so we are able to bring in our weapons and so we can get some legit cash while hunting. Anyway, I was just thinking that we should put together a website advertising our "investigating" expertise, and post a message board so we can find things to hunt."

Sam, Dean and Cassie shared a look then looked back at Jessica. "That's a," Sam was cut off as Ian began to get a little fussy and picked him up out of the carrier, "great idea. It will definitely save us some we can have a home base."

_December 8th, 2006-_ _Lawrence_ _Kansas_

The two Winchester cars pulled into the driveway of an older two story home and the occupants all exited the vehicle and walked up to the front door. Just as they were about to knock, an African American woman opened the door, smiling widely.

"Well, it's about time you boys got here," she said teasingly as she looked at the group before her. "Well, come on inside, no need for the child to catch a cold now," she said as she led the group inside. "Dean Winchester, don't you dare cuss in my house, you hear."

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned mentally. He never got used to Missouri Mosley's personality. Though God knew the woman was the closest thing he had to a mother. Their dad had her look after them plenty as they grew up. "Yes, ma'am," a grin made its way onto his face, "It's good to see you Missouri."

"It's good to see you boys as well," she then looked at Cassie and Jessica, "Now are you going to introduce me to your girls here, and this cute little gentleman?" Jessica and Cassie both shared a look before hiding their grins. It looked like there was one other woman who could keep a Winchester man in line.

" Missouri, this is my wife, Jessica, and our adopted son, Ian," Sam said with a sad smile.

"And this lovely lady," Dean said, wrapping an arm around Cassie's waist, "is my fiancée, Cassie Robinson."

Missouri took a long look at the girls and took their hands. As she did, she couldn't help but get a reading from each of them. Looking at Jessica first, Missouri said, "I'm so sorry honey, but know that everything happened for a reason. Jackie wouldn't want either of you to feel guilt about her death, just make sure that her son is safe and loved."

When she read Cassie, Missouri smiled. "Oh Lord sweetie; that boy loves you," she whispered conspiratorially into Cassie's ear, "You won't regret your decision. Ever. Everything is going to turn out just fine." She motioned for everyone to take a seat. "Now, what brings ya'll over here?" she asked as everyone either sat in a chair or on the couch.

"Sammy here had a psychic vision saying that the family living on our old house is in danger," Dean replied, cutting right to the chase.

Missouri looked surprised and looked over at Sam, "You had a vision?"

Sam nodded and proceeded to tell her the details of the vision. He told her about how he had seen the woman, who lived in their old house, crying for help, how he had figured out that the house and tree were connected to Lawrence. After his explanation, Missouri sighed. "I don't know what to tell you child. Ever since your daddy first came here after your mother, I've been keeping an eye on that house. But there's never been anything supernatural happening there," she told them.

"Well, it looks like there's something going on now," Jess said as she cuddled Ian closer to her. "And this isn't the first vision Sam's had, either."

At Missouri's look, Jess told about Sam's vision of Jackie's death and how after they had returned from getting rid of the dryad, they had found Jackie on the ceiling, her stomach slashed, and on fire, just as Sam's mother had been. Missouri had a look of sympathy on her face as Jessica finished telling the story. She had always known that Sam had power in him, ever since he was a young baby. But what it was she was not quite sure on.

When the boys' father brought them with him for a reading after their mother had died, Missouri could tell the family had been touched by a powerful evil force and one that was after Sam. She told John as much, and at first, he was reluctant to believe her, despite what he had witnessed.

Missouri cleared her head and turned to Sam, "Oh honey, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Sam gave Missouri a small smile. "Now like I said, I have been keeping an eye on that house, but never found any hint of anything paranormal. But while you're here in town you are all staying here," as Dean was about to protest, Missouri pinned him with a look that Dean knew was her patented, 'Boy, don't you dare tell me no and don't you dare cuss at me' look.

Jess and Cassie both shared a look that said 'Thank you God for another woman to help keep these Winchester Men in line'. Dean rolled his eyes, and got up, holding a hand out to Cassie, as Sam did the same for Jessica. Sam was about to pick up the baby carrier when Missouri spoke up, "Why don't you leave the little sweetheart here? I'll take care of him while you four go check out the house."

The foursome looked at one another, and then turned to Missouri. "Thank you, Miss Moseley…" Jessica began, but Missouri shook her head.

"It's Missouri to you child," she grinned as she took the carrier. "Now you go and see what you can do about helping that family."

"Yes, Ma'am," Dean teased, giving the older woman a mock salute.

The four left the house, climbed into the Impala, and headed over to where the used to live. As they drove, Jessica spoke up, "Did either of you call dad?" After she saw the sheepish look on her husband's and her brother-in-law's faces, she groaned. "I can't believe you didn't call him," Jessica pulled out her cell phone and pressed her speed dial. After three rings, Jessica got only voicemail. "Dad, it's Jessica, you know, your daughter-in-law. We're in Lawrence. Something is haunting your old house here. Call us or get here as soon as you can."

Dean looked into the rearview mirror, catching Jessica's reflection. "If that doesn't get dad I don't know what will," he chuckled. "Mom used to use that kind of tone whenever she caught him letting me stay up late…"

Jessica smiled and placed a sisterly hand on his shoulder. "Well, let's hope that he does show up, or at least call," she blew out a breath of annoyance, "I'm getting a feeling that John wants this to be a kamikaze mission and go up against the Demon alone."

Sam looked at Jessica strangely, "You too sweetheart?" Jessica nodded. "Dad's always been like that, but maybe he's a lot closer to finding it than he ever was before," he shook his head, "Either way, he should not leave us out of the fight. Dean and I have spent most of our lives helping Dad hunt for this thing. We have as much invested in this as he does."

Dean sighed as he overheard what Sam had said. Truth be told, Dean agreed with Sam, the family should be together when they finally take down the Demon who killed Mary and Jackie. But he knew that their dad had been on this quest for so long that he rarely saw things in anything other than black and white. Hell, even when Sam told them that he had been accepted to Stanford, John had blown up a little, at least until Sam had explained why he wanted to go and that he didn't want to stop hunting, he needed a break. After a couple weeks of arguing, a compromise had been reached, which in turn lead to Sam meeting Jessica.

As the Impala pulled up to the front of their old house, the group exited and walked to the door. As they looked up at the house, Sam and Dean couldn't help but remember the last time they had been in this house. It had been twenty-two years since they had lived in that house. And the last time they were there, four-year-old Dean had carried his baby brother out of the house, as their father tried to save their mother, who was on the ceiling, dead and on fire.

Shaking his head, Dean led the way up to the front of the house and knocked on the door. A few moments later, an Afro-American woman, a few years older than Dean, answered the door carrying a little boy about two years old. The poor woman looked confused as to who the people on her front stoop were. "Hi? Can I help you?" she asked.

Sam gave her a nervous smile. "Yeah, I'm Sam Winchester; this is my wife Jessica, my brother Dean and his fiancée, Cassie. I know this might sound strange, but would you mind if we look at your house," he paused for a moment, but continued. "My brother and I used to live here and since we were in the area visiting old friends, we were wondering if…"

"You could take a look at the old house?" the woman finished for him with an understanding look. "Wait, you said your name was Winchester, you know, I think I found some of your things stashed in the basement," she told them as she opened the door wider to talk to them. "I'm Jenny and this is my son Richie."

Jessica looked at the boy and smiled. "He's such a little cutie," she complimented. She was about to add something else, but the sounds of "_Witchy Woman_" by the Eagles came blaring from her purse.

"I am so sorry, can you excuse me," Jessica said as she walked a ways away then pulled her phone out. Everyone nodded, and Jenny led the others into the kitchen as Jessica opened the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Jess." Hearing the voice on the other end of the line, Jessica nearly dropped it.

She narrowed her eyes as she spoke. "Dad?! Where the hell are you? Do you know how worried we've been?!"

"I know Jess, but something's come up…"

She cut him off. "Look, I'm not going to argue with you about hunting down the Demon. But we're here in Lawrence, at the old house and we think the Demon might be here," she spoke quickly. "Are you coming or what? We ALL," she stressed the word 'all', "need to have a family meeting."

She heard him sigh at the end of the line. "I know, but there're some things that I still need to find out. I promise I'll call as soon as I know it's safe. Just make sure to keep the boys alive," his voice nearly cracked at the thought of one of his boys dying.

"You know I will." There was a moment of silence as Jessica wondered if she should tell him about Dean and Cassie's engagement. Deciding that maybe it will help get him into gear and come to Lawrence, she decided to tell him. "Um, Dad?" Jess said, with a sigh knowing that Dean would be a little mad that he didn't get to tell his dad about the engagement himself.

"Yea?" he said, his voice filled with curiosity.

"Do you remember a girl named Cassie who Dean dated just before Sam and I met?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Jessica nearly grinned. She knew she had his attention now.

"Well, she called Dean needing our expertise and they got back together. I think they finally got everything out in the open that they needed to," she told him as she paced back and forth on the lawn. "Well, Dean and Cassie are now engaged. And she's hunting with us."

Jessica could hear the sigh John gave. "I knew that was coming. Dean was head over heels for that girl. You be sure to help her with the training."

"You know I will." Jess sighed in frustration. It sounded like John was not going to be coming to Lawrence. "You're going to be coming here, right? You know the guys want to see you. They're worried about you. "

"I know, but I can't promise that I'll be there. However, I will call as soon as I can. Give my love to the boys, and watch their backs, ok?"

Jess smiled. "Always. Love you dad, be careful and stay safe." As she hung up the phone, Jessica groaned. She now had to tell them all who had called and what they wanted. But that would have to wait until after they leave the house.


	8. Chapter 7

**Reviewer Responses **

_LorGilFan- THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! For all of the help you've given me. I really, really appreciate it. I can't believe I forgot to thank you. hangs head in shame I hope this makes up for that. I really do appreciate the help you're always giving me. _

__

_Alachai- Happy to have given you something to grin about. I thought adding some happiness was in order. I hope I'm keeping the canon characters as close as possible in character. I know that Sam's a little OOC and since we don't really know that much about Jess, this is how I imagined she would be had he told her. I'm glad you like the _ _Missouri__ parts, and thanks again for the wonderful compliments. _

_Spuffyshipper-Maybe you have a touch, of the shining? LOL. I'm glad you enjoyed the update. As for Jo/Dean? I really did not see much of anything that resembled a spark between them. But you have your own opinions. As for a John/Ellen relationship? It certainly is possible. I agree with you on Dean needing to fully express his emotions at the end of ELaC. It might have saved Sam from getting clocked by Dean in "Bloodlust". _

_Ghostwriter-Yeah, I am changing it up a little bit. I don't want to fully copy the episode. So I am changing a few little things. I am loving your newest addition to your "Supernatural: 'Trackers'" series. I also loved "A Brother's Nightmare" btw. Update when you can. _

_Yttan- grins at description of reaction to Dean and Cassie getting engaged I'm glad to have made your day with that. And as for the way John and Jess are acting together? Yeah, well for the last few years (in the fic) Jess was the one keeping the mall in line, and besides, John is like a second father to her now. Plus she sees how much it's tearing Sam and Dean up not being able to find their dad. _

_The Kiss of Death- Thanks for the review. Glad to know you enjoyed it. _

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 7 **

"Jess?" Jessica looked up and into the concerned eyes of her husband. "What's wrong? Who was it?"

_God, Sam why did you have to ask me that?_ She closed her eyes and sighed as felt Sam's arms embrace her. "That was Dad. He was returning my phone call," she answered a few moments later.

Sam looked down at her and asked, "What did he say? Is he coming here?"

Jessica just shook her head and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "No," she practically growled. "He said he's not finished with whatever he's working on to get The Demon, and that he wants us all to watch our backs. He sends his love, and that he'll contact us as soon as it's safe."

Sam looked at Jessica and could tell she was a little upset from the phone call. Obviously, John Winchester had found someone else whom he could piss off as easily as he could his youngest son.

"Come on," Sam said, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her back to the front door of the house, "Jenny said she wanted to give us the stuff of ours that she found in the house."

Jessica nodded, and let Sam led her to the front of the house. As they walked she kept wondering just what it was that would keep John from her and the boys. She replayed the phone conversation in her head and continually found nothing, when it suddenly hit her like a bolt of lightening.

As she looked up at Sam she said, "The four of us need to talk with Missouri when we get back. I think I figured out why Dad has decided to play the M.I.A. card with us."

As they reached the door, they could see Dean and Cassie were still waiting for Jenny. When he saw them, Dean raised an eyebrow, after noting the serious look on Jess' face. Something was definitely not right. He was determined to find out what it was.

"Did you get anything else out of Jenny?" Sam questioned as he leaned against the wall of house, Jessica stood in front of him and leaned back into his arms.

Cassie shook her head, "No, she just went to get the box with your things and left us standing out here. She seemed a little shaky though."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, while we're waiting, how do either of you propose we get information from her?" he challenged.

"Hmmmm…" Jessica paused and looked at Cassie. "You said she was skittish?" Cassie nodded. "What about bruising or scars? Could you tell?"

Cassie's brow furrowed in confusion. "No, why…" suddenly her face lit up with understanding. "You don't think that…"

Jessica nodded her eyes on Cassie as they shared a look. "That's exactly what I'm thinking…" however, before Jessica could finish, the front door opened again, revealing Jenny carrying a box in one hand and baby Richie in the other. Jessica looked at Richie again and gasped. "Jenny, how old is Richie?"

Jenny eyed Jessica suspiciously but answered, "He'll be exactly six months old in a couple of days. Why?"

Jessica pasted a smile onto her face. "Oh, no reason; my own son just turned six months old last month. Thank you for being able to save my husband's and brother-in-law's things; I'm sure they appreciate it, but we really need to be getting back," she told the other woman before she and Cassie grabbed Sam and Dean's arms and dragged them towards the Impala.

As soon as the last door was shut and everyone was in the Impala, Dean turned around and gave Jessica a confused and angry look. "Are you going to tell us what your revelation was, sis?" he questioned.

"Not until we're back at Missouri's," was all she said on the drive back to Missouri's house.

Dean nodded. What the hell was going on? What was the revelation that Jessica had had? And who had called? Though he could tell that Jess had been surprised and angered to hear from whoever it was. The rest of the drive to Missouri's was quick and quiet. But, as soon as they pulled up to the house, Missouri came rushing out, holding Ian, who was crying his head off.

Jessica quickly exited the car and hurried over, took Ian into her arms and he calmed immediately. Missouri let out a breath that she didn't even know she had taken. "I'm glad you're home. The poor boy's been crying for his momma and daddy ever since he woke up," Missouri began, but paused as she took a glimpse of the surface thoughts from everyone. Her eyes widened and she motioned everyone inside. As everyone entered the house, Jessica reached took her son from the poor flustered woman.

Jessica knew what it was like caring for her baby when he was fussy. He had been like this for a few days after his real mother, Jackie, was murdered by the Demon. As they walked into the house, Jessica asked Missouri if she had some tea ready, and the older woman answered with a yes.

A moment later, they were all gathered into the living room; Missouri taking a seat on the couch, Sam and Dean sat in the wingback chairs with their significant others either sitting on the arm of the chair or in their lap.

"Now will someone please explain to this poor woman what in tarnation is going on?" Missouri requested, since she was that woman.

While she could read surface thoughts without effort, she refused to invade their privacy and delve deeper into their psyches.

Jessica felt she should be the one to start, especially since she was the one who had the revelation. The theory she had come up with was one that was shocking and disturbing to say the least. Sam's visions, the Demon taking Mary when Sam was six months old, the look Ian's eyes that was more intelligence and understanding than a child of six months should have, all those things had brought her to a terrifying conclusion: that the Demon was after any and all children with psychic gifts. More than likely to use them for evil deeds, this part made Jessica shudder before she dared speak it aloud.

" Missouri, what exactly do you know about John taking off and leaving the boys to search for him?" she asked directly,_ as she tried to steady herself to tell everyone her disturbing revelation._

Missouri sighed and picked up the tea she had been drinking. "Not much child, not much. All I really know is that he thought he had a bead on the Demon who killed your momma boys, and he was planning on tracking it, then killing it," she explained, taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't think it was just going after the Demon that made John leave," Jessica corrected, "I think John found some information that lead John to the reason the Demon went after Sam all those years ago and went after Ian last month." No pulling punches from her, no way. When she wanted something, whether it be information or the like, she went after it. Jessica licked her lips as she finished sharing her thoughts.

At hearing Jessica's theory voiced for the first time, everyone looked surprised. None of them had ever thought that it was Sam the Demon had been going for all those years ago.

Missouri nearly dropped her cup of tea. When Jessica voiced her suspicions, Missouri felt like a heel and began mentally berating herself for not having seen it sooner. Of course, the Demon would go after the person with the most power, it was so simple. She never knew why the Demon had killed the boys' mother and killed Sam's friend, and now it seemed as if she had found the missing vital clue. Sam needed to be in complete and utter despair to want to have anything to do with the Demon. Now the question was; who was the next target? Was Dean the next target, after all he had had the most influence on Sam? Or would the next target be Jessica?

Missouri knew when she first met Sam as a baby that he was going to be an extremely powerful psychic but she never thought the reason for the attack was about Sam's power, but now made perfect sense. The Demon wanted and craved power, and anyone in the way was collateral damage to it.

"Jessica, honey, are you saying that the Demon wants Sam's powers?" Missouri asked; she had to be sure that was what Jessica meant.

Dean looked at Jessica in shock. This was the first he had heard that theory. He had always thought that Mary and Jackie were the main targets. But what Jess said, it made sense. Sam was a "demon magnet". Every time they went on a hunt, the first person the big bad went after was Sam. And now that he knew Sam had the "shining"…well it just made more of the puzzle pieces fall into place.

"So what are you saying?" Cassie asked, breaking Dean from his thoughts. "That this Demon is going after children with supernatural or other worldly power? But why?" When she saw the looks of worry cross over the faces of her fiancée and her friend, Cassie felt a wave of sadness. The look on Sam's face got to her even more. Sam had quickly become the younger brother she never had and it worried her to think he was in danger. But knowing there was nothing she could really do except comfort Dean, she leaned into his embrace and held him, just to remind him he was not alone.

Jessica shrugged, she wasn't positive, and she was in no way an expert on this particular Demon but that's what it sounded like.

"I don't know, I think in its twisted mind it wants to deceive Sam, as well as those like him, into using their powers for evil, but I'd rather not find out if it's all the sa…" she began to reply, but was cut off when Sam removed his hand from around her waist, and grasped his head.

"Sam?" Jessica exclaimed.

"Shush! Jessica, child, he's having a vision," Missouri told her before focusing all of her attention on Sam. "Sam, honey, listen tome, listen to my voice. You need to let the vision come, don't fight it. Just calm down and let it come, the more you fight it, the more you will hurt. The visions won't give you so much trouble if you just allow them to come.

Dean, Cassie, and Jessica, who had moved to the couch, watched as Sam listened to Missouri's instructions. In an instant, they could see the fight that had been on his face leave, in its place a calm that had never been there during his visions. His hands moved from his head as he let the vision come. The three observers watched as Missouri was able to talk Sam through the vision and all of them were concerned when a couple minutes later, Sam opened his eyes, and a couple of drops of blood dripped form his nose.

_Oh God_, Jessica thought worriedly as she handed Sam a tissue, _what is this doing to my sweetheart? _

Sam nodded his thanks and after making sure he stopped bleeding, he looked at Jessica, "Honey, why don't you finish what you were telling us, then I'll tell you all about my vision."

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked worriedly. It always hurt her seeing Sam in pain. He was her knight in shining armor, and she'd be damned if the visions, the damned Demon, or anyone else was going to hurt her husband or any member of her family. Upon seeing Sam's nod, Jessica continued telling the others about her revelation.

"All right, like I said, I think the Demon is after something specific, and I think it's looking for the powers like what Sam has. I don't know what else it could be," Jessica admitted as she and Sam both took their seat in the chair. God, now that I said it out loud, it doesn't sounds as unintelligent as I thought but it makes the most sense.

Sam then picked up from where Jessica left off. "Jess is right. In my vision, I saw one man and a shadowy figure; the shadow figure, I know is the Demon, and the other, a Caucasian man walking into our old house. They walked into the boy's nursery, and the Demon was beginning to say some sort of chant, when Jenny walked in. As soon as she saw the two, she screamed 'Max, NO!', and then ran for the window to scream for help. Suddenly, I saw Jenny being pinned to the ceiling, her stomach gashed, and the room burst into flames around the crib, where the baby lay screaming."

At the description of the vision, the only thing the group could think of was, _This son of a bitch is going down. _

* * *

The Next Morning…

Sleeping in late was a rarity for Dean, Cassie, Sam and Jessica; however it was even rarer for either woman to be up and about before either of the men. But, they had a job to do, and one that didn't involve either of the men, as was discussed the night before.

As Jessica attempted to get out of the bed, she felt Sam's arms tighten around her and she grinned when she felt his lips press against the back of her neck, kissing her lightly before he sleepily whispered, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Getting up so Cassie and I could talk with Jenny and find out more information," she replied with a smiled as she turned to face him.

"Hmmm… I think you could be a little late," he whispered as he claimed her lips with his.

As he began trailing kisses down her neck, Jessica felt light headed, as Sam began to wake her whole body up better than a cup of coffee would have. As he kissed her, Sam gently pressed a little weight to her shoulder so she lay back down on the bed. Sam moved his lips from her neck, and kissed her passionately as one of his hands delved underneath her nightshirt and the other slipped inside her panties.

Jessica lay back, letting Sam play her like a fine instrument. A smile made its way to her face as she felt his fingers slip inside. "Oh God Sam," she whispered as his fingers began to slide in and out slowly. Her hips soon began to move against his hand, in an attempt to get more friction.

Sam slipped his free hand under the hem of the shirt Jessica wore and lifted it enough to lower his head and press gentle, loving kisses to her breasts while keeping the rhythm of his fingers slow and steady, hitting the right spot each time.

His lips moved from one breast to the other, causing her to moan softly and buck her hips even more into his hand. A smile stretched its way across Sam's lips as he teased her.

"Oh Sam…so close," she whispered, her voice thick with desire and need.

However, just as Sam was about to bury himself inside her, a knock on the door interrupted them. Sam groaned aloud at the interruption and growled out, "What?!" Sam's eyes narrowed at the sound of some very familiar sniggering coming from the other side of the door. Oh, Dean was so going to get it this time. "Dean!"

"Fine, spoil my fun why don't you Geek Boy," came the retort. " Missouri said to get up, breakfast is ready, though by the sounds of it, you're having enough to eat in there," Dean laughed as he could imagine the redness making its way up Sam's face, from both anger and embarrassment. Knowing Sam as well as he did, Dean knew that Sam was going to bide his time waiting for the perfect moment to get revenge.

"Tell her we'll be down in half an hour, we want to shower and change first," Jessica yelled through the door, though she was just as angry and embarrassed at getting caught as Sam was, and now both of them were left a little…frustrated. She huffed out her anger and looked at Sam, when a realization came into her mind.

When Sam saw the sensual smile spread itself on Jessica's lips, he grew curious. "Sweetheart, what are you thinking?"

"Well, I think we need to practice some water conservation," she began, but before she was even finished, Sam got the idea and a knowing smirk found itself on his face. Tracing a finger down the side of Sam's face and down to his, by now, prominent erection, Jessica added, "I see the idea appeals?"

Sam only nodded as they rose from the bed, redressed in their pajamas and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Cassie and Jessica drove up to Sam and Dean's old house in Sam's Camero. Since the only two people, besides himself that Dean would let drive the Impala were John and Sam, they had to take the Camero. Which was fine by Jessica, personally she loved driving the classic car.

As they parked the car, Jessica turned to Cassie, and asked, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Cassie replied as she steeled herself for working her first hunt.

The two women exited the car and walked up to the door. Both women knew from Jenny's reactions that she would be more open around other women.. Her past was something that had scared her badly and made her wary of any men. Jessica sighed before she knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door was swung open by a flustered Jenny.

"H-h-hi," came the shocked reply. Jenny had honestly not expected to see the two women. "Can I help you?"

Jessica and Cassie shared a look, then turned back to Jenny. "Actually, we're here to help you," Jessica told her with a small smile. "Mind if we come in so we can talk?"

_Oh God?!_ Jenny's mind raced as she thought of the possible reasons why the foursome had visited. _Has he found me?_ The panic look must've shown on her face because a moment later, she heard Cassie's voice say, "We're not here to help Max, honestly. We're here to HELP you."

Jenny shook her head from her paranoid thoughts to look at Jessica and Cassie, to see they sincerely seem to want to help her, Jenny took a deep breath to calm down while she opened the door wider to admit them. "We'll need to keep our voices down, Richie is napping," she said offhandedly.

Jessica chuckled softly. "I know how you feel. Sometimes I can't wait for my Ian to fall asleep so that Sam and I could have some alone time," she grinned conspiratorially with Cassie as they walked into the living room and sat down.

"So," Jenny started after a couple moments of uncomfortable silence. "Why is it that you think you can help me?" Jenny had to admit, the two women had her curiosity going. She wanted to know what they knew and how they could help her.

Cassie looked at Jessica, "I think you should do the honors Jess, after all you're more of an expert on this stuff than I am," not really knowing how to give the explanation.

"Fine," Jessica rolled her eyes, then looked at Jenny. "First, what do you know about this house?"

"Not much," Jenny replied, her eyebrows raised. "All I know is that there was a death here twenty-three years ago, and that ever since there have been a string of owners. Why?"

_Oh God!_ She really didn't know all that much. _Great._ Now she had to talk about her husband's past. Jessica sighed and closed her eyes. "Jenny, what I'm about to tell you may sound strange, and completely crazy," she paused, "But I swear to God it's true. So I only ask that you give me the benefit of the doubt."

Jenny looked at them skeptically, but motioned for Jessica to continue. "It all started twenty-three years ago. My husband, Sam, was only six months old at the time, and Dean was four. Their parents put them to bed…" Jessica began. When she saw Jenny motioned to go on, she continued and explained how the Winchesters began hunting. She then told the other woman how she met Sam and how she had gotten into hunting. At the end, she finished with telling Jenny about the premonitions and Jackie's death. "Truth be told Jenny, had I not seen what I had, I don't know if I would've believed it without proof either, but I would have made Sam prove he wasn't crazy," she confided with a gentle smile to the other women.

Jenny looked at Jessica and Cassie as if they were crazy. How could she have thought they could help her? Anyone who believed that the Supernatural was real, was most definitely…Oh God; that would explain how Max could have thrown the lamp at her, even though he had been across the room and was nowhere near it.

Her eyes wide in terror, Jenny looked up at Jessica and Cassie. "And you think that he will do something to hurt me and the kids?" she questioned shakily.

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Have there already been strange sounds you couldn't explain? Or the sound of something breaking from another room, even though there is no one there?" she queried. Denial was all well and good when they didn't have a murderous ex husband on the loose or even when they didn't have a hunt they were working on. But why now, when they were trying to save this stubborn woman's ass?

_Oh God_, Jenny thought. _What have I done?!_ "You're right, there have been a few unexplained incidents like that," she admitted. She looked up at the other women, "What can you do?"

Cassie and Jessica looked at one another and then back at Jenny. "More than you think we can Jenny," came the reply.


	9. Chapter 8

**Reviewer Responses **

_LorGilFan- Thanks for all the wonderful help you've given me. I really and truly appreciate it. I'm glad you're still liking the story. Keep reading and reviewing…I know you will grins _

_Alachai- Thanks for the wonderful compliment. I'm happy to have made you laugh. And don't worry…more pranks and fun to be had by all Hell House -hint hint- _

_The Kiss of Death- Happy to see you're still there. Nice to know there's someone else I made laugh. Keep reading and reviewing. _

_Ghostwriter- Thanks for another review. Glad to see you're still alive. Keep reading, writing and reviewing. _

_Spuffyshipper- Thanks for the great response. I'm glad you liked it. About the whole Jo thing. I know it seems as if John might be her real father, but I highly doubt it. We'll just have to wait and see. _

**Author's Note**

From now on Flashbacks are in **_bolditalic_**.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

The smiling face in front of him, made Sam want to forget everything about his and Jess' life of hunting. All he wanted to do was make sure that the world was safe for his son to grow up in and the only way to do that was to make sure that they got rid of every single evil bastard they could come across; Especially the Demon who took both his mom and his son's mother from him.

He was about to pick Ian up from the floor where the kid was playing with his toys, when he felt a rush of pain coming to his head. Not knowing how long he'd be out, he yelled out, "DEAN!" then sank to his knees, letting the vision wash over him, accepting it as he had the day before. And to his surprise, it helped even more than just listening to Missouri's voice and following her instructions.

**As with the other visions, it started out with him seeing his and Dean's old house. Only this time it was daylight, and he was able to see inside the first story window**. **Looking inside he could see his wife and future sister-in-law sitting on a couch talking to Jenny. All of a sudden, the front door burst open and a white man, the same man whom Jenny had called Max was standing at the door. **

**"You've been very bad Jen," Max said a smirk forming on his face. He turned his head and looked at Jessica and Cassie. "Oh did I crash your party? Well too bad. I came here for my son, where is he?!" **

**As he spoke the last three words, all three women were forced against the walls of the room and held there, unable to move, despite their struggles. **

**"I'll never tell you! You've changed so much since we met Max. I'm not letting you take our son," Jenny sobbed. **

**"Oh, I think you will," Max replied as he walked over and got into her face. "Otherwise I'll have to hurt your lovely friends," he left Jenny and walked over to Jess, and ran his hand down her shoulder and arm. "Though I have to admit they would make lovely pets." **

Sam snapped his eyes open and looked up at Dean, who had Ian in his arms, and Missouri who had heard him yell. He locked eyes with Dean and said, "We need to get over there, now!"

Dean nodded, and handed Ian over to Missouri with instructions to band down the hatches and do whatever it was necessary to keep the little one safe. As they walked out to the Impala, both men could hear Missouri reply, "Don't worry none, just got save those girls and that baby."

Missouri watched as the Impala screeched out of her driveway and shook her head. She almost felt sorry for who or what ever was going to go up against the Winchesters. They had no idea that when they messed with one member of that family they called down the thunder of the whole clan. Holding Ian close, Missouri headed back inside, and made sure that all the preventative measures were still in place, and began adding a few more. She shuddered to think what would happen if Dean, Cassie, Sam, and Jessica returned and found Ian missing.

While Missouri was dealing with a fussy Ian, Sam and Dean were flying towards their old house. As he steered through the streets, Dean looked over at Sam and asked, "All right, spill it college boy. What did you see?"

Sam looked Dean in the eyes, his expression cold and angered. "Believe me Dean, you don't want to know. You don't want to know. All I'll tell you is that we need to get to the girls and fast."

With that, Dean sped up as much as he dared without being pulled over by the cops. And five minutes later, they found themselves pulling up in front of the house. As they got out of the car, Sam could see the front door open and in a blind panic, ran inside; the only weapons on him were his knife and a gun.

He knew not to say anything for fear of what the Demon and the mad man would do to his wife, sister-in-law and Jenny, so he had been able to sneak inside the room. Even as he was sneaking in, he could hear Jessica's voice.

"…she die in a fire, above your crib Max? Above you?" Jessica questioned. She's _trying to stall him_, Sam realized. Even as that thought left his mind, he made another realization, if Max's mother had died the same way, then that meant…oh this was so not good.

"H-h-h-how did you know?" the only male voice in the room replied, Sam guessed it to be Max.

Sam would've walked in at that moment, but he felt a hand press onto his shoulder and saw Dean. Sam nodded he understood and the two waited as Jessica tried to talk Max into letting them go.

"Because, Max, the same thing happened to my husband's mother, in this very house, twenty-three years ago, and it happened to my adopted son, not more than a month ago, on his sixth month birthday, just as it did with my husband." Sam peeked around the corner to look into the room and saw Jess looking Max straight into the eyes, "And just like you."

Sam could imagine Max standing there with a stunned look on his face. Wondering how Jessica knew all of this. "You know Max, the 'thing' you're following, the 'thing' you're about to give you're only son to," he could see Max's slumped shoulders straighten, "it's the 'thing' that killed your real mother, it's what killed my mother-in-law, and the mother of my adopted son."

"No…no…NO! You're lying; you're hurting them just like I was. He just wants my help to save them," Max's voice was frantic, as if he were a person on the edge of a precipice. One wrong move and he would be sent to hell, another move and he'd be sent to Heaven.

After a shared look, Sam and Dean walked into the room. "Max, dude, you don't want to do this," Dean began. "Do you even have evidence that Jenny's abusing your son? I mean other than the fact that this guy who's talking to you says so?"

Max turned around and looked at Dean, using his telekinesis to hold a gun on the older man. "W-w-w-well, no I don't. But why would this guy lie to me?"

This time Sam spoke up. "It's because of you're telekinesis. I'm thinking you just got it, in the last couple of years, right?" Max nodded that Sam was right. "That's what I thought. Max, this man you're talking to isn't a man; he's a Demon and a real bad one too. He wants your psychic abilities. I started getting my abilities a couple months ago myself."

Max looked at Sam in shock. He hadn't expected that there would be someone else who would have psychic abilities. The man…no the Demon, if this girl and guy were to be believed, had told him that he was the only one who had these special abilities, and now to find out that there was someone else out there whose mother had died like his did, and to have psychic abilities as well. It was all too much. He was about to call out to HIM, but the presence he had felt for the last six months, was fading away.

Suddenly, like the fog evaporating away, the darkness that had covered Max seemed to dissipate. Ashe thought back to the things he had done in the last six months, he sank to his knees. "Oh God, what have I done?!"

A moment later, the three women, who had been pinned to the walls, were freed and landed on their feet. Just as Sam and Dean were about to ask them if everything was all right, they heard a baby crying. All four hunters shared a glance and ran upstairs into the nursery.

There they found a pillar of flame. Dean was about to pull out his gun filled with rock salt bullets, but was stopped when Sam placed a hand on his arm and said, "Dean, don't. I know who that is."

Dean looked over at his brother, "What? Who…," he paused as he saw the pillar of flame take the shape of a blonde woman, a very familiar blonde woman. "Mom?" came the choked response from both Dean and Sam.

The spirit of Mary Winchester turned around and smiled at her two handsome boys. "Sam, Dean," she said to them, in a loving tone as she smiled. She looked over to Jessica and Cassie and her smile widened. "Jessica, Cassie, take care of all my boys."

Just as her smile had blossomed, it wilted. Suddenly, Jenny, who had followed them up was thrown against the wall. A scowl crossed over Mary's face as a dark shape appeared in the corner of the room. Dean, Cassie, Sam, and Jessica could see the putrid yellow eyes and sense the evil emanating from the Demon.

Mary turned and glared at the thing that had taken her life. "You get out of my house," she ordered.

The Demon just chuckled evilly. "Now, now Mary, it's been so long since I've seen Sam here…"

"Stay away from my family," Mary said as she stepped closer to the Demon.

"Like there's really anything you could do," and everyone in the room could swear the Demon was smirking.

"Maybe not, but there's something I can do," everyone in the room turned their heads to see Max standing in the doorway. A moment later, both the Demon and Max were pressed against a wall of the room. "You're not getting my son."

"Nor are you getting mine," Mary added. She then walked over to the crib, placed her hand on Richie, taking the mark left on him by the Demon, She then did the same for Sam and walked over to the Demon. "Now it's time for you to… GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" with that, she placed a hand on the Demon, one on Max's shoulder and burst into flames, taking the Demon and Max with her.

Max added his own power to Mary's and as they took the Demon with them. Max's last words to everyone in the room were, "This is only temporary. He'll be back and he'll be angry."

As the last words left his mouth, the energy from Max, Mary, and the Demon, burst through the room and the house began to burn. Sam and Dean woke from their shocked state and began getting everyone out of the house, Jenny carrying Richie, followed by Cassie and Jessica, then Dean and Sam. Just as they made their way out of the house and to the cars, an explosion came from the house.

_Great, not again_, came the thought from both Sam and Dean as they watched their old house burn once more. The tiny group stood together, Jessica standing by Sam, her arms wrapped around his waist, and Cassie mirroring her friend wrapping her arms around Dean's waist.

Jenny held onto her son as she watched her new home burn. As the tears slid down her cheeks, she looked over to the two couple who had shown up at her house. "Can you please explain to me what just happened?" she practically begged them. She wanted to know just why her son had been targeted and why exactly her home and her ex-husband had to be destroyed.

The foursome shared a look and as Sam was about to speak for them, the sounds of fire engines filled the late afternoon air. "We'll give you a full explanation, but not here. After we're finished with the investigators, we'll explain everything a tour friend, Missouri Mosley's house. All right?" his voice was filled with pleading and couple that with the hurt puppy dog look he was giving her, Jenny couldn't help but be remind of her younger brother, and agree to his suggestion.

_December 12th,2005__: Oklahoma/Texas Border _

The Impala and the Camero were driving down the back highway. Jessica, Cassie, and Ian in the Camero, having some girl time… a.k.a. planning out what Cassie and Dean's wedding would be; which left the two Winchester Men driving by themselves in the Impala. Throwing a glance to her friend and future sister-in-law, Jessica asked, "What do you think the boys are up to?"

Cassie looked up from the bridal magazine she'd been looking at and over at Jessica. "Knowing those two, Dean's probably driving Sam up the wall with his music and sarcasm," Cassie grinned.

Little did Cassie know how right she was; because at that moment, her cell phone rang. Cassie grabbed it and flipped it open. "Hi Dean," she answered before he could get a word in edgewise.

"Damn caller ID," Dean grumbled good-naturedly. "Want a good laugh?"

Cassie's eyebrows rose, "Sure…" but before she could say anything else, Dean continued, "Watch the screen on your phone."

Cassie moved the phone from her ear, and looked at the screen. All of a sudden, a picture showed up: a picture of Sam sleeping in the front seat of the Impala… with a spoon hanging out of his mouth. Cassie covered her mouth with her hand to smother the laughter and showed the picture to Jessica, who was torn between being angry at her brother-in-law for playing such a juvenile prank, and laughter at her husband's predicament.

Both women started laughing at the sight the picture made. As they laughed, both women couldn't help but be glad for Dean's ability to lighten any darkened moment like this. The past two days had been trying for everyone involved. Especially since they had to lie to the fire department and the police about how the fire started and then take Jenny and Richie to Missouri's to explain all they knew about what had happened.

"Cass? You still there?" Dean's voice coming over the speaker broke the laughter between the two women.

Jess grabbed the phone from Cassie and said, "Dean, you do know that Sam's going to pay you back for this right?"

"I know," he replied a grin in his voice.

Jess shot a look towards Cassie and said, "Well you know what they say, 'Payback's a bitch' so don't come crying to us when it happens and please leave us out of it. I still remember the last time you and Sam fought your little prank war… I was cleaning food off the walls for a month."

"Fine," Jessica could swear Dean was rolling his eyes, "now please put Cassie on."

"All right, don't tie your boxers in a twist," Jessica replied before she handed the phone back to Cassie.

Cassie shot an amused glance to her friend as she took the phone and said, "Mind telling me what she meant by leaving us out of the prank war?"

Dean chuckled, "Not until we get to the hotel. I just wanted to tell you I love you."

Cassie smiled widely and sat back more comfortably in her seat. "Love you too baby…" An angry shout came from the other end of the phone, and Cassie could tell that Sam was wide awake now. She laughed, "Tell Sam I said hi," then hung up.

Jessica raised an eyebrow giving Cassie a curious look. "What happened?"

Cassie's reply said it all. "Sam woke up," she laughed, remembering hearing Sam yell at Dean.

When she heard Cassie's reply, Jessica grinned. She remembered the last time that the boys had gotten into a prank war. It had actually been earlier that year during spring break when Dean had come to visit for a mini vacation.

FLASHBACK

**_The apartment was dark and quiet, except for the sounds of the two occupants inside the bedroom. Both were in bed, Jessica wrapped up in Sam's arms and her head on his chest, Sam laying full out on the bed, talking. They had been planning on going up to Jamestown, Sonora, and Colombia for a little vacation: and to get some hunting in as well. They were in the middle of making the final plans when the sound of the front door opening made them stop. _**

****

**_Jessica looked up at Sam and he nodded. They both grabbed the pistols they kept in the nightstands on either side of the bed, and headed out to the front room, Sam first, then Jessica. _**

****

**_As Sam entered the room, Jessica flipped on the lights and both were a little startled to find Dean standing in the kitchen, beer in one hand, sandwich in the other, and looking like a kid who had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. _**

****

**_Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing, and was about to say something when he caught sight of either his or Jessica's camera phone. It did not matter which one it was, because as soon as he grabbed it, flipped it open, and took the picture, Dean snapped out of his daze and glared murderously at Sam. _**

****

**_"Dude, give me that phone," Dean demanded, setting the food and drink on the counter as he made his way over to grab the phone. _**

****

**_Sam shook his head. "No can do bro," he smirked. "Let this be a lesson to you to give us a call next time you're stopping by." _**

****

**_"That's it," Dean said as he prepared to launch himself at Sam; however, the sound of Jessica's voice stopped both brothers in their tracks. _**

****

**_"Boys," they both turned to face the wrath of the lone Winchester woman living. The brothers heaved a sigh of relief as they saw the look of amusement on her face. "If you're going to act like twelve-year-olds, go run it out on the field," she told them. "I'm going to bed." And with that, Jessica grabbed the gun out of a dumbfounded Sam's hand, and proceeded to head back to bed. _**

****

**_As they watched the door shut, Dean, forgetting about getting his little brother back and putting him back in his place, turned to Sam, a smirk on his face as he shook his head. "Damn little brother, I don't know how you managed to be such a lucky s.o.b. to find Jessica," he teased. He then turned to head back to the kitchen and finished eating his 'midnight' snack. _**

****

**_Sam snapped out of his 'daze' and shot a triumphant smirk to Dean. "I don't know the answer to that big bro. And frankly I couldn't care less. I'm just happy she accepted when I proposed," he said taking a seat next to Dean. "So what are you doing here anyway? Jess and I were going to leave for vacation tomorrow." _**

****

**_"Well, lucky me," Dean drawled as he took a swig of his beer. "What are we doing?" _**

****

**_Sam narrowed his eyes at the big pain-in-the-ass he called his brother and hissed, "What do you mean 'what are we doing'? You weren't invited," the last word was stressed violently. _**

****

**_Dean pressed his hand to his heart and replied in mock hurt, "I'm hurt Sammy…" _**

****

**_"It's Sam!" _**

****

**_The phrase was ignored by said older brother and Dean continued, "I'm hurt that my only little brother and my wonderful sister-in-law don't want me to join them on a family vacation…" _**

****

**_Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean's antics. God, there wasn't a day that went by where Dean could stop from being a complete smartass. While it could be amusing sometimes, right now it was melodramatic and annoying. Sam rose from his seat and said, "Look, Jessica and I are leaving in the morning, by ourselves," he added to make sure Dean didn't get any ideas. "Now, you can stay, or not, and water our plants, but please don't make a mess of the place." _**

****

**_Dean never replied yes or o to Sam's comment, or if he did, he never said anything, because Sam then quickly made his way, back to bed, leaving Dean to finish his late dinner. _**

****

**_The next morning, as Sam and Jessica got up to leave for the mountains, Sam was stopped in his tracks at their bedroom, door when he was plastered with honey, smeared onto a piece of saran-wrap that was taped to the doorframe and the honey facing into the bedroom. _**

****

**_As soon as Sam pulled the plastic wrap from his face, the first words out of his mouth was, "DEAN! I WILL GET YOU BACK JERK!" _**

****

**_When Sam stepped forward to go pound his brother to a pulp, he hit a piece of trip wire, and looked up. There above his head, thousands of little feathers floated down, landing on him and landing on the honey covered saran-wrap. _**

****

**_As Sam opened his eyes, he heard the distinct sounds of his brother's laughter and called out, "I hope you know that this means war Dean." _**

END FLASHBACK

"Jess!" Cassie's voice pulled Jessica from her reverie. And the blonde cast a look at her friend, "What is it Cass?"

Cassie rolled her eyes at the fact that Jessica had gotten lost in her thoughts and asked, "I've been thinking about the wedding," Jessica waved her hand in an 'I hear you' and 'get on with it' motion, as they continued to follow the Impala down the back highway into Richardson. "Do you think Dean would go for a quickie wedding in Vegas?"

Jessica looked a head of her, thinking about what Cassie had said and grinned as she looked at her, "I think that's definitely more his style than having a big church wedding."

Cassie, who was looking at another bridal magazine, replied with, "You're right. Think I can talk him into getting married in Vegas."

As Jessica was about to respond, the two women noticed the sign that said, "Richardson, Texas Population 100,000"

As they drove through the city to the hotel, Jessica and Cassie noticed the drive-in restaurant, and could see that the outskirts of the city gave the feeling of being in 1950's Middle America. The city, in both women's opinion was nice in its own way, but neither would want to live there.

The hotel that Dean had led them seemed nice enough, but Jessica knew from her years of hunting with Sam that the outside of the hotel rarely showed the truth as to what was on the inside. Jessica pulled the Camero into the parking space next to the Impala and the two women got out of the car at the same time the guys did. Jessica then adjusted the driver's seat and reached into the back seat to get a sleeping Ian out of the car.

As she slowly backed out of the car, Sam made his way over to her and their son. Jessica immediately noticed the disgruntled look on his face and bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing as she adjusted Ian in her arms and her purse on her shoulder.

"You know hun, you should be glad that you made Dean agree for the two of us to leave you and Cassie out of the prank war," he warned playfully, pulling her and their son into his arms for a quick kiss.

"Mhmmm…" Jessica replied as they broke the kiss, "Missed me did you?" she grinned.

"You think, just a little," Sam rolled his eyes with a grin and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they turned to rent a couple of rooms, ones that were connected by a door. Upon turning around, Sam and Jessica both saw Dean and Cassie locked in a kiss themselves. Sam and Jessica shared a glance before heading to the office.

As they walked over, Sam teasingly yelled over his shoulder, "Don't worry about the room, Dean, I'll make sure that you and Cass are taken care of."

By the time that Dean and Cassie had processed what Sam said, Sam and Jessica were inside renting the two hotel rooms. "One of these days Cassie," he threatened Sam weakly.

Cassie buried her head into Dean's shoulder to stifle her laughter. She knew how much Dean loved his little brother, even if they rarely showed it and never said the actual words. "Oh come on Dean, I think he's entitled to a little payback after the spoon in the mouth thing, don't you?" she said, her was voice filled with laughter, but was a little muffled. "Besides, Jessica did warn you about the payback."

"Yeah, yeah," he acquiesced as his body eased up a little bit. "So," Dean cleared his voice as he released Cassie from his embrace and leaned against the Impala, "were you two girls able to put a dent into the wedding plans?" _God, please kill me now. You know I hate talking about 'girly' stuff, just as much as I hate 'chick flick moments'_. He mentally sighed, adding, _it's not that I don't want to marry her, I guess it's that I don't care about the details as long as we say our "I do's" _

Cassie smiled, sensing Dean's reluctance, but was glad he was making the effort. Besides, this was just the opening she needed to make her suggestion. She moved from her spot, so she was right in front of Dean and wrapped her arms around him. _God I hope Jessi was right about Dean's reaction_. "Well, kind of," she admitted, biting the corner of her lip. "Jess and I were talking and I got to wondering…" she trailed off, hoping that Dean would pick up her train of thought.

Dean, who had been distracted by Cassie biting on her lip, noticed her trail off and gave himself a mental shake, willing himself to not listen to his "downstairs brain". "What was it that you were wondering sweetheart?" he asked.

_This was it_, Cassie reminded herself, _no chickening out now_. "What if we just got married in Vegas instead of having the big church wedding?" she suggested, with her eyes downcast sheepishly.


	10. Chapter 9

**Reviewer Responses**

_Manhattan__ SVU- Wow! I am glad to hear that you're enjoying this series so much. Thanks for the wonderful review and the comliments. _

_Yttan- Thanks for the review, I am glad that you liked the blending between the episodes and the addition that I did by bringing in the girls. _

_LorGilFan- Thanks for all of the help. I really appreciate you betaing for me and catching my errors. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much. _

__

_Spuffyshipper- Thanks for the review. _

_Alachai- I am glad to find that you enjoyed the chapter so much and that you enjoyed the way I'm writing Cassie's character. Thanks for the compliments. _

_Ghostwriter- Thanks for the reivew. _

_The Kiss of Death- Thanks for the great review. And I have to admit that the flashback to previous pranks was just some divine insperation on my part._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 9 **

"Well that was a bust," Dean commented later as they walked out to the Impala after they had interviewed three of the kids who had been at the 'hell house'.

The others could do nothing but nod in agreement. The only things in common their stories had were that a girl had been hanging from the rafters of the basement and then high-tailed it from the house. The description of the girl varied. One said she was blonde, another said she was redheaded, and another said she was a brunette. None of their descriptions matched. So now they were all piling into the Impala and heading to the record story where the witnesses said they would be able to find Craig Thurston, the person who had told them about and taken them to the 'Hell house'.

"Do you think we'll be able to get more from this Craig character?" Cassie wondered a loud as she sat down in the back seat.

"He might," came the response from Dean. "We won't know until we get there."

"Oh God," Jessica said as she secured the baby seat for Ian. "Why do I get the feeling that you're going to do something…"

"Incredibly smart?" Dean suggested with an innocent look.

"I think she means you're going to go in half-cocked," Sam replied with smug grin. He nearly laughed at the indignant look that rose on Dean's face. It was so easy to set Dean up when Jess gave him an opening like that.

"I don't go off half-cocked," Dean snarked back. He sat back in the driver's seat, sulking like a little kid who had his favorite toy taken away.

Cassie, remembering how the boys had gone after the spirit of that guy in the truck, and the times she and Dean had gone out for dinner and dancing years earlier and he had gone after a couple of guys who were harassing them, rolled her eyes. "Jess has a point sweetie. You do tend to let your anger get the better of you. Remember how you went after those two idiots dumb enough to try and hurt me?"

Dean chuckled nervously, "I guess you're right, but you have to admit they did deserve it."

Cassie rolled her eyes, sometimes Dean could be such a little kid. "I'm not saying they didn't, but you didn't have to beat them up so badly that they were sent to the hospital."

Sam and Jessica exchanged a look that clearly said 'same old Dean'. They both knew that Dean tended to overreact and be overprotective when it came to people whom he claimed as friends, family, or innocents were being hurt, or if someone was trying to hurt his car. Sam was about to add something to the conversation when Dean said, "We're here. Let's see what the kid has to say."

The four adults, plus baby, exited the car and entered the record, which, in Sam and Jessica's opinion, was made for Dean. The place was filled to the brim with his "mullet rock" on LPs and, of course band, and concert t-shirts and other memorabilia. As the Winchesters walked in, a guy about 18 greeted them.

"Gentlemen, Ladies, and baby," he greeted cheerily, "Can I help you with anything?"

Dean, who had been thumbing through the albums, was elbowed by Cassie to pay attention so looked over at the kid and grinned, "Yeah, my brother Sam and I are reporters with the Dallas Morning News, and these are our," he paused seeing the raised eyebrows being given to him by his fiancée and his sister-in-law.

"Significant others," Sam cut in, earning him a smile from his wife, "we're doing an article on local hauntings and we're looking for Craig Thurston."

The kid looked surprised for a moment, before he answered, "Well you found him, how can I help you?"

Before Dean could stick his foot in his mouth, Cassie spoke up, "Well, we heard through the grapevine that you're the one who brought the other kids to the 'Hell House'. Do you think you could tell us about it?"

Craig looked at Cassie then Jessica, before glancing at Dean and Sam, who were clearly giving off the testosterone-filled vibe of "my mate, stay away". He shrugged and said, "I thought it was just a story, you know; something to scare the tourists and locals away from the abandoned building. I didn't think there was anything to it."

"Well, why don't you tell us the story," Jessica urged as she balanced the sleepy baby in her arms. While she enjoyed hunting, it was no picnic with a seven-month-old baby.

She had a new respect for her father-in-law for doing his best to balance hunting that fucking Demon down and caring for two children, especially when Sam was nothing but a toddler.

Jessica, who had been lost in her thoughts shook them off hear the rest of the story that Craig was telling.

"……Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop. But he just strung them up, one after another. Then, when he was all finished, he hung himself. Now, they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringin' up any other girl who goes inside," Craig finished, looking up at the quintet.

The two couples shared a look before turning back to the kid. "So, how'd you hear about this so-called-haunted-house?" Sam asked as he leaned against the wall and pulled Jessica with Ian into his arms. "I mean, did you always know about the place since you grew up around here?"

Craig shook his head. These people weren't acting like any reporters he'd ever seen, but then again that didn't mean anything. The only people he'd known to be reporters were the other kids who worked on the school newspaper with him. He'd never worked for a "real" paper or even a news station. So it stood to reason, for him anyway, that real reporters would act differently while they were researching their story and that they would also have different interviewing techniques.

As he blinked his eyes to clear his thoughts, Craig answered Sam's question, "Um, no I didn't know about the house. Not until my cousin Dana told me about it."

Dean shot a look to the rest of his family and nodded before turning to Craig to ask, "Can you tell us where the house is?" Dean wrapped an arm around Cassie's waist while he waited for Craig to give them directions.

After getting the directions…, which basically just told them to follow the main street out of town make a right turn at the first street they could turn right on after leaving the city, the group headed back to the car to get to the hotel and get some sleep.

As they walked out of the store, Cassie voiced the question that had been burning on everybody's mind, "So, do you think he's telling the truth?"

Dean, who pulled the keys out of his pocket as they approached the Impala, turned to look at the others as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, he sounded sincere, but it did seem a little rehearsed…"

"Still, Dean and I should check it out while you two do the library research," Sam finished as he pulled his wife and son close, completely ignorant of the incredulous look that Jessica gave him.

When Jessica heard Sam say what she and Cassie were supposed to do, she couldn't believe it. He knew that she could fight, as well as hunt; after all, he was the one who had taught her how to hunt, at her own insistence and his urge to make sure she knew how to take care of herself.

"Sam," she said in an overly sweet voice, one she knew would catch his attention it meant that either she wanted something or she was seriously pissed off with him and was about to call him on said stupidity.

Sam internally winced when he heard her overly sweet voice. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down at his beautiful wife. "Now Jess, sweetheart, before you get angry, you have to remember, this spirit is only going after women, Dean and I just don't want either of you to get hurt, besides, we were just going to do some recon, no actual hunting," he then looked up over at Dean with a look that said, 'help me out here bro'.

Dean, who had moved to lean against the Impala, nodded, he knew exactly what Sam was doing…calm her down, appease her, then while they are stuck researching, they would salt and torch the fucker. "Sam's telling the truth," he said as he pulled Cassie closer. "Neither of us would know what we would do if we lost you ladies. You're the ones who keep us sane," he gave a little grin at the last bit. "Can you please do as we ask?"

"Of course honey," Cassie replied sweetly, giving Dean an innocent 'who me?' look. Dean narrowed his eyes at her innocent tone, but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. After all, even if she did try something, it is not as if she wouldn't have anyone to back her up. Jessica would be there.

Jessica, who had been watching the exchange, sighed and said, "Fine, we'll stick with the research, but I hope you know this is under duress."

Sam chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her exposed neck. "I know sweetheart," stealing a glance at his son, Sam noticed the kid was out like a light. "I think it's time we get to back to the hotel. Ian is out cold," he announced with a chuckle, to lightened mood.

As soon as Ian was strapped securely into his car seat, Dean backed out of his parking spot and drove off. None had a clue as to what awaited them the next morning.

The Next Morning……

The light streamed through the hotel window, which awoke the still sleeping Jessica. As

she groaned and stretched out, she was shocked to find her husband no longer lay next to her ,neither was he sleeping nor reading dad's journal. As she sat up, she noticed he wasn't in the hotel room at all.

As she rose from the bed and walked over to check on Ian, she grabbed her cell to dial Cassie. "Cassie's it's Jess, pleased tell me that Dean and Sam are over there. Sam's not here and he didn't leave a note," she said quickly after the other woman picked up the phone on the second ring.

"No, neither of them are here," Cassie replied in realization. "You don't think…"

Jessica propped the phone up to her ear as she used her shoulder as she picked Ian up, before she replied, "I don't think, I know that they left without waking us up to telling us where they were going."

"I wonder if they left one of the cars," Cassie commented unexpectedly as both women silently fumed.

Jessica walked over to the mini kitchen and pulled out a pre-prepared bottle to heat up for Ian, before she walked over to the window and looked out. In the parking lot, she was able to see the Camero and sighed. "Yeah, they left mine and Sam's. Luckily I hid my set of keys," she grinned. "Think you can be ready in fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah, why?" Cassie asked warily.

"Good, just be ready and then we'll leave to give our guys a wake up call about leaving us high and dry," Jess told her as she hung up. Looking down at the baby in her arms, Jessica sighed and asked, "What am I going to do about your daddy, hmmmm?"

Ian looked up at Jessica, his eyes wide and curious. Jessica smiled at the little one and kissed his chubby cheek, causing him to gurgle happily. After putting the bottle in the portable bottle warmer, Jessica grabbed the diaper bag and began to change Ian's diaper.

As she finished, the microwave 'dinged', signaling the bottle was ready. Jessica set the freshly changed and clean Ian back into his portable crib and after testing she tested the heat of the bottle, gave the bottle to Ian as she began to get dressed, she thanked the deities that she had decided to shower the night before.

Ten minutes later, she was ready wearing hiking boots, jeans, a t-shirt and one of Sam's hoodies with her hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She grabbed her purse, the diaper bag then picked Ian up as she walked out of the door.

"Jess," Jessica turned around at the sound of her name and saw Cassie walking towards her.

"Ready?" Jessica questioned as she locked the door.

"Let's go make sure the boys don't get themselves into trouble like they did with my mom's ex-boyfriend's ghost," Cassie grinned. She should've known that Dean was going to pull something like this. He was extremely protective of his family.

The two women, after placing Ian in his child safety seat, climbed into the Camero and drove off towards the hell house, where they were sure that they'd be able to find their boys. The drive wasn't as long as they'd thought it'd be, considering the place was supposed to be on an old abandoned farm. As they drove up the stretch of dirt road, Jessica noticed the boys up ahead, just parking the Impala.

"They must've gone for coffee and breakfast," Cassie said a little bewildered at the fact that they had caught up with the guys so quickly.

Jess laughed. "Either that or they got lost and did not stop for directions for a while," she suggested with a grin before looking up at the house. As she looked, she sighed. "Once, just once why couldn't we have a hunt in a nice place like the museum where Sam and I had or first hunt together," she said aloud as she and Cassie got out of the car and she went into the back to get Ian.

Cassie, who had taken the car keys and was getting the rock salt and holy water, raised an eyebrow at her friend's comment. "What do you mean? Weren't all your hunts in places like this?" she asked curiously, as she leaned against the trunk of the car.

Jessica held Ian securely to her and as she locked the doors replied, "Well, on our first hunt together, Sam and I got rid of this poltergeist in this museum in California. The place was nice. It was a Victorian Mansion back in the day and they fully restored it to its natural glory…"

Jessica was about to answer when the sound of two slightly angry male voices filled the air. Jessica noticed the look on Cassie's face, one that said 'uh-oh' and with a raised eyebrow, turned and faced her husband and brother-in-law. "What are you two doing here? And with Ian?" Sam questioned, the tone of his voice showing his worry and anger.

"As for Ian, I don't know anyone who could baby-sit in this town and I sure as hell wasn't going to leave him with Joanne, the inn keeper whom I've only met for all of five minutes," Jessica retorted as she leaned against the Camero. "Besides, when we both woke up to find that you had left, before we woke up, and left no note, we knew that you came out here."

Sam and Dean looked at one another and groaned. "I thought you left them the note Sammy?!" Dean said a little angrily.

"Me?! I thought you did," Sam shot back with an incredulous look.

Jessica shot Cassie a smile and mouthed 'well at least their not chewing us out'. Cassie bit back a laugh at the comment. It was true; sometimes deflection was the best tactic to get out of an argument. Other times, well it takes a little bit more….finesse. Besides, it was funny watching Sam and Dean go at it like little kids.

"Guys!" Cassie's voice rang out in the clearing, shocking everyone. "Shouldn't we be checking out the house?"

Sam and Dean looked from their girls to one another, and then back. "This isn't over," they said in unison. "We're going to be talking about this later," Dean added, a hint of promise in his voice, and not the good kind either.

Both girls rolled their eyes and stayed at the car as Dean pulled out his EMF detector. When it went up a bit, but not too much, Dean looked around and groaned as he noticed the power lines and the transformer. "Looks like that thing might have some juice still left in it," he said shortly.

Cassie looked at everyone and asked, "Well? What does that mean?"

Dean then explained about EMF, how it related to what they needed to do, and that it meant they actually had to go inside and do some initial investigating. As soon as he finished, he put the EMF away and led the way into the creepy late 1800's/early 1900's farmhouse.

As they walked in, both Dean and Sam pulled out their camera phone and began taking pictures of the symbols that were painted on the interior walls of the house. Jessica, Sam and Dean all recognized a few of the symbols. There was a sigil of Sulfur, an inverted cross, and some other symbols which they would need to research. However, one symbol had Dean transfixed.

"Man, I know I've seen that symbol somewhere before," he muttered as the others walked over to join him and Sam snapped a quick picture.

As he looked at the symbol, Sam reached up and touched it, only to find that the paint was freshly dried. "Huh, still fresh," he said as Jessica handed him a wipe to clean his hand off. "Thanks sweetheart."

Jessica moved closer and wrapped her free arm around his waist. "No problem honey," she turned towards Dean and then asked, "are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Dean and Sam both nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind…" Dean started, but was interrupted when Jess added with a cheeky grin, "Except Cassie, me and dad.". Dean narrowed his eyes and playfully shook his fist. He was about to comment when the sound of falling pots filled the air.

The quartet glanced at one another, and in a moment, Sam and Dean had pushed the girls behind them and burst through the kitchen door, only to find two geeky looking guys carrying flashlights and video equipment.

"Cut! Just a couple humans. What are you guys doing here?" the one with glasses questioned, his voice just a tad angry.

"What are _we_ doing here," Dean and Sam looked at the two guys incredulously. "What the hell are _you_ doin' here?" Dean shot back.

The one with glasses raised and eyebrow and replied, "Uh, we belong here. We're professionals."

Dean looked disbelieving. _These idiots didn't think that they were… nahhhh! That's just too weird to run into another couple hunters_. However, he took the bait and asked, "Professional what?"

"Paranormal investigators," said the guy Dean had nicked-named 'geek 1' as he took out two business cards and handed them to Sam and Dean. "There ya go. Take a look at that, boys."

As he reads the card, Dean fights back a laugh. "Oh, you've gotta be kiddin' me," he turned his head and called out, "Cass, Jess it's cool, come on in before ol' Mordechai shows up."

The two geeks watch in shock as Jessica and Cassie walk in, with Ian smiling, calm and alert in Jessica's arms. If you had asked them, they would say that they had never seen women so gorgeous. At first, they thought that the girls were the sisters or just friends of the guys who had walked in to horn in on their investigation, well at least that's what Harry and Ed thought.

"What is it hun?" Cassie asked as Dean pulled her into his arms. Dean had seen the looks of appreciation on the faces of the two other guys, and fought the grin trying to make its way to his face as he handed her the card, then kissed her.

Sam felt the same possessiveness for Jessica that Dean did for Cassie and as Jessica walked over to join him, he pulled her close and pressed a kiss to his lips before letting her settle into his arms and handing her the card. "Ed Zedmore and Harry Spangler. Hell Hound's Lair dot com," she read aloud, then looked up at the two guys. "You're the guys run that website?"

"Yeah," Ed, the one with glasses, replied, still in shock at seeing such beautiful girls with the two guys who burst in and ruined their filming.

Dean nodded his head and in a slightly bored voice replied, "Oh, yeah. Yeah, we're huge fans," as he moved to another area of the room and began nonchalantly checking things out.

Cassie noting the tone in his voice stifled a laugh, like Sam and Jessica she knew that Dean was a lot more that he portrayed to the outside world and when he acted as he was doing right now, he was in hunting/con mode. However, as Ed spoke up, she felt the knot in her stomach start tightening.

"And, uh, we know who you guys are, too," Ed exclaimed, causing the two couples to glance at one another in shock then back to the boys nervously.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and slightly tightened his hold on Jessica and Ian as he replied, "Oh, yeah?"

"Amateurs," Ed snorted in disgust, neither he nor Harry noticed the looks of amusement and relief on the Winchesters faces. "Lookin' for ghosts, cheap thrills, and trying to get women."

Jessica was about to comment when Harry spoke up and said, "Yeah. So, if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." To which Ed murmured his agreement. After all, they were nothing if not friends right?

Dean and Sam both raised an eyebrow at the comment. Neither of them were could believe these two idiots. While they and the girls knew that everything considered supernatural was real, these idiots were just trying to prove it instead of getting rid of it. And if the looks on Jessica and Cassie's faces and in their eyes were enough to go by, they were getting pretty po'd at the condescending tone the Hellhounds lair boys were using, as well as their comments.

They could also tell that both Jessica and Cassie had their jaw clenched and that look they get in their eyes when they get angry. Luckily, for the Hellhound's Lair idiots, Dean and Sam knew how to calm their women down; otherwise there would be two very, very hurt men heading to the hospital.

Dean squeezed Cassie's shoulder to prevent her from blowing their cover. She sighed and after calming down slightly she tried to make her voice sound interested and asked, "Yeah? What do you got so far?"

"Uh, Harry, why don't you tell 'em about EMF?" Ed suggested with a wave of his hand, as he attempted to be magnanimous by as he allowed his friend to do some 'Intro to Ghost Hunting 101' teaching.

Jessica, after a warning glance from Sam, mentally rolled her eyes as they asked in unison, in a pretense of curiosity, "EMF?"

"The electromagnetic field," Harry stated matter-of-factly as he walked over to his bag and removed a professional EMF meter. "Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector, like this bad boy right here," he turned on the EMF detector and it began to buzz. "Whoa, whoa. That's 2.8 MG."

"Two point eight," Ed asked, his voice slightly higher pitched in his excitement.

Harry nodded. "It's hot in here."

Sam, Jessica and Dean all shared a look. They'd been in places where the EMF was more than nine point zero MG. That little bit they picked up was most likely traces from the transformer they had seen inside. But to avoid blowing their cover, Sam whistled and said, "Wow."

Cassie, who was both annoyed and curious to find out how amateurish the two idiots were, asked, "So, have you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or—?"

"Once. We were, uh—we were investigating this old house, and we saw a vase fall right off the table," Ed told them. They tried to keep themselves from sniggering at the tone of his voice. Though it was hard, being as the guy was acting like it was the world's biggest secret.

But, when Harry added, "By itself," they nearly had to cover their mouths.

Ed continued the narration adding, "Well, we didn't actually see it, but we heard it. And something like that, it, uh—it changes you."

The whole Winchester and Robinson crew looked at one another and shared a looked that said, 'Oh we know, more than you could possibly understand'. Harry and Ed, while they could be accused of being idiots when it came to street smarts, were book smart and while they didn't really talk to all that many people, even they could see something was being said silently between the two couples.

Before they could mention anything, Dean broke the tension by replying, "Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go—let them get back to work."

"Yeah, you should," Harry, who had been trying to figure out what the people who had burst in on their investigation were up to, answered.

Dean and Cassie, who joined Sam, Jessica, and the now sleeping Ian looked at the other couple and said, "Sam? Jess?"

Both Sam and Jessica nodded as they followed the other couple out of the hell house to the cars. When they walked out, no one expected to hear the next words out of Jessica's mouth as she angrily said, "I cannot believe those two…idiots!? What right did they have assuming that about us?! Ooooo they are going to pay."

Dean, Sam and Cassie looked at the blonde in shock. After all, they had seen her mad, but this, this was beyond mad. No, she was supremely pissed off and out for blood. Jessica grinned evilly and looked up at her family. "You know, I'm feeling in the mood for some payback for their stupid assumptions," she announced as she adjusted the sleeping infant in her arms. "How would you guys feel about pranking the daylights out of these two amateurs?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Reviewer Reponses**

_Irishgirl9- Thanks for the wonderful review. Here's the next chapter as requested._

_MayMarie- Wow! Thank you for the wonderful review… I can't take all of the credit for my better writing skills. I have to thank my beta reader for helping me by letting me bounce ideas off of her, and also for her editing skills helping me catch grammar and spelling errors and helping me reword some parts. Thanks for the constructive criticism, I hope that you continue to read and review._

_The Kiss of Death- LOL! I'm glad you're still reading and reviewing. I have watched the episode quite a few times to make sure that I got their characters right. Keep reading and reviewing._

_Alachai- Thanks for the review, glad to know I still have you hooked._

_Spuffyshipper- Well, as for Cassie and Dean having a baby?_ _Maybe later in the story or in my planned sequel. But I do have some Cassie, Dean and Ian schmoop coming up._

_Ghostwriter- Thanks for the compliment. I take pride in the way I have been able to add both women into the hunting lives of the boys. Keep reading._

_

* * *

Author's Note: go to the following page to see the banner for this series (without the spaces)- http:// i71. albums/i141/ samsangel/SchoolDaysBanner .jpg_

* * *

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME HUMOROUS IMAGES... PLEASE SET DOWN WHATEVER YOU ARE DRINKING NOW TO PREVENT SPITTING IT ONTO YOUR COMPUTER.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Sam, Dean and Cassie looked at Jessica as she asked them about pranking the Hellhounds Lair boys. An evil grin formed on each of their faces. It would be nice to be able to get one over on the boys. Sam was about to say something when he was interrupted by the sound of Ian crying. After taking Ian from Jessica to calm the baby down, Sam replied to her earlier question, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

Jessica grinned before she pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek, "No, but you can tell me later, in private."

Dean rolled his eyes playfully at Sam's line and added his own positive reply, as did Cassie. "All right, so what's your plan?" Dean asked, curious to find out what his sister-in-law had in mind though he knew Jessica would want it to be something big.

While the Winchester Family was outside getting into their vehicles, the two amateurs, continued to investigate the "Hell House" as they talked about the Winchesters. Harry had resumed filming while he followed Ed, who had the EMF detector, around the first floor of the house.

"Sorry about that interruption folks. But as you can see from our earlier footage, we were disturbed by some normals," Ed continued to lecture.

All of a sudden, the sound of someone walking behind them could be heard which caused the two chuckleheads to turn around.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the screams could be heard outside and they all looked towards the house.

Cassie, who hadn't been in training for very long, wasn't sure she was ready to fight a spirit yet said, "I'll watch Ian. Go!"

Within moments the Winchesters were all loaded up with a guns, both consecrated iron and rock salt rounds. The three walked into the house, cautious, since they did not know what was going on. As they entered the kitchen, they found the two idiots backed against the wall. In front of them stood a man about 5' 11", with a rope in hand and a menacing look on his face.

"Hey fugly!" Dean's voice rang through the house startling the two amateurs and the ghost. As they turned to look at the newcomers, they were all shocked to see Dean, Sam and Jessica armed to the teeth.

Jessica shook her head as she raised not only her gun but the shotgun at the ghost. "Dean; now is sooooo not the time for your smartass remarks," she said as the ghost began to charge them, which gave Sam and Dean a clear shot.

As the ghost got closer, the trio fired as one. "Awwwww come on Jess, you know you love my smartass remarks," Dean teased before Sam yelled, "Ed, Harry, follow Jessica and get out of here."

Jess turned to her husband. "Sweetheart, what the hell are you talking about? I'm not leading these idiots out of here."

Sam turned and sent her a look that broke no argument about what her role was going to be. "Jess, that thing is immune to rock salt, Dean and I can stall it while you take them to safety. Please?"

Jessica relented with a nod, "Fine, but if you get hurt, don't you dare complain when I'm patching up your wounds." Then to Dean, "Same goes for you too, I don't want to be the one to tell Cassie that you're too injured to get married in Vegas in a few days."

Dean gave her an innocent look 'Who, me get hurt?' Jessica stifled her laughter and turned to the hellhounds boys, "Come on, you're following me, and keep quiet."

Ed and Harry, had no clue as to what to make of these people who had, in their opinion, muscled in on their investigation. But, the fact that they had nearly been killed by the ghost they were hunting was just enough evidence to cause them to listen. After all, the folks they had named normals seemed to know what they were doing. Right? Without any other bright ideas they quickly followed the woman they now knew as Jess outside.

Once they were on the front lawn, Jessica turned to them, "You two stay here and don't you dare move from this spot."

Before they could say anything, Jessica moved to head back into the house. "Ed," Harry said, as wonder filled his voice, "I think we just found a real life Buffy and her Scoobies."

With Ed and Harry safely outside, Jessica re-entered the house, while she yelled "Sam and Dean". The moment their names left her mouth, the two brothers came running from the kitchen with answering yells telling her to hurry up and get the fuck out of there. She could tell by their tones they were not kidding around, Jessica when she turned she found both guys on her heels, together they hurried from the house.

Once they were all in the front yard, Dean and Sam turned to Jessica with identical looks that said 'What were you thinking?' Jessica just raised an eyebrow said, "Look, we all know what spirits can do, and someone had to be there to cover your asses," she then smirked, "Call it a 'keeping tabs on the investment'."

Dean and Sam looked at one another then at Jessica, and Cassie, who had walked up behind her, as they burst out laughing.

"Ummmm… could someone please explain to us what's going on?" Ed and Harry asked in unison.

Cassie, Dean, Jessica, and Sam all looked over at the two geeks and sighed as one. Dean looked at the others and asked, "So, who wants to take this one?"

Cassie shook her head. "Oh no, Jess and I handled the woman in Lawrence. You and Sam can take this one," she looked over at Jessica as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Right Jess?"

"Oh, absolutely," Jessica agreed as they left Sam and Dean to deal with the two "professionals".

Dean and Sam watched helplessly as their women left them to tell the two guys who thought that they were professionals the truth of the matter. The brothers shrugged their shoulders before the faced the amatuers, "Come on, we'll explain everything once we get to the hotel."

While Ed and Harry were wary of "the boys", and in awe of "the girls", they wanted answers and it seemed the only way they would get them is from the newcomers. Apprehensively, they walked over to the Impala and got in the back seat as Sam and Dean got in the front.

The drive to the hotel was a quiet one, not even Dean's beloved "mullet" rock was playing in the background. As Dean turned into the parking lot of the hotel, he looked at Ed and Harry through the rearview mirror. "Look," he began, "before we go in and talk, there are some ground rules."

Ed and Harry shared a look before they nodded their agreement. Sam looked both men straight in the eye before he said, "First, you are not allowed to say anything remotely resembling rude or disrespectful about my wife, sister-in-law, or son."

"Wait, Sam, you called Cassie your sister-in-law, now I'm getting scared," Dean said with a grin. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Dean, focus please."

Ed and Harry heard the steel in his voice and saw the serious look in his eyes but before they agreed before Dean added with no hint of humor, "If you so much as even think it, or say it, we will find out and we will break you."

"A-a-a-a-a-alright," Harry agreed his voice shakey. Ed nodded, too shocked to speak up.

"Good, and another thing, do not interrupt us while we're talking, it will just make us impatient and take longer for us to explain," Sam added as an after thought as he and Dean stepped up out of the car.

Not wanting to get Sam and Dean pissed off; they quickly exited the car and followed the two brothers to one of the hotel rooms. Sam opened the door, where they were greeted by the sounds of Ian crying. Sam chuckled and walked over to Jessica who sat trying to rock Ian to sleep.

"Let me take him,' he told her as he reached out for Ian.

Ian, as soon as he was in his father's arms, stopped crying. Jessica looked from her son to his father and raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe this. He goes quiet for you as soon as he's in your arms, but when he woke up he wouldn't stop crying," she groused good-naturedly.

"Guess he's just a daddy's boy," he grinned, as Jessica got up out of the chair and let Sam take it. Sam made some room and Jessica perched herself on his lap, as Cassie, Dean, and the HellHounds boys sat elsewhere in the room.

"Ummmm… I know you guys were the ones to bring us here, but Ed and I would like to know what's going on, please," Harry said carefully. He was afraid he would set one of the guys off and he certainly wanted to live a full life.

Dean, Cassie, Sam and Jessica all shared a look and Sam sighed. "Fine, I'll start it. Ed, Harry, my name is Sam Winchester," gesturing to Jessica, "this is my wife Jessica and our son Ian. The guy with blonde hair is my older brother Dean and the woman sitting next to him is his fiancée Cassie Robinson," he concluded introductions.

"The reason we were up at the hell house," Dean continued, "is because it's what we do."

Ed looked confused. "What's what you all do?" he questioned, though he had a vague idea.

"What I mean is, my brother, our girls and I travel the country looking for the evidence of the supernatural and then we get rid of it," Dean grinned seeing the jaws of the guys drop in shock. "I guess you could say it's the family business and has been for almost twenty-three years."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but w-w-why would you destroy it?" Ed and Harry stuttered. They could not imagine wanting to get rid of the supernatural.

"Are you kidding me?" Jessica asked, with an eyebrow raised and a spark of shock, anger plus annoyance in her eyes and voice. "Do you not know how dangerous it is?"

Ed and Harry looked at one another and realized that they were mistaken about the inability of the spirits to hurt humans. Was it possible for a ghost to harm a human? They wondered. Well, according to these people, it was not only possible, but it had happened. And if Dean was right, then these people were not the amateurs, and they were.

Suddenly, the sound of Dean's voice brought them back to reality. "You really don't know all that much about ghosts and other supernatural entities do you?" he asked harshly.

Ed and Harry looked down at the floor sheepishly. "No, we only know that they exist," Ed admitted reluctantly.

Harry looked up at them, curiosity on his face. "How do you know about the supernatural? I know you said you've known about it for twenty years…" he began to ask, but Sam cut him off.

"Do you really wanna know?" Sam asked sharply, he shared a look with Dean, who nodded his agreement. "We've been hunting ever since Dean and I could remember after a Demon killed our mom…" he waved over to Dean to continue the lesson.

Dean rolled his eyes but relented and added, "We not only hunt in this business we've been searching for the thing that killed our mother and Jessica's best friend."

The amatuers were surprised and that didn't happen very often; yet it seemed that ever since they met the Winchesters they had been nothing but surprised. First, by the fact that there was someone else searching a haunted house, and then by the fact that they knew about the things they too sought. Now they found out that these people had been fighting the supernatural for years? This was the strangest thing they had ever experienced.

"You mean that there are other supernatural entities out there besides spirits?" Ed questioned curiously. While this was weird, he had to admit that it was interesting to find out that he and Harry were right about the existence of the supernatural.

This time it was Cassie who rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe these two were so naïve. Did they really think that messing with the supernatural was all fun and games? As she looked up at Dean, then over to Sam and Jess, she could see that they were clearly thinking the same thing.

"You guys just don't get it do you?" she stated in exasperation.

"Get what?" Harry asked curiously, as Ed nodded in agreement.

Cassie looked at the others and asked, "Who wants to take this one?"

Dean chuckled as he looked down at his fiancée. "I think this one is yours sweetheart."

"All right," Cassie said in a mock suffering tone of voice. She then looked at Ed and Harry. "Look, how long have you been doing this?"

"About two years, why?" Ed replied. He was getting the feeling that he was not going to like what Cassie was going to say.

Cassie laughed and shook her head. "That's what I thought. You and your friend are rookies, at least compared to them," she told the poor deluded boys. "Like they said, the guys have been hunting since they were out of diapers and Jessica's been hunting for five years. I think we're a little more equipped to handle this kind of stuff than you guys."

"I personally have only begun to see what can happen in the supernatural realm," Cassie said with sadness in her eyes and exasperation in her voice.

The little group fell into an uneasy silence, as there really wasn't anything else to say. Sam, who was still holding the quiet but attentive Ian was about to speak, "dumb and dumber" as he and Dean both silently nicknamed them both. Harry spoke up, asking, "Do you think you could teach us how to fight against what's out there?"

NONONONONONO! The words ran together through the minds of both Sam and Dean as they shared horrified glances with their girls. There was no way in hell they were going to teach these green yahoos just out for kicks and giggles how to get rid of spirits or other supernatural creatures. They didn't get the danger, the sacrifice or the dedication it took to continuously fight the supernatural.

Dean and Sam were both trying to think of what they could do so they weren't stuck teaching them when it hit them like lightening striking the tallest point in the middle of grassland… send them to Bobby.

"Look guys," Sam started out, trying to keep his voice steady without a hint of a sarcasm, "Dean and I…" At this Jessica cleared her throat, reminding Sam she and Cassie were there as well. "and Cassie and Jessica, we have our own agenda. We wouldn't be able to really give you the training you need. But we can give you the name, number and address of someone who can train you the way we were."

As Jessica listened, she knew exactly who her man and his brother were going to send them to. She fought off the laughter that bubbled up in her chest. When she had met Bobby Singer she had to admit that at first she thought he was a major hard ass, but after talking with him for a few hours she knew he was a big ol' teddy bear, especially when it came to Sam and Dean, who he treated as if they were his own kids. But when it came to anything supernatural, well let's just say he ranks right behind the Winchesters in 'kills' regarding demons, spirits and the like.

Ed and Harry looked like kids in a candy store who had more than enough money to buy an armload of chocolate. "Thank you so much. Who is it we need to talk to?" Harry asked, babbling in the excitement. Maybe now he and Ed would be able to get some girls maybe even a show on cable TV.

"The person you need to see is Bobby Singer. He lives up in South Dakota," Dean butted in, "after we get rid of this spirit, we'll get you his address and phone number."

Harry and Ed shared a quick look before they both nodded in agreement. If these guys were offering to send them to someone who could help them who were they to decline the information. After all, the more they learned the more they could tell their "fans" on their site.

Dean clapped his hands together, glad that the two newbies agreed, now he could get them out of his hair. "All right, I think we've had enough of the sharing of info," he announced as he looked directly at Harry and Ed and continued, "You guys go catch a cab to get back to wherever it is you live and we're going to continue to do our work."

Harry and Ed were about to protest and say they waned to help, but seeing the looks on the other's faces, decided that retreating was the better part of valor and left the two couples alone in the hotel room. As soon as the 'dorks 'r us' were gone the quartet plus one little baby boy, sighed in relief. At least now they didn't have to deal with the two dweebs.

Dean looked over at his brother and sister-in-law and decided to make himself an executive decision… one he knew that Cassie wouldn't mind, at least he hoped so. "Sam, Jess," the couple looked over at him, "why don't you leave Ian with his favorite Uncle and Aunt for tonight and the two of you go out to have a night to yourselves for a change."

Jessica and Sam looked at Dean, then looked at one another, then back to Dean. "Well, we could use the time to do some Christmas Shopping," Jessica thought aloud.

"Christmas is only a couple weeks away…" her voice trailed off as she realized she was thinking aloud.

Sam smiled and nodded his agreement. "Yeah, we do need to do some shopping for presents Dean," he teased, knowing that while Dean may not admit it… he had loved getting presents for Christmas over the last few years. "Thanks for offering to watch Ian."

Dean waved Sam off as the younger man stood up and handed off the baby to his uncle. After Jess grabbed her purse, she handed over the key to the Camero to Sam as the two walked out of the hotel room with their arms wrapped around one another. Dean shook his head, a smile on his face and looked over Ian's head to Cassie, and asked with a grin, "So, what do you think we should do Cas?"

While Dean and Cassie spent the afternoon, entertaining Ian, and doing some research, Sam and Jessica went to the local mall to begin their Christmas shopping for each other and for Dean, Cassie, Missouri, Bobby, Pastor Jim, Caleb, John and of course Ian. Once they were finished getting gifts for the others;

Pastor Jim - a new 'antique' bible from the 18th Century that they had found in an antique shop plus a new sweater.

Missouri - a new journal to help her keep track of her customers and her thoughts, as well as a new amulet.

Bobby and Caleb both got silver daggers with detailed hilts and the scabbards that went with them.

For John, they had bought a photo album that Jessica had plans to fill up with the photos she had taken of Ian, when they could and of course, the family photo she planned on talking Dean, and Cassie to join in on. It would be a reminder of what John had in his life. They also got him a dagger similar to Caleb and Bobby's, and a few new shirts.

For Dean and Cassie, since they had planned on getting married close to Christmas, Sam and Jessica hoped to give them a weeks vacation to Mexico as both a wedding and Christmas present.

As they sat down in one of the chairs that was spread out sporadically throughout the mall, where they had agreed to finish up shopping for one another and meet up later. Neither one noticing that someone watched them.

Jessica smiled and rose from her place on Sam's lap then leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Meet me at Victoria's Secret in an hour sweetheart," then she was gone before Sam could even process what she had told him.

As he shook his head and came to his senses, he couldn't help but smile and say, "Jess is going to kill me one of these days," as he got up and went to get a few little things for her.

Jessica was in the men's section of Macy's looking for some nice shirts for Sam instead of the normal t-shirts and plaid work shirts he usually wore. After all, if they were going to start their own business as private and paranormal investigators then they needed to make a good first impression. As she was looked at the shirts, she noticed that someone had followed her and her eyes narrowed.

She walked over to the nearest sales person and quietly asked, "Excuse me," the sales man who she spoke to looked up and smiled.

"Yes, how can I help you miss…" as he tried to get her name.

Jessica rolled her eyes, but continued. "Do you see that man behind me? The one wearing the ripped jeans and old concert t-shirt?" The sales person was about to look directly at and for the guy, but Jessica said, "Please be discreet and keep an eye on him while I call my husband."

So he pretended to look for something else and nodded that yes he did see the man. Jessica groaned audibly. "Great, just great, Can't I go anywhere without some ass trying to stalk me?" she complained as she pulled out her phone and pressed 1 on her speed dial. "Sam, baby, I know, you are busy but I have a situation I am in Macy's in the men's department. See you soon honey. Love you too."

The sales man's smile wilted as he heard her say the words 'my husband'. As he looked at the blonde beauty he couldn't help but think the man who was married to her was one lucky bastard and that he would give anything to have a woman like this blonde in his life. But he'd just have to wait and hope he could find someone who was 'it' for him.

As Jessica ended the call, he noticed a smile graced her face. And not a gentle sweet smile, or even a mischievous smile. This smile was a feral smile, the smile of a hunter who had found it's prey. "Miss?" he questioned, trying to get her back on track, "Is there anything else I could help you with?"

Jessica blinked and let a rueful smile grace her lips. "I'm sorry and call me Jessica," she told him, "And yes, I would like some help before my husband arrives to help me deal with the guy following me. I need to find some nice polo style shirts, and some slacks. The shirts in extra large and the pants 34 long and a 34 waist."

The salesman, while still upset the blonde in front of him was married, swallowed his lustful feelings and began to help her out. He showed her where the slacks and polo shirts were so she could sort through them. The entire time she kept the person who had followed her in her peripheral vision. As she looked through the shirts, she was able to find a few that would look good on her man and grab them. She was about to ask the salesman to show her the pants in the right size when she felt a very familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips press a soft kiss on her bared collar bone.

She smiled and leaned back into Sam's arms. "Hey sweetheart," she tilted her head so only he could catch her next whispered words, "the guy's at ten o'clock."

Sam nodded imperceptibly with faux smiled as he replied back, whispering as well, "We'll get him… but Dean isn't going to be happy about this."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "When is he ever happy when his 'downtime' ends because of some unexpected hunt?" she retorted with a sly grin. "Remember when we dragged him to Universal Studios and had to leave to deal with that haunting in Hearst Castle?"

Sam bit his lip to keep form laughing aloud. Who would've thought that big bad Dean Winchester was star struck by some big time movie directors and actors? It had been hilarious to see Dean rant and pout about not being able to check out some actress and not be able to sweep her off her feet all because they had heard about someone who was killed in a fall at Hearst Castle and thought it was their kind of thing.

Jessica pressed a kiss to Sam's slightly stubbled chin and then moved out of his arms as she sent him that a look that told him he needed to get going and get that guy who had tailed her. Neither one noticed the look of envy and admiration that the salesman gave them because they were to focused on the clothes and on keeping a Jessica's 'stalker' in their peripheral vision.

Latesh's POV

I caught sight of my target while they were at the local mall. The Master just wanted me to follow and keep track of his "chosen one" and his mate. I have to admit that I was reluctant to want to possess this meat suit to keep track of a couple of other meat suits but when the Master gives orders, you follow them or you get sent to talk with The Lord himself.

I had almost lost sight of them when they walked through the mall, but I quickly found them in the food court. Why is it that these flesh bags find it necessary to gorge themselves? _Ahhh_ _there they are_. Fuck, they are splitting up. Who to go after… the prize or his mate? His mate. One thing I can say about the Master's prize is that he has incredible taste in females.

When the female left the target, I followed her and ignored the target. That was probably my biggest mistake because as I was trailing the female, I felt someone come up behind me and hit me in the back of my head. As I fell to the floor, I felt my world go black and the last thing I say was an angry looking Sam Winchester. Fuck!

End Latesh's POV

After Sam knocked the possessed man out, he quickly waved Jessica over and as the salesman watched, they dragged the poor idiot into the back of the office. The salesman quickly followed them, wondering what the hell was going on and why they didn't call the police if this guy was following Jessica.

As they got to the break room in the back the salesman finally had enough and spoke up. "What is going on? Why aren't you calling the police? You aren't allowed back here," he babbled as Jessica and her husband whirled on him.

Jessica raised an eyebrow then pulled out her 'planner' which had a copy of the exorcism in it, as Sam glared. The fool had no clue as to what was going on. Before the salesman could say anything further Sam spoke up. "Leave us alone, we're not going to kill him or hurt him. We just need to ask him a few questions before we leave," Sam said with a grave look on his face. "We need to find out who hired him to follow us."

But, the salesman wouldn't be deterred. _Why wouldn't they let the police handle it? Aren't the police supposed to protect and serve? _Something wasn't right and he wanted to find out what was going on. "Look, I can't let you back here. It's against company policy. You, your wife and your friend here need to …"

He would've finished what he was going to say, except for the fact that Jessica had already begun reading the exorcism and the sight of the unconscious man thrashing around and moaning caught the salesman's attention.

"What the?" the salesman whispered to himself, "Is that Latin?"

Sam turned and watched with a grin as Jessica completed the exorcism and a black cloud began to exit forth from the man's mouth, nose, and eyes. "Yeah, it is Latin," he replied before he pulled Jessica into his arms to lightly kiss her lips. "You did good sweetheart."

Jessica grinned as she placed herself so Sam's arms went around her waist and she was tucked into his side. "Now you can call for an ambulance. I'm sure that he'll have quite the headache when he wakes up," Jessica told him as she put the book back into her bag started to walk out of the store with Sam, and leave behind two very confused men.

However, the quick exit was not to be. The man who had been possessed looked up at Sam and Jessica, gratitude, shame, and a multitude of other emotions. "Is it really gone?" he asked shakily as he looked warily from one person to another.

Jessica shot him a kind smile as she said, "You don't have to worry about that 'thing' anymore. It's gone."

"Thank G…" he stopped short of what he was going to say before he felt tears fill his eyes and spill over and flowed down his cheeks as he placed his head in his hands and looked at his feet. "Oh God… my wife, my kids?! I remember that thing pretending to be me and walking into my house while they were having dinner, then nothing."

Sam and Jess shared a worried glance. They had seen this before with a couple of other victims of possession. It wasn't uncommon for them to feel guilty for the things that the demon did while in their body. Jess kneeled in front of the man to take his hands into hers and said, "You DIDN'T do any of those things, the demon did them. You had no control over your body."

The man looked up into Jessica's sympathetic face to take a deep shuddering breath. Jessica closed her eyes knowing that it would take the man a while before he could fully believe that he was not the one responsible for all of the evil acts his body committed by the demon as it controlled his body.

"My wife is right man, you are not responsible for whatever your body did," Sam interjected as he stepped up behind Jessica to put his hands on her shoulders. "It also wasn't your fault that the demon possessed you either. A demon will take any advantage to gain control of a body."

The salesman watched as the couple confronted and talked about demons and possession. God, what had happened? Not an hour before he had been completely ignorant of the supernatural world, but as soon as this woman, hot as she maybe, walked into his store, his world had been tipped on it's axis. Finally, he had had enough of their games, and spoke up.

"What are you people talking about?" he questioned, his voice filled with curiosity, anger and confusion. "Demons? Demonic possession? Who the hell are you people?"

Jessica and Sam looked at one another, "Simple, we're the people who take care of the things that go bump in the night and that normal people like you don't believe exist."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the hotel, while Ian slept most of the time, Dean and Cassie mostly sat on the bed, cuddled while watching tv.

The trouble began when little Ian was awake.

At first, Dean foisted the care of Ian off onto Cassie, who after ten minutes decided that since "Uncle Dean" was the one to offer to take care of his nephew that he should be the one to take care of the bundle of joy. After all "you do the crime, you do the time", right?

Just as Ian began to cry, Cassie noted it'd been three hours since Sam and Jess took off… Cassie wasn't quite sure why he was crying so loudly….until she caught a whiff as she picked Ian up from the bed.

She made a face at the smell and then an "evil" thought entered her mind as she realized Dean had yet to take care of his nephew. She turned to look over her shoulder at Dean and in a deceptively sweet voice said, "I think it's time for Uncle Dean to take care of you sweetie."

Dean looked over at Cassie and Ian from his spot on the other bed and sighed, "All right." He got up and went over to take his nephew from his fiancée but as soon as Ian was in Dean's arms, Cassie took his spot on the other bed.

_This'll teach him to leave me to deal with babysitting when it was his idea in the first place_, she thought with a grin as she watched Dean's face scrunch up as he finally caught the smell coming from the diaper.

"Phew!" he exclaimed as he laid Ian back on the bed. He looked at Cassie and upon seeing her smiling face he knew this was payback for not feeding or changing Ian earlier. "Sweetheart, where's the baby bag?"

When he saw the amused look on Cassie's face, Dean took that as a challenge. And of course Dean Winchester never backed down from a challenge. After all, if Cassie, Jess, and geek-college boy could change a diaper and feed a baby, how hard could it be?

"It's on the other side of the bed babe," Cassie replied with a laugh. _This is going to be funny_, she thought with a giggle. Cassie got an idea, just as that thought entered her mind, and quickly went over to Sam's laptop bag and pulled out the digital video camera, and plugged it into the laptop. Sam and Jessica were going to love this little piece of history.

Cassie watched as Dean grabbed what he needed to change Ian. Well at least he had gotten that part right; he had laid out the changing pad, diaper, baby powder, wipes, and lotion. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep her laughter in as he gingerly undid Ian's little pants then took off the dirty diaper.

"Ugh, God! What has your mom been feeding you little dude," Dean cried out as he saw the "mess" in the diaper. Ian just looked at his uncle with an innocent smile and gurgle. The look on Dean's face was priceless in Cassie's opinion and she could hardly stop herself from laughing.

Dean then threw the disgusting diaper into the trash and then, just as he was about to use the wipe to clean Ian up, Ian let loose and pee'd in Dean's face.

That did it.

Cassie soon found herself collapsing to the floor in a fit of laughter. Her legs turned to jelly as the hilarity of the situation got to her, after all it wasn't everyday that one witnessed big, bad Dean Winchester being cut to size by a baby peeing in his face.

Dean, who had used the wipe to clean off his face, slightly turned his attention to Cassie, who was still laughing on the floor and glared at her. "Are you done?" he questioned sarcastically.

Cassie just gave him her innocent 'who me' look but he could see the mirth in her eyes. Dean just grumbled his unhappiness about being considered to be a diaper by his nephew. But as he looked down into that little innocent face, the slightly disgusted look on his face softened into a smile. And he shook his head, finally seeing the hilarity of the situation.

Dean quickly finished putting the diaper and then the pants back on his nephew and picked the kid up, staring right into Ian's deep blue eyes. "You know little man, your dad wasn't as much trouble at this age as you," Ian just gurgled happily and reached out to grab onto his uncle's nose, oblivious to what Dean had just said.

Dean chuckled and gently tossed Ian into the air, causing the baby to laugh. Cassie grinned to herself as she watched the two. "You know you'll have to do this stuff when our kids come don't you?"

Dean, who had just caught Ian in his hands, held Ian close and turned to look at Cassie. His eyes went wide, and a shocked look formed on his face as he sputtered, "K-k-k-k-k-kids?! You're not….you're not pregnant, are…are…are you?"

Dean's reaction was priceless, and Cassie couldn't help but chuckle. "No, I'm not pregnant," the unspoken 'yet' hung in the air. "But what would you think if I was?"

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. He knew that he had to answer this right or he would be sleeping on the floor tonight. He sat down on the bed, with Ian on his lap, gurgling to himself. "Truthfully Cas? I really don't know. I know I love you and I know that I do want to have children with you, someday, but right now, I'm not sure," he admitted.

Cassie felt her heart melt as Dean actually opened up to her. She moved and sat down on the bed next to Dean and wrapped one arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, and if I'm truthful, I don't know if I'm ready to have a child right now either. But it's good to know we're on the same page," she smirked as she looked up at him and pressed a loving kiss to his mouth.


	12. Chapter 11

**Reviewer Responses**

_geeves - hehehehehe, thanks girl. I know you loved the chapter... Here's the next one. IM me soon sweetie._

_Sammyluvr83 - :::grins::: thanks for the compliment. I'm gald you enjoyed that._

_The Kiss of Death - Thanks for the compliment, please keep reading and reviewing._

_Spuffyshipper - Hmmmm maybe, that is an idea. I'll have to think about that. And yeah, I do think both women would cry, and that it is established canon that Dean cries when Sam is completely devestated._

_Burymeinblack - Thanks._

_Ghostwriter - Catch ya later. And thanks._

_Alachai - hehehe that's never happened to me either, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. As for sending them to the wrong addrees... maybeso maybeno LOL_

_LorGilfan - Thanks sweetie_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry I haven't updated recently. Blame school, writer's block, helping plan my sister's wedding, family drama, and the fact that I recently was laid off from a job I've had for the last 6 years. On a happier note, I also recently got my placement for my student teaching and was placed at my old Elementary School Alma Mater... much to my surprise and shock.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The two shocked men in the office kept Sam and Jessica for another half hour while they asked questions. It was when the two men wanted to contact the press that Sam and Jessica flipped decided it was time to leave. As soon as the word "reporter" was mentioned, they hurried as fast as they could out of the store, with their shopping bags in hand.

As soon as they were out of eyeshot from the store, they hurried to the nearest exit and to the car. There was something up with that demon that just didn't feel right. It was as if it the demon knew who they were and was following them. But how? Usually they found the demons not the other way around. But this one? This one was looking for them specifically. And if there was one demon following them, then there might be more, so they needed to get back to the motel to talk with Cassie and Dean.

As soon as they got to the car, Jessica dug out her cell phone and pressed number three on her speed dial. The phone rang once before Dean's voice answered, "What's up Jess?"

"Dean, Sam and I are on our way back, there was a demon at the mall following us." Jess explained quickly as Sam took her bags from her and she slid into the front seat.

"What?!" she could hear the incredulousness in his voice. "Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah, but we have to talk and figure out what the hell is going on, just be careful, ok big brother?" she said as Sam backed the car out of the parking space before the high tailed it from the mall as fast as they could safely go.

Dean laughed. "No problem sis, see you and lover boy in a bit," he replied before he hung up.

Back that the hotel, Dean ended the call before he looked over at Cassie, who was on the bed, cradling Ian in her arms as his nephew slept. He could see the questions in her eyes and quietly revealed her what Jess had told him. Afterward he got up from the chair to check the salt lines and the other wards that had been placed in the room.

It wasn't long before Dean heard the sweet sound of his brother's Camero. A few seconds later the door opened and in walked Sam and Jessica, their arms filled to the brim with shopping bags.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What did you do? Buy out the entire mall?"

"No," Jessica rolled her eyes as the put their bags on the table; she then followed Sam over to the free chair, where she sat on his knee. "But we can talk about that AFTER we figure out why that demon was following us and who sent it."

"Got any theories?" Dean asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Sam rested his chin on Jessica's shoulder, "Well, I have an idea. I think that demon following us was working with the Demon who we found in our old house, the one who killed mom and Jackie."

"And it was keeping us under surveillance," Jessica added, as she placed a hand over Sam's, which was resting on her stomach.

Dean and Cassie were surprised to say the least. "If that's true, then Dad was right and this is bigger than we thought it was. It wasn't just some random demon causing havoc when it killed mom," Dean said, voicing his thoughts. God, this was just what he and his father had feared, and the suspicions, which had intensified, grew after they had witnessed the fight between Mary Winchester and her murderer. Now, he was ninety -eight percent certain that the Yellow Eyed Bastard, as Dean had dubbed him, was after Sam and his psychic abilities.

The foursome sat in silence in Sam and Jess's room for what seemed like hours before the silence was broken. Cassie was the one who broke it. She had heard everything that had been said, and while she didn't know much, she knew they probably didn't have all of the resources they would need to research the demon who had targeted their family and now their friend. Therefore it seemed logical to her to ask, "Is there someone you know who has books on the supernatural, demons specifically? I mean there's only so much that we can do right now, research wise anyway, regarding that demon right?"

Dean, Sam and Jessica looked at Cassie with "D'oh" looks on their faces. They all knew she was right, and it would do none of them good over thinking what a demon tailing them meant until they had the books in front of them and were able to begin both researching and mounting a plan of attack.

"You're right," Sam answered as he tightened his hold on Jessica a little bit. He noticed the time on the clock read 4:30pm, and suggested Dean and Cassie go freshen themselves up and they all meet up in an hour and a half for dinner.

A sly grin formed on Dean's face, and he was about to make a comment when Cassie pressed her hand onto Dean's arm, sending him a silent message to "shut it" and slowly got up so she didn't wake Ian up.

Dean sighed and made a little show of his disappointment in not being able to tease Sam and Jessica. But a grin slowly formed on his face as he followed his fiancée out of Sam and Jessica's hotel room.

Once they were gone, Jessica got up off of Sam's lap and walked over to Ian, so she could gently lifted him up to place him in the portable crib. Sam on the other hand had other ideas, since he didn't have the necessary books and records to research information the information they needed, he did know two people who not only had the resources, but also knew more about the demon.

His dad and Uncle Bobby.

"Jess, why don't you go ahead and get in the shower, I need to call Dad and Uncle Bobby," Sam said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

Jess nodded, after the day they had, a hot shower would feel good, however, a hot shower with her husband sounded even better. "All right, don't be long though," she said with a smile she only ever wore for him, before she slipped into the bathroom.

As he watched his wife walk into the bathroom, Sam groaned. Quickly, he pushed away the mental images she'd given him to hurriedly dial his dad's cell phone. However, as he suspected, he only got his dad's voicemail telling anyone who called to call Dean. As the voicemail beeped, Sam said, "Dad, it's Sam. Look, Dean, Cassie, Jessica and I are in Texas on a hunt. But I'm not calling about that. Jess and I ran across a demon who seems to have tailed us. While we were exorcising it, it said that it had followed us on orders from it's master." Sam swallowed hard. "All of us think that it's the same Demon who killed mom and Jackie but we don't know for certain. We're going to be heading to Bobby's after we're done here. If you could meet us there, give me, Jessica, or Dean a call as soon as you can."

Sam hung up the phone and leaned back in the chair for a moment before he flipped his phone open again and dialed Bobby's number. When Bobby picked up, Sam was treated to some colorful language after he explained what was going on. Most of which was meant for his dad he was sure.

"Sam, you and that brother of yours get your gals and hurry on up here as soon as you can you got me," Bobby's stern voice told him after the explanations were done.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know we will Uncle Bobby, we just need to finish this case here first," he told the older hunter.

"Good," came the short reply, "Call when you leave all right."

"We will Bobby, see you soon," Sam answered before he hung up the phone. After setting the phone on the bed, Sam double-checked the salt lines, and the wards. Sam made sure that the salt lines were secure so that Ian would be safe as he slept before he grabbed the baby monitor as he slipped into the bathroom. There he found Jessica dressed in nothing but a towel with her leg up on the bathtub while she shaved her legs.

_God she looks gorgeous_, Sam thought. It had been a long couple of days with their stop in Lawrence and everything that happened there, then they drove straight through to Richardson, Texas. They hadn't had time to stop again after the incident at the mall. Sam felt overwhelmed and a need to "claim" his bride, completely.

Jessica hid a smirk on her face as she heard the bathroom door open and shut. Even though she had her back to the door while she concentrated on not nicking herself with her razor as she finished shaving her legs. She knew without a doubt that Sam had followed her.

Sam leaned against the closed bathroom door and watched, as he bit his bottom lip, while Jessica ran the razor up her leg for the last time. She hid her smirk as she rinsed off the razor, set it on the counter then stood up to rinse he legs quickly under the tap. The towel slipped from her body as she stood up to close the curtain as she pretended she didn't feel her husband's presence in the room.

Not one to miss this opportunity, Sam quickly undressed and stepped in the shower to join his wife. Jessica, her eyes closed, was massaging the shampoo into her hair when she heard Sam push back the curtain, step inside and shut it. As Sam's hands covered hers, a smile lit her face. While it was rare that they shared a shower together, when they did, she always loved it when Sam massaged her scalp while he shampooed her hair. It always felt just as intimate when they made love. The thought of coming together with his Jess in the shower made Sam hard immediately.

"Turn around Jess," he ordered, his voice a pitch deeper than normal, a sign that Jessica recognized meant he was more than aroused, which she saw before she grinned.

Jess turned around and let Sam lean her back so the spray from the showerhead hit her hair. She sighed as she felt their legs touch, and as his free hand began to help rinse the shampoo away. Once her hair was rinsed clear, she opened her eyes and watched as Sam poured some of the conditioner into the palm of his hand then run it through the long blonde strands of her hair.

"God, you know what this does to me Sam," Jess moaned softly as he continued to work his hands gently through her hair. Sam didn't respond in words, just shot her a little smirk and a look that said 'Of course I do, why do you think I started this'.

As he finished rinsing her hair for a second time, Jessica wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and pulled his head towards hers, before she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Her mouth easily latched onto his then slipped her tongue inside just enough for each of them to taste the desire they were feeling.

As the need for air became an issue, Jessica broke the kiss, letting her lips hover over Sam's before she whispered, "You better finish this or I swear…," but Sam was ahead of her.

He slipped his arms around her waist as he lifted her up so her legs wrapped themselves around his waist; he turned them around so the water pelted his back and held Jessica up against the wall as he brought his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly and seductively with liberal usage of his tongue.

He moved closer to her, so that they were barely a millimeter apart. As he held her there, his lips slowly left hers to trail down her jaw, her neck, all the way down her body until they reached her breasts. Jessica's eyes fluttered shut as his mouth played havoc with her senses while he nipped, sucked, licked and teased her sensitive flesh.

However it wasn't his lips that were her undoing, it was the feeling of one of his hands slipping up the inside of her legs and two of his fingers that found a home inside her overly wet soft spot.

"Oh God! Sam!" she part whispered, part yelled as his talented fingers tortured her so sweetly. She could feel Sam's lips as they formed a smirk against her skin before he upped the pace of his fingers.

Sam smiled slyly as her fingers dug into his shoulders while the feeling of his lips on her breasts and his fingers began to bring her near the edge.

"That's it sweetheart. I love seeing you so relaxed like this," he whispered into her ear as her eyes rolled back as the sensations of her oncoming orgasm began to overwhelm her.

"Sam…inside… I want you…" Jessica gasped, as Sam understood what she was trying to say and removed his fingers from her center only to replace them with his thick erection. "Sam!"

His mouth left her skin as he tilted his head back and his thrusts began to slowly pick up speed. Not to be left out, Jessica had begun to cover his face, neck and shoulders with quick, hot open-mouthed kisses. Sam groaned at the feel of her lips on him which threw off his rhythm thrown off for a moment.

"Jess," Sam said; his voice thick and hazy with desire as he fought to keep from coming himself. "Come for me baby; let me see your gorgeous face as we come together."

Suddenly, Jessica's body began to tremble and her hold on him tightened. Her inner walls continued to squeeze him tighter and tighter, he had to hold himself again, but as he always made sure of, he wanted Jessica to go first.

With one final hard thrust, Jessica came as she silently screamed, "Saaaaaaaaam!" into his shoulder, letting it muffle the sound so they wouldn't wake the baby.

The feeling of Jessica's orgasm was enough to send Sam into his own and just moments later; he came and spilled inside her. Sam's head dropped to her shoulder as he continued to hold her up, despite the dropped temperature of the water.

He needed to lean against her, and the wall, to keep standing up. He had to catch his bearings for a moment. Without that break he wouldn't be able to walk because he still shook from the aftershocks. Jessica leaned her head back against the wall as she rode out the waves of her orgasm while she relished the way it felt to have Sam hold her like this.

Once they both composed themselves, Sam looked up at Jessica and pressed a chaste but loving kiss to her lips. "We need to finish getting ready for dinner," Sam reminded her as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Jessica sighed dramatically, but Sam could see the faint smile crossing her lips. "I know, I know. All right, let me down honey," she told him.

Sam returned her smile, gently removed himself from her, and let her back down onto her feet. He pressed a kiss to her lips before he turned around to shut the water off. They left the shower, began to dry off and get dressed in companionable silence. Sam quickly toweled off, towel dried his hair, got dressed in a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a midnight blue dress shirt and black suit jacket. Jessica went along with the semi-formal tone that Sam was setting and put on a pair of mid-rise dark blue denim jeans, a deep emerald green camisole, and a deep brown tweed suit jacket.

Sam left the bathroom while she redid her hair and makeup. While he flipped through the TV stations he got an idea on how to payback Dean for taking that picture of him, asleep in the Impala with the plastic spoon in his mouth.

He stuck his head back through the bathroom door and told Jess he was going out to the cars for a bit. Jessica, saw the glint in her husband's eyes and knew he was up to something. She assumed it was retribution on Dean for the little prank he pulled when they pulled into town.

"Sam," she called out just as he was about to leave the room, "I know nothing, and I don't want to you to tell me what you did."

Sam just chuckled at Jessica's comment and left the hotel room. He knew she didn't want to be culpable in whatever he had planned for Dean. And boy was his big brother going to regret messing with him.

He headed over to Dean's car and pulled out his copy of the keys to the Impala. A smirk made its way onto his face as he opened the car and began to mess with Dean's pride and joy… yeah Dean was in love with Cassie, and there was no doubt at all that he loved his family, but the car… that was his baby. Sam laughed as he imagined the look on Dean's face when he started the car up.

There, just about done… he was just adjusting the volume on the radio and the radio tuner, when he heard a door open. He flicked a quick glance to the rooms and breathed a sigh of relief that it was Jessica who was walking out, with a now wide-awake and bundled up Ian. He finished with setting the windshield wipers on and quickly jumped out of the car and locked it back up.

"Hey, there's my lovely wife and handsome boy," Sam said, over doing the sweet and innocent act as he walked over and held his arms out to take Ian from Jessica.

Jessica raised an eyebrow as a smirk made its way onto her face. "Sam, sweetheart, are you sure messing with Dean's car was the best possible thing?" she questioned, a note of amusement in her voice.

Sam jiggled Ian a little, causing the infant to laugh, and looked up at Jessica, a mock hurt expression on his face. "Jess, baby, do you doubt my ability to one up my big brother in pranking?"

She shook her head laughing, "No, I don't but I don't want to be caught in the crossfire when Dean gets you back."

Sam was about to respond when they both hear a door opening and both turn to see Dean and Cassie stepping outside to join them. "You ready to go?" Dean asked as he pulled his keys from his coat pocket.

Jessica and Sam shared a look before nodding. The two watched as Dean and Cassie got into the Impala, and Dean started her up. Both were surprised when everything had been turned on full blast. Dean quickly turned down the volume on the stereo, shut off the windshield wipers, and toned down the heater then shot a look at his little brother…who was currently laughing his ass off.

Sam laughed at the way Dean was trying to undo what he did, and at the look that Dean shot him. Once Sam was able to calm down and look Dean in the face, he took his pointer finger and drew a number 1 in the air, then pointed it at himself, mouthing the word "Me" as he and Jessica loaded Ian and themselves into the Camero.

Needless to say, as they drove to the nearest bar and grill called Dos Rios, Dean was thinking of plenty of ways to get back at his little brother. Sam getting the better of him in a prank war was just unheard of. But then again, Sam had warned him to remember that he started it. Sam's pranks have definitely gotten better over the years, Dean admitted silently as he followed the Camero into the parking lot.

As the two couples were walking to the entrance, Dean shot Sam a look, and said, "I hope you know this means war."

Sam chuckled as he pulled open the door for his wife and sister-in-law-to-be. "I wouldn't expect anything else Dean. Besides, you're the one who started it. So, if you can't stand the heat, just surrender now," he replied in an amused tone as they walked inside and joined their girls.

"Hi, welcome to Dos Rios. How many people are in your party?" a pretty, forty something Hispanic waitress asked as they made their way into the seating area.

"Four adults and we'll need a high chair please," Cassie answered politely, as she read the waitress's name, "Selena."

Selena nodded and cast a glance at the two couples as she pulled the menus out for them. She smiled as she watched both young men place arms gently around the young women's waists and hold them close. It was so refreshing to see young people really in love. It wasn't something she saw often as this place was more of a place to "hook up" than anything. However, there have been a few people, who came in with their significant others, and who were acting like these young people.

Selena nodded with a smile as she looked at the young baby in the blonde girl's arms. When the baby smiled at her, she chuckled. "He is a cutie," she complimented, "I'll be right back with that high chair dears."

As Selena left the two couples, the opening strains of Madonna's _Crazy for You_ began to play. Sam and Jessica shared a smile before Jessica sent a look to Cassie saying 'Please take Ian for a few minutes'. Cassie held out her arms and took her "almost" nephew as Sam rose from his seat and held out a hand to Jessica.

She took the proffered hand and the two were soon on the dance floor, slow dancing to the old 80's ballad.

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all

Dean felt a smirk form on his face as he watched his baby brother and his sister-in-law dance on the dance floor. Jessica was most definitely good for Sam. After years of thinking about it, and not admitting to it, he realized that Stanford had been good for his baby brother as well. Sam and Jessica had both become smarter and better hunters after attending the school. Sam had gotten a lot better with both the research end and the actual hunting end of their "jobs", and Jessica, well her skills as a nurse had become invaluable over the years when any of them were hurt.

_Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see_

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you

Cassie looked at the way Sam and Jessica were around one another and smiled. It was very easy to see how much in love they were. She knew that she loved and was in love with Dean and felt that they had a relationship similar to Sam and Jessica's. As the song ended, Sam pulled Jessica to him and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately… earning a bunch of cheers from the guys sitting at the bar.

As they broke the kiss, Sam chuckled and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Neither Cassie nor Dean could hear what he said, but seeing the grin on Jessica's face and her amused eye roll, they knew it was a joke. Sam took Jessica's hand and the two made their way back to their seats just as Selena returned with the high chair and the menus.

"You two looked wonderful out there," she complimented them with a smile. "How long have you been together?"

"Four and a half years," Jess replied, a smile on her face. She couldn't help it, she was happy… well anytime she and Sam danced together, especially to _their_ song, she was happy.

Selena smiled, and pulled her pen from behind her ear. "Now, what can I get ya'll?" she questioned, her hand ready to write down the order.

Dean looked over at Cassie and shrugged, "Ladies first."

Cassie chuckled as she shook her head, "When you turned into a gentleman I'll never know," she teased before she looked back to her menu. "I'll have the arroz con pollo and a glass of iced tea."

Selena looked over at Jessica, who ordered the two tacos meal and a Diet Pepsi, while Sam ordered the two-enchilada meal. Once she finished taking the orders, Selena took the menus and went to place the order in kitchen. As she walked away from their table, another song began to play. One that Dean and Cassie remembered very well… Aerosmith's "_I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing"_.

Dean, not even noticing the stunned looks Sam and Jessica had given him, held out his hand to Cassie then led her to the dance floor where they began slow dancing to the ballad.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

As he watched his big brother and future sister-in-law dancing on the dance floor, Sam smile softly. He had always thought that Dean deserved more in his life than just hunting and such. And now it seemed as if he finally had his own chance at normal. If Cassie was willing to deal with the hunting and learn it like Jessica had, and still was learning, then he saw no reason for Dean to not have the family Sam knew he had always wanted.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever_

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time  
  
_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

As the song ended, Dean pulled Cassie towards him and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle but searing kiss. Even though he would never admit it, even under duress, Dean could be a romantic sometimes and one of his favorite rock ballads was his and Cassie's song.

As they went to join Sam and Jessica back at the table, neither couple was aware of what was happening at the old house right at the moment.

**Back at the Old Murdoch House…**

Three teens were walking to the house. One having been dared to enter the house and take something from it, the other two had decided to join their friend to make sure that she completed the dare. None expected to hear or see what happened next.

**Back at Dos Rios…**

As Dean and Cassie returned to their seats, their server returned, with their orders. However, once she had left, instead of Sam and Jessica digging into their meals, they shared a glance then Sam spoke up.

"I think I have an idea about what Mordichai is," he said, his voice low, but loud enough for the other couple to hear him.

Dean stopped the bite of food form reaching his mouth and raised an eyebrow in a 'do you now' look. "Well college boy, what is it?"

"I think Mordichai is a Tulpa, a Tibetan thought form," Sam quickly explained, he knew that Cassie and Dean would question them later, but for now this would have to do.


	13. Chapter 12

**Reviewer Responses**

_Thank you so much to all of my reivewers; Lorgilfan, Geeves (two of my best friends), Spuffyshipper, The Kiss of Death, BB1128, and Ghostwriter. I am soooooo sorry for keeping you waiting, blame work, my personal life, and writer's block. LOL, Enjoy!_

**Chapter 12**

"_The body of a young woman was found inside an abandoned house just outside of Richardson, Texas. Authorities at this time are unable to give us much information and the information we do have is sketchy at best. The young woman was in her senior year of high school with a full scholarship to the University of Texas at Dallas. With no one having or giving any answers, it begs the question, 'Just what is going on in this suburb of Dallas, Texas'_…" the voice of the news anchorwoman faded as the television was put on mute.

"All right, I say we go down to the house and torch the sucker," Dean's voice boomed from the bathroom. Cassie could hear the indignation in Dean's voice. She knew that he particularly hated shape shifters from all cultures and from what she learned the previous night, a Tulpa was a Tibetan thought form, a being created from a concentration of thoughts on one subject.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Pyro," she muttered fondly before she spoke up, "Come on Dean. What happens then if the legend changes? What if it changes so that the Tulpa is able to leave the house after you've destroyed it?" 

Dean stuck his head out the door, a towel slung over his shoulders and one wrapped around his hips. The image was one that caused Cassie to bite the inside of her lip to keep from groaning a loud. She had always thought that Dean had a delicious body, and him standing in front of her half dressed did nothing for her resolve… or thought processes. 

He shrugged, "Don't know, I guess we'll have to come back and do some more research…" His response was cut off by the sound of two voices yelling his name from the next room. He groaned seeing the look in Cassie's eyes that told him that she was considering a "quickie."

Cassie arched an eyebrow as her mood shifted. "What did you do?" she questioned curiously. She knew it was most likely something to do with the prank war between the two brothers, but if Jessica was yelling as well, then that meant there was possibly an "innocent" caught in the crossfire.

Dean attempted an innocent look as he replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about sweetheart…" however, the look on his face and the tone of his voice betrayed his protests when Sam and Jessica burst through the door, their hair colored an unflattering shade of bright pink. 

Jessica had a furious look on her face as she shifted Ian on her hip for a better hold. "DEAN ALEXANDER WINCHESTER, you wanted war, well you got it. You best be looking over your shoulder brother of mine, cause payback's coming and it's a btch," she said, her voice low, even and dangerous; the kind of voice that a man's father would warn him that a woman could have when you pissed her off enough. "You better hope that this is a temporary hair dye," she added, an eyebrow raised and her free hand on her hip in the classic angry position.

The culprit sighed. Dean should have realized something like this was going to happen. "Fine, ruin all of my fun," he muttered before he looked his brother and Jessica in the eyes. A scowl formed on his face as he noticed the look on Sam's face… one which meant Sam was biting down on the laughter he was dying to let out. "Did either of you watch the news this morning?" he asked, letting the matter of pounding his baby brother into the ground lie, for now.

"No, why? Did something happen at the old house?" Sam asked as he sat down in the chair and gently pulled Jessica onto his lap. 

Dean and Cassie both nodded. "A girl died last night. She was only in high school," Cassie explained, she cast a glance over at Dean. "Now, Dean wants to torch the house and leave."

The married couple looked over at Dean, surprised looks on their faces. "Dean, seriously? Do you really want to have to come back, if we can do it right the first time?" Sam asked, eyebrow raised in challenge.

_Damn it!_ Dean thought, his little brother had a point. Hell the whole family hated leaving a job half done. "All right, all right, what do you have in mind Sammy?" While he may have been annoyed at being blackmailed by Sam and Jessica with regards to the hunt, he knew his brother and his sister-in-law most likely had a great plan worked out.

Sam shared a quick look with Jessica as they each let a slow measured grins spread on their faces. It was a grin that Dean knew, and Cassie would learn, meant serious trouble for whatever they were hunting. 

A half an hour later the four adult Winchesters and the baby were pulling up to the trailer where both "dumb and dumber" as Dean was fond of calling them… at least in his mind he did, lived. Sam walked up to the door and knocked. 

"Hey guys, it's Sam and Dean. Can we talk to you all for a minute?" Sam asked after he finished pounding on the door.

A moment later Ed and Harry came walking out the door, "What is it guys? Come to tell us how we're the amateurs and you aren't?" Ed asked; his face and voice filled with annoyance.

They shared a look before Dean spoke up, "Actually, no. We had an idea on how we could defeat the ghost since none of our regular weapons can work on him right now."

"Oh really," Harry replied, "Why should we help you? What's in it for us if we do this 'favor'?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. Couldn't they see that there was a bigger picture than proving that ghosts really exist? "You're reward is knowing that you were able to help save innocent lives. Do I make myself clear?" she asked; with her hands on her hips, her body language screamed 'Don't mess with me'. 

Sam and Dean hid their sniggers and grins at the shocked looks on the faces of Ed and Harry. They had both seen this side of Jessica before, mostly during the holidays when she was busy cooking and ordering them around, and to them it was hilarious as they watched someone else as they bore the brunt of her frustration.

Ed and Harry looked at the blonde whirlwind standing in front of them, their eyes bugged out and their jaws hung open. But they quickly tried to hide their shock, "Yes ma'am."

As soon as the door was shut, Sam and Dean looked at Jessica, identical wide grins on their faces as they teased, "_Yes ma'am_," before both burst out laughing their asses off.

Jessica rolled her eyes in annoyance and in amusement. She had long gotten used to the Winchester's penchant for acting like twelve year olds when they were together and in that mind set. She looked over at Cassie who was chuckling quietly under her breath. A smile spread over her face; and yeah, she could be proud she still has the ability to get guys to do whatever she wants. And she had to admit that it was nice to try it on someone other than her husband and his family. 

On the other side of the country, in Sacramento, CA John Winchester was listening to his voicemail. Damn but he felt like a heel for leaving his kids and their girls like this, but had been necessary at the time. But now the demon had its spawn stalking them. That was the last straw. 

He thanked God that his boys had enough sense to call him and tell them they were heading to Bobby's as soon as they were finished with the job they were on. He hoped that since Sam and Jessica had exorcised that first demon that they were being careful and watching each other's backs. He grabbed his bags threw them into the passenger side of the truck and then climbed in. 

It was time for him to get his head out of his ass like Jessica had advised they were all in Lawrence, and talk to his boys. He had hoped that he could destroy the demon and stop its plans before meeting up with his family. But it looked like the demon was one step ahead and instead of going after him; it's going after his family.

The Winchester Clan, minus the Eldest Winchester, sat in the restaurant, waiting for the phone call from Ed and Harry that they had finished updating the web site. They had just ordered their dinner when Dean had left the table to go to the restroom. As soon as Dean was out of ear and eyesight, Sam pulled a tiny tube out of his front pocket and showed it to Jessica, who was holding a sleeping Ian. She grinned evilly and nodded while she tried her hardest not to laugh. 

"What are you planning Sam?" Cassie's voice startled Sam and Jessica from their hilarity as they looked at her from across the table. 

"Well, it's a little bit of payback on Dean for his turning our hair pink," Jess answered as she grabbed Dean's beer bottle and handed it over to Sam.

"Besides," he took the proffered bottle and placed a ring of glue around the bottle where he knew Dean's hand would be touching. "You have to admit he deserves whatever is coming his way."

It wasn't long before Dean had come walking back, taking his seat next to Cassie. "So, have Ed and Harry come through yet?" he asked as he sat down and picked up his beer.

Sam turned the laptop so Dean and Cassie could see it, then picked up his own beer bottle. He read the information on the screen then grinned as he held up his beer bottle up and clinked it with Sam's, "Sweet," he took a sip of beer and went to set the bottle down on the table. However, he was shocked to find that it was stuck to his hand. Dean looked up shock, pride and anger filling his eyes, "Sam, you didn't!"

A wide grin made its way onto Sam's face, "Oh, I did," he replied bursting out into full-bellied laughter. Dean looked from his laughing brother, sister-in-law and fiancée then proceeded to bang his head on the table. "I warned you to remember that you started Prank War '05."

Dean looked up and shot Sam a dirty look. "Yeah, yeah, yuck it up. I will get you back for this. You won't know how, and you won't know when, but I will get you back," he warned.

Sam just shot him a look that clearly said 'As if I expected anything else' as he threw down a couple of twenties down on the table, more than enough cash to cover their food, drinks and the tip in a place like this. Sam placed his wallet back in his back pocket and grabbed his laptop, "Come on; let's go make sure the guys did post this to their server. I'd rather not get to the house and find out that they screwed up ok."

"No problem there baby brother," a wicked grin formed on Dean's face as he thought about the prank he was going to play on his brother. "Now, let's go see those two chuckle heads and kick some tulpa ass."

Sam shook his head in amusement, but he couldn't disagree with the logic. The two brothers walked outside of the door in tandem next to one another. As the front door of the restaurant opened, Jessica looked up and nudged Cassie, and the two fixed their attention on their boys, smirks firmly in place on their faces, this was going to be hilarious… once they finished with the so-called-haunted-house that is.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It had been a week since they had left Richardson, Texas and the Tulpa behind. The quintet… counting baby Ian, were ready to crash into their beds at Bobby's. The two cars pulled into the junkyard; the sound of the familiar engines bringing the occupants of the house out the front door to greet the younger members of their clan.

The two rough looking, but really teddy bear like on the inside, men watched as first the Impala, then the Camero pulled to a stop and the occupants exited the car. As soon as Sam stood straight after getting Ian out of the back seat, he noticed John and Bobby. The expressions on their faces were not happy ones. This could only mean one thing….

"DEAN ALEXANDER, SAMUEL FRANCIS, JESSICA LEE WINCHESTER! FRONT AND CENTER!" the two bellowed as one.

Sam, Dean and Jessica all shared a look. They both knew what this was about, or at least they had an inkling. Especially since everyone noticed as Ed and Harry came walking out the front door each having heard the bellow.

As soon as the six younger adults caught sight of one another Sam, Dean, Jessica, and Cassie – who had been off the side laughing at the reaction from whom she assumed to be Dean and Sam's father and the 'Uncle' Bobby they said they were going to see.

"Oh…Shit!" the boys said in unison. While both Winchester boys and Jessica knew that Bobby and John were all bark and only a little bite, they were definitely worried about their reaction.

However before the older hunters could say anything, Ed spoke up, "What the hell are y'all doing here?"

Instead of Dean speaking up, as John and Bobby would've expected, it was Sam. "Well, John Winchester is OUR," he pointed to himself and his brother, "dad and Bobby is like an Uncle to the three of us," he explained with a roll of his eyes. "We never thought you two would've actually showed up here," he added hoping that little reveal would soften whatever payback John and Bobby had in store for them.

John was about to comment, when Ian, who had been asleep, realized Jessica wasn't holding him, he began looking around for her. When his bright blue eyes located his mother, he cried out, "MAMA…MAMA…MAMA!"

Sam tried to calm his adopted son down, but Ian wouldn't have it. Jessica shook her head fondly as she reached over and took Ian into her arms, adjusting him so he was sitting on her hip. Bobby and John both raised an eyebrow. While both of them had known that Jessica and Sam had adopted their godson, neither of the older hunters had ever met the boy.

A smile formed on John's face as he saw the young eight month old. "Bout time you got here. Now let me see my grandson," he said, his voice taking on a jovial tone as he walked over to where Jessica was standing with Ian. As he held his arms out to take Ian, a wicked grin spread over John's face as he added, "And don't you three think that you are free from payback."

Dean, Sam and Jessica all groaned at the thought of what "torture" John and Bobby would come up with. The only thing they could hope for was that John and Bobby would wait until after they got rid of the demon that had killed Mary and Jackie. John looked down at his adopted grandson and grinned. It was times like this that he enjoyed the most. The times when he was able to act like a real father and not the drill sergeant that he had turned into after Mary's death.

"All right," Bobby's voice snapped everyone out of their stupor. "We going to stand outside all day or get inside and research the damned demon you all have been hunting for a while?"

Cassie, as the only one who semi understood what was going on between John, Bobby, Dean, Sam and Jess, had just stood back and watched in amusement as her fiancée and future brother and sister in law were read the riot act. It was the first time she ever met John and Bobby and she had wanted to watch their interaction for a bit before Dean introduced her.

Before she could say anything to Dean, John spoke up, "Now Dean, aren't you forgetting to introduce me to your girl son?"

And right there, before her eyes, was something she never thought she'd see in a million years, Dean Winchester blushing. "Sorry Sir. Dad, this is my fiancée, Cassandra Robinson, Cassie for short, Cass, this is my father John Winchester," Dean began, "and our close friend Bobby Singer."

Cassie smiled as she took one of John's big hands into hers, "It's nice to finally meet you…" she paused, as she was not sure just what she was supposed address this man who had been built up into her mind as someone larger than life.

"Call John, or Dad, like Jessica and the boys do, after all you're family Cassie," John told her as they all stepped up onto the porch.

"And you can call me Bobby or Uncle Bobby," Bobby said as he took her hand from John. "It's nice to see that the boys had found a couple of gals who could put up with all their bullshit."

Jessica and Cassie shared a look before they burst out laughing. "Oh Uncle Bobby, you and Dad have no idea what those two have been up to," Jessica smirked. She knew that John and Bobby loved hearing about the prank wars… as long as neither of them were a recipient of a prank.

"Um, excuse us, but could someone fill us in on what is going on?" Ed spoke up. He and Harry had been watching the little family reunion, both with jealousy, shock and curiosity running through their minds. After all, they had never expected to see Sam, Dean and their girls ever again.

It was then that the Winchester Clan, both by blood and extended, turned with surprised looks on their faces. They had all forgotten about the two non-Winchester Clan members. "Shit!" Dean muttered as he shared looks with his family, "Ed, Harry we forgot you were there."

Ed and Harry shot them looks that said, "Gee, ya think?!" Of course, this had no effect on the Winchester Clan. "Look boys," Bobby spoke up, "this is a family matter and you are not a part of this family. What you two need to do is go on inside and read those texts that I told you to," when neither boy moved, Bobby nearly bellowed, "NOW!" which fortunately brought the two amateurs to life and sent them inside.

Once the two were out of hearing range, Bobby then looked at the family that he had adopted and who had adopted him, and said, "Look, if you go down stairs into my basement you'll find a door, it leads to a room I built which is supernatural proof. You can go in there and talk without any interference."

Sam shot Bobby a smile as he wrapped an arm around Jessica's waist. "Thanks Bobby, we appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Bobby shot back as he headed inside to make sure Ed and Harry didn't mess anything up.

As the door shut behind Bobby, John spoke up, "All right, want to tell me what happened in Lawrence and in Texas?"

Dean, Cassie, Sam and Jessica shared a look before Cassie replied, "When we get inside, is that ok John? I think we will all need to be sitting down."

John and Bobby looked at the two couples and mentally agreed that it might be for the best that they discuss this in the house. As they began to turn towards the house, Bobby looked at Ed and Harry, "What do you two think yer doing standing there? Go practice yer shooting." When neither moved a muscle, Bobby yelled out, "That's an order!" causing both newbie's to scramble for their guns and head to the firing range Bobby had installed at the back of the property for just this purpose.

Bobby then walked into the house cool as a cucumber. Well, it seemed that way to rest of his adopted family. What the boys and their girls didn't know was he was planning on some prank retribution on his own. After all, those two idjits, to put it in Bobby's terms were not fully competent. They still treated hunting as if it were a game; even after the boys and girls saved their lives from that tulpa a few months back.

Neither couple knew what was in store for them, though it was easy to see that they were all prepared for getting the talking to of a lifetime. So it was no surprise when John spoke up first as they all entered the living room and he said, "All right, sit down. Now, which one of you wants to tell me what the hell has been going on these last few months?"

With a raised eyebrow Sam spoke up first, "Gee dad, if you had bothered to check in once in a while or even check your voicemail you would know what has been happening." Then with a sigh, he handed Ian over to Jessica and continued, "After you took off on Dean, he came to pick Jess and I up at our apartment to get our help. When Jess and I returned home we found our best friend Jackie plastered to the ceiling just like mom. Since then, we've been traveling, looking for you while taking care of Ian and hunting…" as Sam was getting worked up he failed to nice that one of the vases was being raised off the table it was set upon.

Jessica, however, did notice and placed a hand on Sam's knee and softly said, "Sam, love…" Sam paused in his rant and looked at Jessica then looked to where she pointed and a shocked look formed on his face.

"Oh God!" Sam shook his head then looked over to the shocked looks of his father and the man whom he thought of as an uncle. Instead of staying and waiting for the reactions from his father and the man whom he looked to as an uncle, Sam walked outside the back door to cool off.

A few moments later, John and Bobby were broken out of there stupor and looked to Jessica, Dean and Cassie for an explanation.

"Jessica," John spoke slowly, still in shock at seeing his youngest boy perform telekinesis. "What in the hell just happened?"

With a raised eyebrow, Jessica replied, a little testily. "Well, John, I'd say that was probably six months of frustration that had built up. All because you never kept in touch, with the exception of one quick phone call. And the fact that you never showed up when we called to get your help in Lawrence when we fought the demon who not only killed Mary, but also killed our best friend," she ranted. "Not only that but we found out more about the reasons behind the deaths we found were caused by the demon."

"What do you mean? It was just a demon looking to cause trouble wasn't it?" Bobby questioned. Though he had known the Winchesters for years and had helped raise the boys, he was not told much about the death of Mary Winchester.

Dean sighed, it looked like it was his turn to talk. "No, Bobby it wasn't," he said, "The demon killed mom, Jackie and the mother of another guy around Sam's age because of his powers."

"So what're you sayin' boy?" Bobby gave Dean a stern look. "Is there something…demonic about Sam's powers?"

Dean, Cassie and Jessica shook their heads. "Not so far as we know. All we know is that this demon is more sensitive to powers," Jessica replied as she shrugged her shoulders. "I think that he is a 'collector' and is trying to find the one person who can withstand being permanently possessed by him."

Jessica had been expecting someone to respond to her observation; however, what was unexpected was the one who responded. "I think your theory may be right sweetheart," Jessica turned and headed over to Sam who pulled her close. "I also think that there's only one way we can be sure that none of us can be possessed," Sam continued.

This was a shock to Bobby and John. "How do ya figure that one son?" Bobby asked curiously.

Sam smiled grimly and opened one of the ancient books. "This," he pointed to the open page, "The seal of Solomon. Guaranteed to prevent demons from entering or leaving a location."

"And the way to prevent one of us from being possessed would be to get tattoos," Dean continued as he saw where Sam's train of thought was going. "Right over our hearts?" Sam nodded in agreement.

"Damn," John said as he looked at his family. "Why hasn't anyone else thought of this? It would save so many hunters from becoming possessed," he then looked at Sam, "And Sam, you and I need to have a little talk about these powers of yours and how to train them up."


	15. Epilogue

Reviewer Responses

Frannie-Pants: Thanks for the wonderful compliments and the review.

ppg713: Thank you for the wonderful words. I am glad you think I pulled off Sam and Dean having a semi-normal life while hunting well. I can't believe it has taken me nearly five years to complete. LOL.

BoookWoorm35: Thanks for the review.

Ghostwriter: Glad to see ya hun, thanks for the review. By the way, when are you going to update your SPN Stories? LOL. ; )

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Journal Entry: May 2, 2010_

_This is my last entry in my hunting journal. To say that I am ecstatic about the fact that my family and I survived our final fight with Lucifer and his legion of followers, is a major understatement. Sam, Dean, Cassie, John, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Castiel and I; along with Ed and Harry, were all there when Lucifer was struck down by Michael's Sword, wielded by my brother-in-law. _

_The last few years have been full of hardship as well as times where everything was light hearted. Since I met Sam, I have done, seen and learned things I had never expected, though I would not have it any other way. While raising Ian during the last few years was not the ideal situation, I thank the Lord that everything is over and that his school years are going to be more settled than his formative years. _

_I still cannot believe that after everything we have gone through, we can finally settle down and raise a family. However, I know that we are not going to let our guard down. There is no way that the rest of the legions of Hell and the other monsters out there are going to leave us be. Therefore, it would be prudent for us to stay vigilant and to pass our knowledge through the generations. Sam's grandparents and mother would want that. While the legacy of knowing and fighting the supernatural is dangerous, it is better than assuming. _

_As I sit here, in Bobby's living room, I cannot help but think back on the last few years. _

_After we had all decided to get the tattoos, we continued training and going on other hunts. We ran into one of the yellow-eyed demon's followers. During the next six months we had discovered and lost the special 1835 Colt six-shooter. While we were not sure what had happened, we were almost positive that somehow the yellowed-eyed demon had planned for the theft._

_Six months after we were all tattooed and protected from possession, Sam was kidnapped as he went into a diner to grab us some dinner. Thankfully, we were able to find him in Cold Oak, South Dakota after he had been able to get Andy, another of the special children whom we had discovered, to send a message to Dean and me about where they were. _

_By the time we arrived, only Sam and one of the other special children were alive. They were walking out of town when the other survivor went to stab him in the back. Needless to say, I was not pleased and fired off a couple of shots. All of which hit their mark in the bastard's wrist which held the knife and in the legs._

_We left the boy there in the town and left to head back to Bobby's house. What we found when we got there was surprising to say the least; outside the house, waiting for us to return were Ellen and her daughter Jo. Come to find out, while we were dealing with Sam being kidnapped, Ellen and Jo had their home and bar blown up. However, not before our secondary computer guy, Ash, had discovered part of the Yellow Eyed Bastard's plan. However, he had only enough time to give the information to Ellen and Jo to bring to us before he died from his injuries in the explosion._

_After discovering the location, we headed to the graveyard that was in the center of the railway tracks, which just so happened to create a Seal of Solomon around the graveyard, effectively preventing demons from entering the area. And, as we found out, preventing the other special kid from also opening the gates of Hell._

_Because of the prevention, things have started quieting down in the supernatural world. We had found out that the only reason there had been more possessions and attacks were because Azazel had been a braggart and the rest of the demon world had begun to follow him in hopes he would be able to free both Lilith and Lucifer._

_So in short we prevented the apocalypse._

_It's kind of a heedy feeling knowing that you saved seven billion lives. But I think we handled it with grace…. Ah who am I kidding. If it hadn't been for Cassie and myself, I think the guys would've slept where they lay on the ground after the fight._

_So here I am now, three years later, working as a social worker in Topeka, Kansas while Sam is working with John and Dean as Private Investigators and are putting together quite the business. I still can't believe that Sam and I are expecting our first child. We're leaving it a surprise._

_Ian, well he's grown so much in the last couple of years. Thankfully, Sam and I found a daycare center to place him in during the day, which is intellectually stimulating so he's learning at warp speed. He's also very excited to be a big brother_

_Dean and Cassie are going strong and live in the house next door to us and are expecting their first child as well. Though they do know they are expecting a little girl. When we found out Sam and I couldn't stop laughing. We could just imagine Dean pulling out all of his old hunting weapons and cleaning them when her first date comes to pick her up._

_It has been eighteen months since we heard a word from the supernatural world and I can only pray that it stays that way, but in the mean time the Winchester family will continue to be vigilant and continue to train and inform the next generation. _

_Jessica Winchester_

* * *

*sniffs* I can't believe it's over! This series has been my baby since the beginning. I am sad to see it come to an end. But maybe after a marathon of watching my SPN DVD's I can get my muse working for another story.

Send me the review love!


End file.
